Eclipse de Estrellas
by ElNikoFull89
Summary: Chizuru Kagura tiene un mal presajio sobre Kyo, Iori y Leona, por lo cual decide juntarlos como equipo, aunque puede que esto lleve a algo mas que solo compañerismo entre los 3.
1. La nueva llama

**Capitulo 1: La nueva llama **

Ya han pasado 2 años desde la desaparición de Ash Cirmson sucedida en el KOF XIII, todo era tranquilo, aunque ese mismo día la protectora del sello de Orochi, Chizuru Kagura, se enteraría de un nuevo mal.

Eran las 04:23 de la noche, Chizuru Kagura se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente, hasta que en su mente comenzaron a aparecer visiones en la cual ella aparecía en un lugar completamente oscuro, frente a ella se encontraba una linda niña de aparentemente de 6 años, con cabello rojo con un mechón cubriendo su ojo derecho, aunque al contrario de ese color, sus ojos tenían un hermoso color azul como el mar, dicha joven se encontraba llorando amargamente, a lo que la guardián del sello se acerco.

Chizuru: "Pequeña, ¿que te pasa? y que es este lugar?

Niña: Por favor... ayudalos... no dejes que mueran... no quiero que mueran.- contesto csollozando y con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro)

Chizuru: Morir? Quienes?

En un pestaneo de Chizuru, la pequeña desaparecio, en lugar de ella se encontraban los cuerpos sin vida de Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami y Leona Heidern, esto dejo horrorizada a Kagura, aunque al lado de los cuerpos se encontraba nada mas ni nada menos que el dios Orochi pronunciando:

Orochi: Y este sera el mismo destino que les deparara al resto de ustedes, tontos humanos.

Chizuru: NO!- pronuncio al despertar de bruscamente

Kagura quedo atónita al ver semejantes imágenes, al principio ella pensó que solo era una pesadilla, pero y si se equivocaba? Ese tipo de sueños no son los que ocurren muy a menudo pensó ella.

Chizuru: Es solo un sueño?... o... es algo mas?

Chizuru noto en su mesa de noche un pequeño trozo de papel, el cual tenía escrito "Por favor ayudalos" Chizuru sin mas decidió que organizaría un nuevo KOF para llegar al fondo de todo esto, aunque algo le decía que Kyo, Iori y Leona, debían participar juntos, por lo que ella decidió reunirlos y decírselos personalmente, además de que aprovecharía para decirle a Leona de algo que se percato hace mucho. De esa forma, y con mucho esfuerzo, volvió a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Chizuru envío las cartas, todas eran iguales, excepto las que envío a la residencia de Kyo, Iori y a los Cuarteles de los Ikari, las cuales especificaban que se reunieran con ella en el Templo Kagura.

Y así fue, Kyo y Iori se reunieron en el templo, obviamente ninguno de los 2 se recibio al otro muy calidamente que digamos.

Iori: Eh? Que haces aquí Kusanagi?

Kyo: Es curioso, estaba por preguntarte exactamente lo mismo Yagami.

Iori: "Kagura me envío una carta que decía que viniera."

Kyo: "Pues a mi también me envío una, probablemente tenga que ver con Orochi."

Iori: "Ch, si ese es el caso espero que no involucre hacer equipo contigo otra vez."- dijo en un tono arrogante.

Kyo: "Lo mismo digo, te imaginas la verguenza que me haría pasar si me viesen haciendo equipo con un perdedor como tu otra vez?"- le respondio con el ceño fruncido.

En eso llegan los Ikari Wariors (Leona, Ralf Jones, Clark Steel y Heidern)

Iori: (en tono burlón) "Vaya, vaya ¿que tenemos aquí? Si son los soldaditos de plomo, conformado por: El pirata soldado, el perdedor del pañuelo, el idiota de las gafas, oh y claro, la princesita militar."

Ralf: "¿Como dices emo pelirrojo?"- dijo furioso y apretando los puños

Clark: "Tranquilo Ralf, el no vale la pena."- intervino Clark intentando calmar a su colega.

Kyo: "Si están aquí eso quiere decir que a ustedes también los llamaron."

Heidern: "Si, en realidad Kagura solo pidió ver a Leona, pero quisimos venir con ella para estar al tanto de la información que tenga."

Kyo: "Ya veo."

En ese momento las puertas del templo se abrieron, y se veía a la guardiana del sello de Orochi, Chizuru Kagura.

Chizuru: "Buenas tardes, por favor pasen, tengo muchas cosas de las cual hablarles."

Con esto todos pasaron a dentro del templo, donde amablemente Kagura les sirvió té.

Heidern: "Bueno señorita Kagura, para que mando a llamar a mi hija?"- pronuncio al tomar un sorbo de su té

Chizuru: "Les parecerá algo raro al principio pero, tengo fe en que lo entenderán al final"

Chizuru les platico sobre el sueño que tubo y les mostró la nota que había encontrado en su mesa.

Kyo: "Por favor ayudalos"- dijo Kyo leyendo la nota

Chizuru: "Si, en mi sueño también la niña me decía eso, pero cuando le pregunte a quien quería que ayudara de la nada apareció Orochi contigo, Yagami-san y Leona-san muertos, dijo que ese mismo destino nos deparaba a todos."

Heidern: "Curioso, pero que podemos hacer nosotros?"

Chizuru: "Verán, estoy planeando organizar otro torneo KOF y llevarlo acabo en 3 meses para ver si puedo conseguir respuestas a todo esto"

Heidern: "Muy bien, Leona, Ralf, Clark, mas vale que se preparen"

Leona, Ralf y Clark:(Haciendo un saludo militar) "Si Señor"

Chizuru: Ah si, con respecto a eso ¿podría pedirles un favor?

Los Ikari miraron extrañados a la castaña, pero asistieron.

Chizuru: "Leona-san, ¿te importaría hacer equipo con Kusanagi-san y Yagami-san?

Leona:"Mm? Bueno, no me importaría si es que mi comandante me lo permite, pero por que me pide eso Chizuru-sama?"- contesto a su peticion con una cara algo extrañada.

Chizuru: "Algo me dice que debes participar con ellos, es una corazonada que tengo, además tengo algo importante que decirte"

Leona: "¿Algo importante?"

Chizuru: "Si, Leona ¿tu recuerdas a tus padres?

Leona: "No, no recuerdo nada de mi infancia."

Chizuru: "Ya veo, Leona sabias que tu madre era una mujer del Clan Kusanagi?"

Kyo:"Del clan Kusanagi"?- dijo muy sorprendido.

Chizuru:"Si, y no solo eso, ella era media hermana de tu padre Saisyu Kusanagi."- le contesto volteandose a verlo

Kyo: "Era su media hermana? Pero si eso es cierto ¿por que nunca me hablo de ella?"

Chizuru: Eso es porque tu padre la envidiaba demasiado, ella iba a ser la líder del Clan, pero le cedió el titulo a tu padre, porque sabia que el deseaba mas ese puesto"

Kyo:"Eso quiere decir que Leona y yo somos medios primos?- pergunto viéndose mutuamente con Leona.

Chizuru: "Se podría decir que si, pero lo que importa es que tal vez Leona tenga las llamas de tu clan, pero al perder todos los recuerdos de su infancia esos poderes nunca despertaron, además el padre de Leona, Gaidel, era de un clan que podía controlar el agua, así que también podría pasar que allá heredado un esa facultad, aunque claro, al ser dos elementos contrarios podrían pasar tres cosas: la primera es que ella pueda controlar uno de esos dos elementos, la segunda es que pueda controlar ambos, pero eso es practicamente imposible, y la tercera, es algo de lo que no estoy completamente segura, pero dicen que los que son herederos de personas cuyos elementos son diferentes, pueden llegar a desarrollar un poder unico, pero eso son solo rumores"

Iori: "Creo que ya entiendo, durante los tres meses en lo que se tardara en llevar a cabo el torneo ¿quieres que ayudemos a esta mujer a despertar esas llamas?"

Chizuru: "Exactamente, sobre todo tu Yagami-san"

Iori: "¿sobre todo yo, por que?- le dijo con el ceño fruncido

Chizuru: "Al igual que tu Leona tiene el disturbio de la sangre, pero a diferencia de ti ella no sabe controlarlo, seria una buena oportunidad para que le enseñes a controlarlo, de esa forma ella no podrá poner en peligro a nadie, involuntariamente"

Iori:"Mm, suena como un problema tener que enseñarle a despertar las llamas y a la vez enseñarle a controlar la sangre en tan solo 3 meses, pero bueno sino hay mas remedio le enseñare a esta niña a controlarlo, para que deje de ser una molestia para los demas"

Leona estaba furiosa por los comentarios de Iori, pero decidió guardarse su enojo para si misma, pues esta era una gran oportunidad para controlar la sangre maldita que corría por sus venas, de esa forma no tendría que exponer a nadie al peligro al estar cerca de ella.

Heidern: "Muy bien, estoy dispuesto a dejarlos a cargo de ella."

Chizuru: "Perfecto, bueno ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir"

Después de a ver dejado en claro las cosas todos se retiraron del templo y se despidieron de Chizuru.

Heidern: "Muy bien hija, te parece si te quedas con ellos y empiezas tu entrenamiento?

Leona: "Si señor"- contesto con un saludo militar

Iori: "vaya, es que para estos militares de hoy en día es tan difícil decir un simple "Si"?- se dijo a si mismo en sus pensamientos

Ralf: "Bueno, pues nos vemos después Leona"

Clark:"Que tengas suerte con esas llamas"

Los Ikari se retiraron, durante el trayecto de vuelta a la base se preguntaban como le llegara a ir a Leona con todo ese asunto de las llamas

Ralf: "vaya, me pregunto como se vera Leona cuando tenga esas llamas."- dijo emocionado imaginandose a Leona con las llamas carmesi.

Clark: "Tranquilo Ralf, recuerda que puede que ella no tenga las llamas y allá heredado los poderes de agua de su padre, y si ese es el caso Kusanagi y Yagami no podrán ayudarla con eso"

Ralf: "Si es verdad, por cierto comandante ¿no cree que fue algo extremista al dejarla con ellos?"

Heidern: "¿Que que quiere decir exactamente, coronel?"

Ralf:Bueno, confió en Kusanagi, pero en el que no confió es en ese tonto arrogante de Yagami"- hablo bastante desconfiado

Clark:"Es verdad comandante, generalmente cualquiera que se le acerca no termina nada bien, en el 95 Billy Kane y Eiji Kisaragi fueron gravemente heridos"

Ralf:"Si, y a esas tales Vice y Mature se les encontraron muertas cuando termino el torneo."

Heidern: "Muy bien escuchen, Leona ya esta consiente de todo eso, ella sabe muy bien que Yagami es un tipo extremadamente peligroso, pero aun así ella esta dispuesta a tomar el riesgo para liberarse de ese miedo que la atormenta, lo que ella quiere es controlar la sangre de Orochi, para ya no tener que lastimar a nadie como lo hizo en el 97 o como los lastimo a ustedes dos en el 2003, y si es necesario seguirá al arrogante Yagami, y yo como su comandante, así como su padre lo unico que puedo hacer es tener fe en ella y ustedes también deberían tenerla, ¿entendido?"

Ralf y Clark:"Si señor"

De esta forma Leona quedo en manos de Kyo y Iori. Aunque en otro lugar desconocido, se encontraban 3 personas, la primera era una joven, de aparentemente 17 años, con cabello largo color rojo con un largo mechon cubriendo su ojo derecho, acompañado por unos hermosos ojos azules, las otras dos personas eran altas y el unico rastro facial que se les notaba era que su piel era blanca, pues iban vestidos con una gran tunica con capucha (en resumen: se veian igual que Igniz cuando traia puesta la capucha), las unicas dos cosas que los distinguian era que el primero tenia una voz masculina y su tunica era de color azul y el segundo tenia una voz femenina y su tunica era de color rojo.

Joven: "Mm? En serio se celebrara un torneo KOF?"-pregunto con una inocente cara.

Encapuchado de azul: "Asi es y nosotros tenemos planeado participar en el."-pronuncio en un tono seco.

Encapuchada de rojo: "No tenemos invitaciones, pero ya nos las arreglaremos para conseguirlas por nuestra propia cuenta."

Joven:"Que bien, espero conocer a mucha gente, y hacer nuevos amigos."-dijo la joven emocionada y con una bella sonrisa.

Encapuchado de azul:"No te apresures Ume, tenemos un objetivo importante por el cual entrar a ese torneo."-dijo muy seriamente la voz masculina.

Encapuchada de rojo:"Si, recuerda que nosotros solo estamos en este mundo para cumplir ese unico objetivo."- pronuncio en el mismo tono.

Ume: "Si, pero lo que mas me encanta de todo esto, es que mi papa y mi mama van a estar ahi, no?."

Encapuchado de azul:"Asi es, pero recuerda: no les reveles por nada del mundo quien eres."

Encapuchada de rojo: "Es cierto, de lo contrario todos nuestros planes quedaran arruinados ¿entiendes mi pequeña Ume?"

Ume: "Por supuesto- contesto aun con la hermosa risa en su rostro-_"Un torneo eh? mami, papi, les mostrare los frutos de todo lo que me han enseñado"_


	2. Destello Azul

**Capitulo 2: Destello Azul**

Kyo y Iori le empezaron a enseñar a Leona a despertar las posibles llamas que tal vez tenia escondidas y la maldición de Orochi, siempre se encontraban en un parque de la ciudad a las 10:30 de la mañana. Tardaron aproximadamente un mes enteros para que Leona pudiese comprender mejor como despertar las llamas y el control sobre la sangre de Orochi, pues esto era algo nuevo para ella, cuando entreno con Heidern de pequeña para cortar cosas con sus manos a ella no le tomo mucho tiempo, debido que ella ya de por si ella tenia dicho don para hacerlo, debido a que todo era algo físico, pero ahora todo era mas concentración y emociones, cosa que era demasiado difícil, pues a ella se le había enseñado a mantener escondidas sus emociones, haciendo parecer que no poseía ningún sentimiento alguno.

-Muy bien Leona, intentemoslo una vez mas- Kyo encendió una pequeña llama en su dedo indice. -Recuerda que para encender la llama primero debes liberar todas tus emociones y concentrarlas en tus manos.

Leona miro sus palmas y comenzó a intentar liberar esas emociones que tenia en el fondo de su alma, pero por mas que se concentraba, por mas que intentara sentir algo, no podía, a esto Iori comenzó a perder la paciencia, pues el estaba harto de venir al mismo lugar todos los días y a ver a su despreciado enemigo, Kyo y a una militar que no podía decir mas de dos palabras.

-Saben que? Esto es una perdida de mi tiempo, ella nunca despertara esas llamas, de seguro ella solo puede controlar el agua, o de plano no puede hacer nada.- Exclamo Iori en tono molesto

-Vamos Yagami, sabes que Leona se esfuerza, además estoy seguro de que en su interior están el fuego de nosotros los Kusanagi, tengo fe en que ella tiene ese don- Respondió Kyo. El de verdad tiene mucha creía en la peliazulada.

-No me vengas con tus tonterías, ella es solo una niñita del ejercito sin ningún don en especial, solo es eso: Una princesita militar que la unica habilidad que tiene es no poder decir mas de dos palabras y destruir todo lo que hay a su paso cuando entra en los disturbios.- Volvió a responder de la misma manera grosera.

Leona estaba empezando a enfurecerse, de verdad sabia que Iori era un sujeto grosero, pero jamas imagino que le alzaría la voz y la menospreciaría como si fuese alguna especie de animal.

-Oye Yagami, calmate, no tienes porque tratarla así- Kyo sabia que esto no iba a terminar bien, pero el pelirrojo seguía con sus ofensas

-No tiene ninguna utilidad. Lo mejor que puede hacer es volver a su mundo de militares, ahí es donde menos estorba.- No se detenía, y cada vez decía cosas mas crueles e hirientes. Leona estaba por perder la paciencia, sentía deseos de arrancarle la lengua a ese molesto pelirrojo para que dejara de decir tantas fanfarronadas.

-Je, sus padres deberían agradecer estar muertos, después de todo ¿quien quiere a una inútil como hija?- ese comentario fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-Cierra la boca- susurro la chica sin que se pudiese escuchar claramente.

-Oh vaya creo que esta por decir su unica frase del día, perdona niña ¿que dijiste?- dijo aun burlándose.

-Dije, que CERRARAS LA BOCA!- grito haciendo que los pájaros que habían a su alrededor salieran volando. Del grito ella empezó a respirar aceleradamente. Kyo quedo boquiabierto y algo sordo, jamas había escuchado un grito tan fuerte en toda su vida. Iori frunció el ceño, generalmente nunca nadie se atrevía a levantarle la voz por el miedo que el les generaba. Se quedaron en silencio por un minuto, hasta que Kyo noto algo en el piso.

-Oigan, miren- dijo el castaño al señalar el piso donde se apreciaba una pequeña ceniza.

-Eso es...- el pelirrojo, quedo sorprendido al ver que todos sus comentarios fueron contradichos.

-Así es, ella debió hacerlo, tus molestas palabras debieron hacer que liberara toda la ira que tenía acumulada, pero que no soltaba.- menciono el castaño con la mirada aun baja, viendo la pequeña ceniza.

-Entonces, en verdad yo poseo...- Leona quedo sorprendida y viéndose las manos.

-Si primita, tu posees las llamas de mi... no, no mio, sino nuestro clan Kusanagi.- le dijo con una sonrisa y tocándole el hombro. Leona dio una pequeña sonrisa al ver lo que había logrado, cierto no era un incendio forestal o ni tan si quiera una pequeña vela, pero le hizo sentir bien el simple echo de al menos a ver logrado algo durante todo un mes.

-Oye, Yagami, que se siente ver que una ceniza del piso hiciera que te tragaras todas tus palabras?- comento el castaño viéndolo con una sonrisa y un tono burlón.

-Bha, una insignificante ceniza, "que gran cosa", tal vez después en otro mes podamos enseñarle a encender una estufa.- Iori se defendía, aunque en el fondo el sabía perfectamente que al final Leona lo hizo ver como un completo idiota.

-Si claro, lo que tu digas. Oye, Leona, hiciste un muy buen trabajo, creo que fue suficiente por hoy, puedes irte a casa a descansar.- le dijo Kyo muy orgulloso, a el en verdad le agradaba la idea de haber echo al menos un progreso, pues cuando entrenaba a Shingo Yabuki, el solo sentía verguenza ajena al ver a Shingo hacer el ridículo intentando emanar llamas como las suyas.

-Esta bien, gracias por todo Kusanagi-san.- la peliazulada les dio la espalda y se fue, pero se paro un momento y sin voltearse para decir algo mas.

-Ah, y gracias a ti también Yagami-san.- con eso se fue, dejando al par muy impresionado, a pesar de todas las cosas crueles que le había dicho Iori ella aun asi estaba agradecida con el, ya que fueron esas mismas palabras las que la ayudaron a crear esa pequeña chispa.

-Vaya, parece que ya se le paso el enojo- dijo Kyo algo extrañado.

-Pues como sea, yo me largo de aquí.- Iroi frunció el ceño dispuesto irse, aunque un comentario de Kusanagi lo detuvo.

-Oh vamos Yagami, no me digas que le tienes rencor porque te hizo tragar tus palabras, o es que acaso te molesta el simple el echo de no recibir las gracias muy a menudo?- le menciono con la misma cara y tono burlones de hace unos momentos.

-Pudrete, y si en un mes vuelvo a tener como resultado una tontería como esta puedes ir y entrenarla tu solo.-

-Vamos, no te me pongas así, además tu bien sabes que tu papel en todo esto es enseñarle a controlar la maldición de Orochi, creo que ella esta aceptando este entrenamiento mas por eso que por lo de las llamas, y si tanto te molesta este asunto ¿Por que la estas ayudando?- Pregunto con mucha duda Kyo.

-Tengo mis propios motivos, los cuales no te conciernen, además si vamos a tenerla de compañera necesitamos que de todo lo que tenga, de lo contrario solo nos sera un estorbo.-

-Je, es curioso porque si te soy sincero rara vez te veo ayudando a alguien por voluntad propia, seguro que no es... porque te gusta?- pregunto Kyo y lo miro con una maliciosa sonrisa.

-Gustarme? Esa mocosa? No me hagas reír Kusabobo.- le respondió Iori con disgusto.

-Mocosa? Que yo sepa tan solo tiene 2 años menos que tu, y por que no habría de gustarte? Me parece mucho de tu tipo, es hermosa, ruda, antisocial, tiene el cabello azul ¿que mas puedes pedir?- Expreso Kyo mirando extrañado a Iori, pues no veía razón por la cual no podría gustarle, después de todo Leona tenía una personalidad muy parecida a la de Iori (claro solo que sin lo arrogante).

-Eso no me interesa, no tengo tiempo como para perderlo en esas idioteces, además todas las mujeres son iguales, así que que mas da?- menciono muy molesto, para el todo ese asunto del romance y el amor no eran mas que tonterías.

-Como digas, pero si te soy sincero creo que harían buena pareja, después de todo ustedes dos son muy parecidos, pero bueno, di lo que quieras, nos vemos mañana.- con eso Kyo se retiro dejando muy pensativo a Iori, pues en el trayecto de vuelta a su departamento no podía evitar recordar esos comentarios.

_-Pff, gustarme esa niña, "si claro idiota", no tengo el tiempo, ni el interés en ese tipo de cosas, lo unico que a mi me importa es acabar contigo y con el resto de tu miserable clan, es lo unico por lo que tengo que preocuparme, y eso es algo que tu tendrás que tener presente, porque tu seras el primero en caer, solo es cuestión de tiempo, ya veras maldito Kusanagi, disfruta todo lo que puedas tu vida saliendo con tu novia, yendo al parque y escondiéndote del imbécil de Yabuki, porque algún día me las vas a pagar todas.- _Esto fue lo que Iori se dijo en sus pensamientos, lo que mas deseaba en la vida era saciar su venganza contra los Kusanagi (en especial sobre Kyo), por todo el dolor y sufrimiento que le causaron cuando era un niño.

Mientras tanto, en el hogar de Leona, el cual compartía con su padre adoptivo, Heidern, ella había tomado una ducha para relajarse, y pensar sobre lo que ocurrió ese día, en verdad ella tenía las llamas de los Kusanagi? Eso era lo que transitaba por su cabeza, pero lo que mas le extrañaba era la reacción que había tenido, ella al ser una militar y al a haber participado en la ruina de muchos negocios de trafico de drogas, armas y haber capturado a muchos criminales extremadamente peligrosos, ella estaba acostumbrada a recibir ofensas de toda clase tal como: "escoria", "desgraciada", "zorra" entre otras palabras que es mejor ni mencionarlas, aun así después de todo eso ella siempre se conservaba firme y sin ninguna emoción, por lo cual le pareció raro haber reaccionado así ante las palabras de Yagami, por alguna razón el tenía algo que la hacía sentir como si el pudiese comprender que era lo que la molestaba, sobretodo por el echo de que el se burlo de la muerte de sus padres, que era su remordimiento mas grande el cual le había causado dolor y sufrimiento desde que era una niña ¿sera cierto? Sera posible que Yagami sea la unica persona entre todas las que lo rodeaban (incluyendo a sus compañeros Ralf y Clark) que podía comprenderla?

-Mm, imposible, yo no soy como ese idiota.- se dijo a si misma y se fue a dormir, para intentar olvidar sus problemas.

Un mes mas tarde:

Todo seguía igual que siempre, Leona intentando despertar las llamas, Kyo ayudándola y Iori frustrado por perder su tiempo como nunca.

-Esta bien Leona, quiero que concentres todos tus pensamientos en tus manos, entendido? Cierra los ojos si lo crees necesario- le dijo Kyo con mucha calma, pues a pesar de que el progreso de la chica Heidern era lento, el no perdía su paciencia a diferencia de Iori.

-Esta bien- Leona cerro los ojos y se concentro todo lo que pudo, pero nada le venia, durante ese lapso ella recordó las molestas palabras que le había dicho Iori: _"No tienes ninguna utilidad",_ _"Vuelve a el mundo de los militares, ahí es donde menos estorbas"_, _"Tus padres deberían agradecer estar muertos"_ Leona estaba realmente molesta con esas palabras rodeando su cabeza, sin darse cuenta estaba pasando algo que ni ella misma hubiese creído, de las manos de Leona emanaban pequeñas chispas, a esto Kyo intento avisarle, pero Yagami lo detuvo, pues quería saber si esas chispas podrían llegar a convertirse en algo mas, los pensamientos de Leona cambiaron, ahora por alguna razón se le dio por pensar en Goenitz, recordó su malvada sonrisa, sus burlonas palabras cuando le dijo que ella había matado a sus padres, incluso recordó su atuendo azul, todo de el la hacía sentir cierto odio y remordimiento, finalmente Kyo le hablo.

-Oye... Leona... abre los ojos- Leona hizo caso al que practicamente se había convertido en su maestro y abrió los ojos, lo unico que vio eran a Kyo y a Iori observándola como si tuviese algo en la cara, luego ella bajo la vista y sus ojos se abrieron aun mas por lo que vio, de sus manos emanaban llamas, pero no cualquier llama, eran unas extrañas llamas azules, los 3 quedaron viendo las llamas emanando de la palma de sus manos como si fuera algo del otro mundo, aunque básicamente eso era. Kyo no podía creer lo que veía, cierto que el siempre creyó en Leona para sacar las llamas de su clan, pero eran esas las llamas que el buscaba: las de su clan y no otra cosa que ni sabia lo que era. Iori estaba boquiabierto, el nunca creyó que Leona sacara llamas y mucho menos unas llamas tan peculiares.

-Que diablos significa esto?- pregunto Iori sin dejar de ver las calientes manos de la joven

-No lo se pero... recuerdas lo que dijo Chizuru?- recordó de la misma forma, viendo las recién emanadas llamas.

-Eh?- en ese momento el recordó las palabras que Chizuru había mencionado cuando fueron a verla _"Dicen que los que son herederos de personas cuyos elementos son diferentes, pueden llegar a desarrollar un poder unico"_-Entonces... ella...- dijo con la voz entrecortada.

-Así es, ella tiene ese unico poder, posee llamas ardientes y espesas, pero con un profundo y frío color azul como el agua, el agua que era el poder que los del clan de su padre podían usar.- Dijo Kyo en una forma poética.

Leona movió sus manos de un lado a otro para verificar que no estuviese alucinando.

-Leona tus llamas son muy bellas, pero creo que es hora de que se vallan, respira hondo y calma tu mente.

-Bien- Leona respiro profundamente y cerro sus manos haciendo que las llamas desaparescan.

-Ahora que sigue? Tendré que hacer esto siempre para sacar llamas?- pregunto ella algo dudosa.

-Mm? Que? Por supuesto que no. Ahora que las despertaste para volver a llamarlas solo tienes que desearlo y ya, seria un verdadero dolor de cabeza tener que hacer eso todo el tiempo, sobretodo si te encuentras en pleno combate.- respondió Kyo frunciendo el ceño, como si le hubieran echo una pregunta realmente estúpida.

-Pues que alivio- dijo calmada al ver que no tendría que hacer tanto rollo para sacar unas cuantas llamas, pues seria un poder muy molesto de ser así.

-Bueno Yagami, creo que te toca.- dijo Kyo mirando a Iori

-Mm? De que hablas?- pregunto algo extrañado

-Como que "de que hablo"? Se supone que tu le enseñarías a controlar la sangre de Orochi, es por eso que estas aquí recuerdas?- le recordó Kyo, pues como el ya había echo su parte era turno de Yagami para hacer la suya.

-Je, y para que? Tu ya lo hiciste por mi.- dijo con una relajada sonrisa.

-Eh? De que hablas?- pregunto Kyo muy desconfiado.

-No es obvio? Para controlar la sangre también se deben controlar las emociones.

-Eh? Lo dices en serio?- pregunto algo confuso.

-Claro, yo también desde niño cuando domine las llamas domine el control de la sangre, es la misma cosa.-

-Ya veo. Un momento, entonces... todo este tiempo... estuve haciendo tu trabajo sucio?- pregunto muy sorprendido el castaño.

-Je, si, se puede decir que si. Gracias Kusanagi, me quitaste un gran peso de encima- le dijo Iori sin ninguna culpa y con una sonrisa de haberse salido con la suya.

-Ck, Yaga... ¡YAGAMI!- Kyo sentía como si fuera a explotar, todo este tiempo Iori estuvo ahí para hacer el ocioso, mientras que el como idiota haciendo todo sin que se diera cuenta.

-Si eso es cierto entonces por que venias aquí a echar lata?!- le pregunto extremadamente furioso y tomandolo por el cuello de la camisa.

-No se, creo que simplemente me hacia sentir bien verte con tu inocente cara pensando que en verdad yo te iba a ayudar, cuando todo lo que hice fue quedarme viéndote, mientras tu hacías todo mi trabajo.- dijo desviando la mirada hacía otra dirección y conservando aun su tono y su sonrisa burlonas.

-Grr, ah, no, espera, ya se porque venias.- dijo aun en un tono alto pero mas calmado. -Tenia razón, a ti te gusta Leona, por eso venias todos los días para verla no es así?-

Iori y Leona al escuchar eso se sonrojaron.

-QUE?! Pero por supuesto que no, no digas estupideces, ya te dije que eso no es cierto.- se defendió, aun sonrojado y con cierta preocupación.

-Por supuesto que si, de seguro cupido si que te dio fuerte con una de sus flechas eh?- el castaño lo contradijo solo para fastidiarlo.

-Cierra la boca miserable o me las vas a pagar!- Iori alzo la voz y también lo tomo del cuello de su chaqueta, en verdad le molestaban los comentarios de Kusanagi.

-QUE? Tu me vas a hacer pagar a mi? No amigo, tu me las pagaras a mi pagaras a mi por verme la cara de tonto.

-JA, esa cara es con la que te veo todos los días

-COMO DICES? Ay, eres un hijo de la...-

Con eso Kyo y Iori comenzaron a jalar de la ropa unos a los otros, Leona solo los observaba, le parecía algo cómico la forma en que se sacudían, le recordaba a cuando termino el torneo del 96 Clark le hizo una llave a Ralf, parecía como si en vez de estar Kyo y Iori, estaban sus compañeros Ralf y Clark, con esto y ella se puso la mano en los labios y soltó una pequeña e inocente risa, a pesar de todo el griterío que se estaban dando, Kyo y Iori alcanzaron a escuchar dicha risa, en eso se detuvieron (sin soltase) y observaron como sonreía, les resulto peculiar el echo de que la seria y antisocial Leona Heidern pudiera dar una risa tan tierna y dulce, Kyo sonrío también por lo encantadora que le resulto, sintió como si hubiese escuchado la risa de su novia Yuki. Iori no sonrío, simplemente se quedo viéndola, aunque su enojo quedo de lado y estaba mucho mas calmado, pues aunque fue momentánea, esa risa fue la mas bella que jamas había escuchado, generalmente si escuchaba a alguien reírse lo etiquetaba como idiota y le parecía molesto (sobretodo si se trataba de una mujer), pero esta vez fue todo lo contrario, pues lo hacia sentir como si hubiese escuchado la hermosa risa de su difunta madre.

-Muy bien primita, creo que eso es todo por hoy, después te enseñare algunos movimientos con esas llamas, y a ti mas te vale también enseñarle alguno de los tuyos Yagami, no creas que de esta te safas.- le dijo Kyo a Iori viéndolo con culpa.

-Claro que lo haré, no porque tu me lo digas, sino porque si Kagura se entera de que no hice nada de seguro me echara la bronca, y no tengo ganas de lidiar con los proverbios que ni si quiera voy a escuchar de esa monja.- le respondió viéndolo con indiferencia.

-Bueno, oye Leona, por favor no le digas ni una palabra de esto a tus amigos, deja que se sorprendan cuando te vean en el torneo- le pidió guiñándole el ojo.

-Bien, si te hace sentir bien no diré nada, nos vemos mañana Ralf- accidentalmente la chica confundió a Kyo con su compañero, pues el le hacia recordarlo por la actitud tan simpática que tenía con ella.

-Mm? Perdona, como dijiste?- Kyo pregunto un tanto confundido, el había escuchado perfectamente como lo llamo, pero pregunto por si acaso.

-Em, pues... solo eso, que mañana nos vemos, hasta luego.- con eso Leona se dio media vuelta y se fue, Kyo la vio extrañado, pero no le tomo importancia. Kyo y Iori también se separaron del lugar, para irse a sus respectivos hogares.

Mientras tanto los encapuchados azul y rojo, habían observado todo desde la distancia de su desconocido escondite.

-Vaya, parece que esa jovencita guarda algunas sorpresa- dijo bastante intrigada la voz femenina con capucha roja.

-Si parece tener un gran potencial- dijo el de voz masculina con capucha azul.

-Se parece mucho a su madre no crees? Aunque claro, parece tener mas la determinación de su padre- opino la de voz femenina

-Mm, su padre era un tonto que cometió el grave error de haberle ocultado sus poderes y eso fue lo que provoco su destrucción y la de su gente- comento con cierto enojo en sus palabras el de voz masculina. En eso llega la pelirroja, Ume, curiosa por lo que estaban hablando.

-Oigan, que hacen?- pregunto con una encantadora voz y un rostro inocentes.

-Nada querida, solo cosas de adultos ¿ya terminaste con tu entrenamiento?- le contesto la voz femenina.

-Si, pero me hubiese gustado mas si hubieran venido conmigo, no me gusta entrenar sola- le respondió viéndolos sujetando sus propias manos y haciendo un puchero.

-Lo siento mi vida, hemos estado muy ocupados ultimamente.- excuso la voz femenina.

-No te preocupes, te prometo que la proxima vez iremos contigo- intervino el de voz masculina.

-Lo prometen?- dijo con algo de esperanza en sus azulados ojos la pelirroja.

-Claro que si preciosa- aseguro la encapuchada roja

-Pasaremos contigo toodo el día juntos- sello el encapuchado azul

Sin mas la adorable pelirroja ojiazul fue corriendo hacia ellos y los abrazo a ambos, por lo altos que eran solo llego hasta sus cinturas y con cada brazo los rodeo hasta la mitad, subió su cabeza para verlos mejor y dio una tierna risa.

-Ustedes parecen como mi mama y mi papa- expreso dulcemente la pequeña Ume, los encapuchados la rodearon con sus brazos.

-Y te prometo que cuando todo esto termine podrás estar de nuevo a su lado.- prometió el de voz masculina.

-y nunca mas volverás a estar lejos de ellos, mi pequeña y linda Ume.- aseguro también la voz femenina.

Con todo esto solo faltaba un mes para que se iniciara el torneo KOF. Chizuru estaba muy preocupada, pues esperaba poder dar respuestas a todas las dudas que rodeaba su cabeza.

-_Esto es muy inquietante, solo espero de que el no vuelva otra vez, ya que de ser así... esta vez nadie nos podrá salvar._- pensó al ver frente a ella el estadio de KOF casi listo.


	3. Lo hecho hecho esta

**Capitulo 3: Lo echo echo esta**

Ya habían pasado 3 meses y medio desde que Leona despertó las peculiares llamas azules, ella todavía se reunía a las 10:30 de la mañana con Kyo y Iori los cuales le habían enseñado algunos de sus movimientos a Leona para sincronizarse y crear un estilo que encajara con ella, las llamas y su nuevo equipo. Aprender los movimientos no fue mucho trabajo, ya que al igual que como había aprendido de Heidern, ahora todo era físico y aprendió rápidamente muchas técnicas del estilo de los Kusanagi y Yagami, pues al igual que ella los Kusanagi tenían un estilo muy directo, centrándose en causar el mayor daño físico, mientras que el estilo de los Yagami se basaba en usar la fuerza de este en su contra, rasguñándolo ágilmente, aunque en un puede que parezca lo mismo que ella hace, en realidad no era así, pues una cosa es rasguñar y desgarrar y otra cortar y perforar, aun así ella se adapto mejorando mucho su defensa la cual era algo torpe y fácil de romper.

-Ok Leona, enseñame que es lo que haz aprendido estos últimos meses- dijo Kyo a su prometedora alumna, viéndola parada frente al tronco de un árbol.

-Entendido- Leona preparo una llama azul en su mano y como de costumbre la puso firme como generalmente hacía para cortar algo, hizo un ágil y firme movimiento y hacía la mitad del tronco y se alejo tranquilamente, parecía que no había pasado nada, pero mientras se iba caminando ella sacudió firmemente su brazo hacia un costado desapareciendo la llama que tenía encendida, en ese momento el tronco se partió a la mitad para después incinerarse entre el fuego azul, finalmente Leona se paro frente a Kyo y Iori esperando una respuesta.

-Bien, haz mejorado bastante- felicito Kyo con una sonrisa y tocándole el hombro orgullosamente.

-Eh, visto mejores, pero bueno, supongo que con eso me conformo- critico Iori arrogantemente.

-Bha, no le hagas caso a este cretino, solo esta celoso de ti- le dijo Kyo sonriendo y guiñándole el ojo.

-Ya quisieras, como si yo fuese a tener envidia de esta mujer- le contesto como todo un fanfarrón.

-Sabes? Tengo nombre y no es "Mujer"- intervino algo fastidiada, pues desde que esta con ellos Iori solo se dirigía a ella como: "Mujer", "Niña", "Mocosa", entre otros nombres discriminativos y machistas.

-Como sea, ya tuve suficiente por el día de hoy, nos vemos después perdedores- con eso Iori les dio la espalda y se marcho.

-Vaya, ese tipo nunca puede decir nada amable- dijo Kyo viendo molesto a Yagami.

-Es solo un bobo presumido- dijo Leona viendo aIori molesta por la arrogancia de este. En eso Kyo la ve detenidamente, para hacerle una pequeña pregunta.

-Oye, puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo el castaño algo dudoso.

-Preguntarme algo? Y que es Kusanagi-san?- le contesto Leona extrañada.

-Bueno llevamos contigo 3 meses y medio, y... quería saber...- Kyo estaba algo inseguro de lo que quería preguntarle.

-Adelante, dilo- Leona tenía mucha curiosidad por saber cual era la duda de Kyo, ella pensó que quería preguntarle si ella quería salir con el, pues generalmente cuando trabajaba con alguien por mucho tiempo, la mayoría de las veces le hacían ese tipo de preguntas, aunque ella siempre contestaba diciendo "Gracias, pero no", aun así de ser ese el caso pensó que tal vez podía hacer una excepción con el, para Leona, Kusanagi además de ser muy apuesto, también era muy tierno y generoso con ella, pues estuvo ayudándola por casi 3 meses con las llamas y a diferencia de Yagami el no se quejaba y era muy paciente apoyándola constantemente.

-Mm? Leona, te sientes bien?- pregunto extrañado, debido a que la peliazulada estaba sonrojada.

-Eh? si, por que?- respondió volviendo a la realidad.

-Bueno pues estas algo roja, acaso estas enferma?- comento ingenuamente y tocándole la frente.

-Emm, s-si, me siento bien- le dijo alejándose un poco de el. -Pero, que querías preguntarme?- volvió al tema de antes, Kyo sonrío, pues el ya se había dado cuenta de lo que había insinuado Leona, pero el no veía de esa forma que ella pensaba, no solo por él echo de que el ya tenía novia, sino porque a pesar de que no era de forma biológica, Leona era su prima, cierto que el la apreciaba mucho, pero sentía como si ella fuera algo parecido a una hermanita menor, a la cual el debía proteger.

-Kusanagi-san- le hablo viendo que el no decía nada.

-Eh?- exclamo al salir de sus pensamientos.

-¿Que querías preguntarme?- dijo ya impaciente por estar tanto tiempo desviándose del tema.

-Ah, si, bueno quería saber...- pauso aun dudoso.

-Si?- continuo viéndolo atentamente.

-Pues... ¿que piensas de mi y de Yagami?- finalmente hizo su pregunta.

-De ti... y de Yagami?- dijo algo confundida y decepcionada por no recibir la pregunta que ella quería.

-Si, solo quería saber como te sientes estando todos los días con los dos, pensé que ya tendrías una idea o opinión sobre nosotros- respondió algo intrigado.

Leona sonrio-Bueno te lo dire- a esto Kyo asistio y escucho atentamente. Bueno... tu haz sido muy amable conmigo, siempre creíste en mi y nunca te rendiste para ayudarme a sacar estas llamas que ahora poseo, a pesar de que nunca hice ningún avance tu siempre conservabas la calma y me apoyabas, a veces me deprimía y pensaba en rendirme, creí que era como decía Yagami, pensé que yo no tenía ningún talento en especial por lo cual sentirme orgullosa, pero cuando oía tus fuertes palabras diciéndome que de verdad yo podía y tenía ese ese gran potencial dentro de mí, me sentía con deseos de volver a intentarlo, creo que la razón por la cual seguía con todo esto, no era el echo de que pudiese escupir fuego de las manos, sino porque me hacía sentir de que en verdad yo podía llegar a alcanzarte, porque si te soy sincera, siempre me hubiese gustado ser tan fuerte y valiente... como tu.- ella hablo con toda la sinceridad de su corazón, Kyo estaba fuertemente conmovido, le agradaba saber de que Shingo no era el único gran admirador que tenía, se sentía bien ante las tiernas palabras de la peliazulada.

Kyo sonrio -Leona... muchas gracias- se le acerco y le dio un beso en la frente, esto hizo que ella se ruborizara.

-Bueno... mañana nos vemos- se dispuso a irse algo avergonzada, pero Kusanagi la detuvo.

-Oye, espera, todavía no me haz dicho que piensas de Yagami.- por alguna razón Kyo sentía curiosidad por saber que pensaba del pelirrojo, después de todo pensó que tal vez Leona podría comprenderlo, no solo porque ambos tenían la maldición de Orochi corriendo por sus venas, sino porque ambos eran fríos y acostumbraban estar solos constantemente, tal vez ella podía sentirse un poco identificada con el, fue lo que él pensó.

Ella suspiro -Es necesario?- no tenía muchos deseos de hablar de él.

-Por favor, solo dime eso y ya no te molestare mas, lo prometo- pidió suplicante el castaño.

-Muy bien, te diré lo que pienso de él.- a esto Kyo escucho atentamente.

-Yagami... él cree que todo el mundo gira a su alrededor, cree saberlo todo, solo piensa en si mismo y en lo que a el le conviene y no le molesta si perjudica o hiere a los demás con sus acciones, desde el 97 mucha gente me compara con el, eso me molesta ya que yo a diferencia de el no abuso de mi maldición ni me siento orgullosa de ella, al contrario, todo lo que quiero es que desaparezca de mi cuerpo, aun así el sabe como me siento y lo aprovecha para lastimarme, es solo un cretino.- ella fruncio el ceño, esto fue lo que ella pensaba de Iori, nunca se sintió identificada con él, en cambio ella sentía mucho disgusto y asco el saber que muchos pensaban que ellos dos se parecían, esto sorprendió mucho a Kyo.

-Bueno... está bien, perdona por molestarte, puedes irte si quieres, espero que no estés molesta conmigo- le hablo esperando que no se allá enojado, pues el no sabía que tanto le molestara hablar de Yagami.

-Yo no me enojaría contigo Kusanagi-san, nos vemos- Leona se despidió.

En otro lugar desconocido, se encontraban un tipo de cabello blanco, musculoso y de atuendo rojo, llamado Yashiro Nanakase, acompañado por una hermosa joven, de cabello castaño rojizo cubriendo sus ojos y con un atuendo bastante provocativo, la joven se hacía llamar Shermie, iban acompañados por un tercero un aparentemente era una especie de sacerdote, de atuendo azul y con un cabello con combinaciónes de dorado arriba y negro en los costados, dicho hombre no era nada mas ni nada menos que Leopold Goenitz.

-No falta mucho... no falta mucho para que nuestro querido Orochi-sama vuelva de su letardo, y esta vez los humanos no tendrán tanta suerte como antes.- pronuncio el de cabello de colores

-No te confundas Goenitz, nosotros ya no estamos de tu lado por voluntad propia- intervino el de cabello blanco.

-Si, nosotros solo te ayudamos solo porque cuando Orochi fue sellado se llevo a Chris con él, una vez que lo tengamos de regreso te dejamos y volvemos a nuestras vidas normales.- dijo la bella joven.

-Ah vaya, y yo que pensé que su lealtad hacia el señor Orochi era incuestionable.- menciono burlescamente y decepcionado Goenitz.

-Nosotros ya no somos sus títeres, cometimos un grave error al aceptar ayudarlos y por eso ahora Chris esta pagando el precio.- exclamo Yashiro deprimido por el sufrimiento de su pequeño amigo.

-Si, el es solo un niño inocente, él no merece soportar la carga de ser el cuerpo de Orochi.- hablo Shermie al ver que el pobre e inocente Chris esta perdiendo la vida que le corresponde por estar ayudando a alguien perverso y malvado como lo es Orochi.

-Je je, como quieran. No se preocupen, les doy mi palabra de que ese niño volverá sano y salvo, ya buscare otro cuerpo que pueda servirme durante el torneo, en el cual ustedes tendrán que entrar conmigo, aunque algo es seguro: no sera fácil, el señor Orochi solo puede entrar en cuerpos que tengan mentes y corazones puros e inocentes, los demás no sirven, así que si desean que él salga de su cuerpo tendrán que ayudarme a encontrar un cuerpo así, pero por lo pronto el se quedara en el de ese mocoso.-

-Esta bien siempre y cuando lo tengamos de vuelta buscaremos a alguien que cumpla con esas características.- aseguro el grande de cabello blanco.

-Esta bien, tenemos un trato?- extendió su mano para sellar el trato, la cual Yashiro acepto.-_Je, pobres tontos al traicionar al señor Orochi aceptaron estar del lado de los humanos por lo cual aceptaron compartir su destino, ya que cuando el señor Orochi vuelva, lo primero que hará sera acabar con la humanidad entera, y solo los que lo sigan como yo sobrevivirán- _pensó mientras apretaba sus manos con las de Yashiro.

-Les aseguro que no se arrepentirán- aseguro Goenitz

En otro lugar misterioso los encapuchados azul y rojo junto con la pequeña pelirroja de ojos azules, Ume observaban sus planes en la distancia de su escondite.

-Pobres muchachos, están tan distraídos pensando en la vida de su amigo, que no se dan cuenta de que se dirigen a una mortífera trampa.- menciono lastimosamente la voz femenina de rojo.

-Da igual, ya que cuando los planes de Goenitz sean frustrados, ellos no tendrán de que preocuparse.- aseguro el de voz masculina de azul

-Van a ayudar a ese muchacho, o no?- pregunto preocupadamente la pequeña Ume, no le gustaba la idea de que una vida inocente como la de un inocente niño fuera perdida.

-Haremos lo que podamos, pero algo que si te puedo asegurar es que cuando todo esto acabe, podrás volver a tu vida de siempre- respondió el de voz masculina

La pequeña soltó una inocente risa y abrazo a el de azul -Muchas gracias- con eso se retiro a entretenerse a otra parte.

-Tenemos que cuidar mucho de ella, oíste lo que ese malvado de Goenitz dijo?- advirtió la voz femenina.

-Si, Orochi solo puede ocupar cuerpos con el corazón y mente limpias, esas cualidades son las que definen perfectamente a Ume- menciono pensativo la voz masculina.

-Este asunto es muy delicado, a sus padres no le gustara nada que ella se reduzca a eso.- la de rojo estaba muy inquieta, pues ella amaba mucho a Ume y no quería que saliera lastimada.

-Eso es lo de menos, ya que... sus padres ni la conocen y ya están muertos.- menciono raramente el de azul.

Mientras tanto Kyo quedo algo pensativo y se puso a mirar el lago que había en el parque, para aclarar sus ideas sobre lo que había dicho Leona sobre él y Iori, sobretodo de este ultimo.

-_Leona... en serio crees eso de él?_- fue lo que pensó el Kusanagi, a él tampoco le agradaba Yagami, pero por alguna razón le parecía bastante triste la idea de que fuera tan menospreciado, pues él sabía muy bien que cualquiera que conozca a Yagami solo le tenía miedo y desprecio, no tenía ni un solo amigo en la vida, estaba completamente solo y aislado del mundo, todo lo que el tenía a su lado eran el enojo, el remordimiento y el odio, eso era algo que a el le daba mucha lastima y lo deprimía, Kyo dio un suspiro y se retiro del lugar, pues tenía otras cosas de las cuales preocuparse, faltaban pocos días para que el torneo diera comienzo y el también tenía que prepararse.

-No se porque, pero tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo va a salir de todo esto, pero sea lo que sea lo enfrentare sin chistar. Adelante, Orochi, Goenitz, Rugal, traiganme a todos los mandriles que quieran, pero yo los detendré y los acabare con mis llamas, lamentaran el día en el que decidieron meterse con nosotros.- De las manos de Kyo estaban emanando las poderosas e intensas llamas carmesí, el no sabia a lo que se enfrentaría, pero algo era seguro: no iba a retroceder ni iba a iba a huir. -Ore no... kachi da! (¡Esta es.. mi victoria!)-


	4. Ángel Carmesí

**Capitulo 4: Ángel Carmesí**

La inauguración del torneo KOF estaba por dar comienzo, todos los equipos de siempre estaban ahí, solo faltaban los concursantes mas conocidos, los cuales eran Kyo y Iori, ellos fueron a buscar a Leona para poder irse al estadio.

-Leona, somos nosotros, Kyo y Iori, el torneo se abre hoy y tenemos que irnos- dijo Kyo en tono alto y tocando la puerta insistentemente.

-Ahora voy, solo denme un minuto, enseguida salgo- respondió Leona desde el interior de su casa.

-Demonios, por que siempre las mujeres tienen que tardarse tanto para todo?- pronuncio molesto Iori.

-No se, pero tiene que darse prisa, ya se nos esta haciendo tarde- Kyo estaba preocupado, no quería llegar tarde, debido a que si llegaban tarde tal vez no les permitirían la entrada. En ese momento sale Leona, ella traía la blusa que uso en el ultimo torneo, acompañada por las botas y shorts verdes de antes.

-Uf, por fin ¿por que la demora?- pregunto Kyo aliviado por finalmente haber salido.

-Perdón Kusanagi-san, no sabía que ponerme, pensé que no se vería bien estar con mi ropa de siempre como ahora estoy en otro equipo- se justifico con Kyo.

-Ah, bueno, no hay cuidado, de todos modos si vamos a ser equipo tienes que verte bien, no crees Yagami?- se volteo a ver a Iori para saber que pensaba.

-Eh? Y por que me preguntas a mi?- Iori estaba algo confuso.

-Je je, no te hagas, a penas la viste y se nota tus ojos no paraban de verla de arriba a abajo- le respondió dándole de codazos en el brazo y sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Grr, cierra la boca idiota- pronuncio fastidiado y empujándolo a un lado, Leona se sonrojo un poco, se dio cuenta de que se veía algo atrevida vestida así, pero ya no importaba, ya salio y no podía volver a entrar por una tontería como esa, por lo cual se fueron. Al llegar se les pedía que mostraran sus invitaciones para demostrar que tenían permiso para entrar.

-Muy bien, y el nombre del equipo?- pregunto el encargado.

-Nombre? Mm, no se me había pasado por la cabeza como nos llamaríamos ¿alguna idea?- pregunto Kyo volteandose a ver a sus compañeros.

-Yagami-team- contesto obviamente Iori.

-Ah? Ni creas que vamos a llamarnos como tú- dijo Kyo molesto.

-Entonces ponle el nombre que se te de la gana, claro, siempre y cuando no sea Kusanagi-team- dijo indiferentemente Iori, él ya quería entrar de una vez.

-Mmm, ah ya se- Kyo se volteo a ver a el encargado. -Eclipse team- nombro muy seguro.

-Eclipse team eh? muy bien pueden pasar- el encargado les permitió la entrada y ellos pasaron.

-Je je, a mi si que se me da eso de los nombres- hablo orgullosamente Kyo.

-Eclipse team, que nombre tan estúpido- opino Iori para molestar a Kusanagi.

-Eh? Como que estúpido? Es mucho mejor que el nombre que tu dijiste- respondió molesto por el comentario.

-Dha, cualquiera puede decir una palabra, juntarla con "team" y decir que ese es un buen nombre-

-Ja, no creo con tu ridículo apellido- se burlo Kusanagi.

-Como dices gusano? Cuida tus palabras- advirtió molesto Yagami.

-Ña, o si no que?- Kusanagi estaba desafiante. Al ver que ellos iban a empezar a pelear desde temprano, Leona decidió irse a otro lado para no tener que soportar a ese par de "niños", ellos ni se dieron cuenta cuando se fue, estaban muy distraídos discutiendo. Leona iba caminando por el complejo para pasar el tiempo mientras ellos se peleaban, mientras pasaba noto a una pelirroja sentada contra un árbol, abrazando sus piernas y llorando amargamente, a esto Leona le dio curiosidad y decidió ir a ver que tenía.

-Oye, y a ti que te pasa?- pregunto Leona parada frente a ella.

-Uh?- la pequeña pelirroja subió su cabeza, aun con las lágrimas en sus ojos viendo a la peliazulada frente a ella. -N-no es nada, no te preocupes, solo tengo algo en el ojo- pronuncio sollozante y rozando su nudillo contra su ojo.

-Si, claro y te entro en los dos verdad? Vamos, dime, no hay nada de que avergonzarse- le hablo Leona inclinándose frente a ella.

-Te reirías si supieras la tontería por cual estoy llorando- la pelirroja desvío la mirada hacía otro lado por la verguenza que le daba.

-Todos lloramos por algo tonto, porque llorar nunca resuelve nada, pero lo que si puede resolverlo es hablarlo con alguien- se acerco, retiro el fleco de su ojo y limpio las lágrimas de sus ojos azules. -Te lo preguntare una vez mas ¿que te pasa?- la joven vio detenidamente a Leona, no parecía una mala persona, parecía alguien en la que ella podría confiar.

-B-bueno... estaba llorando... porque... extraño a mis padres- la pequeña confeso muy apenada, ella tenía 17 años pero aun así lloraba por cosas por las que lloraría un niño de 6 años y medio. Leona estaba muy conmovida, ella sabía lo que era echar de menos a unos padres, esos seres queridos cuyo trabajo era estar proteger y ayudar a crecer a su amado hijo o hija por sobre todas las cosas de la vida, a ella no le pareció gracioso, sino tierno y dulce que la pequeña pelirroja llorara por eso.

-Sabes? Yo hace mucho tiempo que no veo a mis padres, no los veo desde que era una niña- Leona se abrió con la joven de ojos azules.

-En serio? Y no los extrañas?- pregunto sorprendida y curiosa la pelirroja.

-Por supuesto que los extraño, pero cada vez que pienso en ellos, me alivia el saber el echo de que ellos siempre me amaron y que incluso y aunque no lo parezca todavía me protegen y me observan desde la distancia- le confeso Leona, la pelirroja al escuchar esas palabras dejo su tristeza de lado y mostró una hermosa y adorable sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias, me siento mucho mejor ahora, mis papas siempre me decían que ellos me querían y que siempre estarían conmigo, y yo les creo, aveces cuando mas triste me siento, tengo la sensación como si alguien estuviese a mi lado, y con esa sensación, me dan ganas de volver a sonreír otra vez, después de todo la vida es mucho mas bonita cuando puedes sentir una sonrisa en tu rostro ¿no crees?- y así como ella dijo mostró en su rostro una enorme y cálida sonrisa, esa sonrisa la hacía parecer un hermoso ángel, Leona también le sonrío, no era una sonrisa tan bella como la de la pelirroja, pero se podía ver que era de verdad feliz, ella tenía razón, la vida se veía mucho mas amena y hermosa cuando se podía ver ese reflejo de una pura y sincera sonrisa. Leona la tomo de las manos para poder levantarse juntas, la joven bajo la mirada y se río para curiosidad de la peliazulada.

-De que te ríes?-

-Bueno... quería preguntarte... ¿puedo abrazarte?- la vio esperando respuesta

-Abrazarme?- Leona se sentía rara ante la propuesta de la chica, no era una petición que se le hiciera muy a menudo.

-Si, cuando mi mama me hacía sentir mejor después de estar triste, ella siempre me daba un fuerte abrazo- pensó mejor que no era tan buena idea pedirle eso, ella no tenía porque hacer tal acto, de todas formas: ella no era su madre. -Bueno... no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.- dijo un tanto apenada.

Leona suspiro y abrió sus brazos -Ven acá- en ese momento la pelirroja con alegría se lanzo a sus brazos y la abrazo dulcemente, Leona se sentía rara, no había recibido un abrazo desde que era niña, su infancia no la recordaba, por lo que solo recordaba los abrazos que ella le había dado a su padre adoptivo, Heidern cuando él la adopto, aunque después de un tiempo ella había dejado de expresarse así con él, aunque ella lo amaba como su padre todavía era un soldado en formación, no podía seguir comportándose así con su comandante, por lo que la única forma en la que se le expresaba era con los firmes y fríos saludos militares, que oviamente no eran lo mismo. Durante su abrazo con la muchacha pelirroja, ella sintió una gran calidad en todo su cuerpo, volvió a sentir esa sensación tan cálida y tranquila que no sentía desde hace años, en eso llegaron unos encapuchados de azul y rojo buscando a la joven pelirroja.

-Disculpe señorita- hablo cortésmente el de azul, con eso las chicas se volvieron hacia él. -Estábamos buscando a esta niña-

-Oh si, disculpe ustedes son sus padres?- pregunto al pensar de que ella en realidad tan solo estaba extraviada.

-Somos algo parecido, estamos a cargo de ella- respondió el de azul.

-Entiendo- dijo al comprender de que ellos eran alguna especie de niñeros.

-Ume ¿donde estabas? Sabes que no me gusta que te separes demasiado de nosotros- exclamo preocupadamente la encapuchada de rojo y también aliviada por encontrarla.

-Perdón, quería ir a relajarme un poco- le justifico, aunque ella y Leona sabían de que en realidad se había ido para llorar en privado.

La de rojo suspiro -Esta bien, pero la próxima vez avisame, pudo haberte pasado algo, recuerda que aquí hay muchos desconocidos-

-Muy bien, no lo volveré a hacer, lo prometo- le prometió para calmarla.

La de rojo sonrío -Esta bien, tienes hambre? quieres que te compremos algo?- pregunto al tomarla de las manos.

-Mmm, me gustaría un helado, si no es mucha molestia- asistió alegremente.

-Esta bien mi pequeña- la de rojo se volvió a Leona -Muchas gracias por cuidar de ella-

-Para nada, fue un placer- acepto amablemente, y los encapuchados con la joven se fueron, pero Leona los detuvo.

-E-esperen un momento, por favor- y así lo hicieron -Disculpa, pero como te llamabas?- le pregunto a la joven

-Ume, y tu?- dijo dulcemente.

-Leona- respondió con su tímida y ligera sonrisa.

El encapuchado de azul sonrío -Si lo desean pueden volver a verse mas tarde- a él le simpatizaba aquella muchacha, veía que era una mujer honesta y que a Ume le agrada bastante (bueno, a ella en realidad le agrada todo el mundo).

-Si, me encantaría, tu que opinas?- pregunto muy emocionada Ume.

-Me parece una gran idea- acepto a la propuesta y se despidió de ellos, al verlos como se retiraban con Ume tomándolos de la mano, le entro cierta nostalgia, pues en verdad se la había bien con la compañía de esa dulce niña, en eso llegan Kyo y Iori.

-Leona, donde estabas? Te estábamos buscando- exclamo Kyo algo molesto por haberse ausentado sin avisar.

-Perdona, Kusanagi-san, quería ir a relajarme un poco- uso la misma excusa que había usado Ume, para no decirles que en realidad se fue por no soportar sus discusiones.

-Esta bien, por cierto hablamos con los encargados y nos dijeron que nuestra casa sería la numero 8- le menciono el castaño.

-Me parece bien- ella respondió tranquilamente.

-Por cierto, quien es esa chica con la que estabas hablando?- interrogo Kyo.

-No es nadie, a penas la acabo de conocer- respondió sin mucha importancia.

-Je, espero que no te hayas vuelto lesbiana o algo parecido- Iori se burlo solo para molestarla

Leona frunció el ceño ante su comentario -Di lo que quieras, como si me importara tu opinión, bobo- Leona paso empujándolo para ir hacía el hogar donde se quedarían durante el torneo.

-Siempre tienes que molestarla?- le pregunto Kyo algo fatigado por los pocos modales de Yagami.

-Pues tendrá que soportarlo, porque así estaré todo el tiempo- dijo al dirigirse también al lugar. Kyo dio un suspiro y los siguió. Al llegar a la 8 a penas entraron y Kyo y Iori ya se pusieron a discutir por quien se quedaba con la habitación mas grande.

-Simplemente no es justo, por que la tienes que tener tú?- exclamo Kyo frente a frente con Iori, mientras Leona solo los veía frustrada por ser tan inmaduros.

-Porque se me dio la gana, además yo la perdí primero- excuso Iori.

-Si pero yo soy el líder del equipo, es justo que yo la tenga- le reclamo Kyo

-Si te duermes pierdes, idiota- ahí Iori lanzo el primer insulto.

-Es suficiente.- intervino Leona al sacar una moneda y mostrándoselas -Muy bien, si sale cara se la queda Kusanagi-san, entendido?- ellos aceptaron la propuesta y Leona lanzo la moneda. Salio cruz.

-Je, yo gano, perdedor- hablo Iori triunfante.

-No, en realidad yo gano- intervino Leona su momento

-Mm? De que hablas, niña?- Iori estaba confuso.

-Deja de llamarme así, con respecto a tu pregunta: dije que si salía cara se la quedaba Kusanagi-san, pero en ningún momento dije que si salia cruz te la quedabas tú- explico Leona su pequeño truco.

-COMO DICES?- Iori estaba furioso, Leona se la había jugado, pues sin importar lo que saliera Iori iba a terminar perdiendo.

-Lo que oistes, ambos perdieron, así que la habitación me la quedo yo- contesto entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

-Cielos, ella si que sabe jugar tu juego, eh Yagami?- comento relajado Kyo, a él no le molestaba que Leona se allá quedado con el cuarto, se conformaba con el echo de que le hayan visto la cara de tonto a Iori.

-Grr, como sea, maldita niña, ya me las pagara- Iori se fue del lugar y Kyo fue a la habitación de la derecha, de todos modos las dos que quedaban eran exactamente iguales. Iori se estaba pasando por el complejo molesto por la jugarreta de Leona.

-_Maldita niña ¿quien se cree que es? Solo se quedo con la habitación para fastidiarme, mas le vale que se cuide, porque yo no dejo que nadie, ni mucho menos una mujer, se burle de mi así como así_- pensó Iori buscando una forma de hacer pagar a Leona por lo que le hizo. Mientras caminaba se topo con la muchacha pelirroja de ojos azules, con la que había visto a Leona hace rato.

La joven se estaba riendo -Hola!- saludo gentilmente a Iori.

-Mm? Y a tu que quieres?- Iori estaba muy indiferente.

-Bueno, estaba un poco aburrida, así que ¿le gustaría jugar un juego conmigo señor?- la chica era muy dulce, pero eso no le afectaba a Yagami.

-Bha, pierdete, no tengo tiempo para juegos de niñas tontas- Iori le paso por al lado pero la chica fue y se paro frente a él.

-Por favor señor, solo un ratito, si?- le mostró unos ojos de cachorro triste. A Iori no le afectaban, pero no tubo mas que aceptar la propuesta para que no siguiera fastidiado.

Dio un suspiro -Esta bien niña, mientras sea solo uno y ¿que juego es?- acepto frustrado.

La niña se alegro bastante -Que bien! es un juego muy divertido, venga se lo mostrare- la niña lo tomo de la mano, se lo llevo hasta un árbol y tomo 10 hojas del mismo.

-Necesitaremos un poco de fuego.- Iori mostró lo que pidió y encendió una llama purpura en su dedo.

-Muy bien, el juego es este: usted quemara las 10 hojas y ambos escogeremos una para adivinar cual sera la ultima en extinguirse, si usted gana puede irse, pero si yo gano tendrá que quedarse jugando conmigo hasta que vengan a buscarme, si?- Iori acepto a su infantil juego, el sostuvo la llama, mientras la joven acercaba las hojas a el fuego para quemarlas y ambos escogieron una hoja, sorprendentemente la chica gano, por lo que Iori tuvo que quedarse con ella hasta ganarle, a él no le preocupaba, sabía que solo tenía que ganarle una vez para poder irse, pero por alguna razón esa niña siempre le ganaba.

-No puede ser, niña ya dime cual es el truco de todo esto- pregunto Iori fastidiado por siempre estar perdiendo.

-No hay truco señor, todo es al azar aquí, creo que usted solo tiene mala suerte- la niña se río, a Iori le hacía sentir verguenza estar perdiendo siempre con esa rara chica. En cierto momento el recordó que ese juego ya lo había jugado antes, era un juego que Iori jugaba con su madre cuando era pequeño.

[Flash Back]

Iori (el cual en ese tiempo tenía 5 años) y su madre (una mujer de largo cabello pelirrojo y ojos rojos) estaban en el amplio jardín de su hogar jugando el juego de las hojas quemadas.

-No puede ser, mama tu siempre ganas ¿como lo haces? ¿cual es el truco?- el pequeño Iori estaba muy interesado en saber como podía ganar aunque sea una sola vez.

La mujer se tapo la boca con sus dedos y se río de la inocencia de su hijo. -No hay ningún truco en esto Iori-kun, todo es cosa de azar, parece que solo tienes un poco de mala suerte- el niño bajo la cabeza algo deprimido por tener tanta "mala suerte", ella para que no se sintiera mal se dispuso a contarle cual era la táctica, pero en eso apareció el padre de Iori (lamento, pero a este tipo no me dieron ganas de ponerle nombre, así que solo piensen en el como él "Señor Yagami").

-Que se supone que hacen?- pregunto gruñonamente el hombre.

-Oh, nada, le estaba enseñando a Iori el secreto para ganar en el juego de las hojas- respondió viendo con ternura a su querido hijo.

-Demonios mujer ¿cuantas veces te eh dicho que no le enseñes juegos tontos a Iori? Él tiene que usar sus poderes para quemar a sus enemigos, no para quemar unas cuantas hojas- el hombre estaba furioso con su esposa, él quería que Iori se convirtiera en un Yagami listo para acabar con cualquiera que se le ponga en el camino, por lo que la única forma en que se comunicaba con su hijo era con su estricto entrenamiento. -Vamos Iori, tengo una técnica que quiero enseñarte- estaba dispuesto a llevárselo pero él no quería.

-No, por favor papa, deja que me quede con mama, al menos hasta que me diga como hace para adivinar cual es la ultima hoja que se extingue al final- el pequeño solo quería estar con su madre.

-Dejate de tonterías, tu no necesitas aprender ese tipo de cosas, tú todo lo que tienes que aprender es la forma de hacerte mas fuerte, eso es todo lo que tienes que hacer- Iori estaba por llorar, pero su madre le hablo.

-Tranquilo mi amor, luego estaré contigo, por lo pronto quedate con tu padre, te prometo que te veré cuando termines, si?- eso calmo un poco a Iori, no quería separarse nunca de su madre, pero su cruel padre siempre lo obligaba, el entrenamiento de Iori era constante y duraba casi todo el día, por esa misma razón no podía pasar mucho tiempo con su madre para desgracia de los dos, ni tampoco comunicarse con otros niños.

-Si, esta bien mami- acepto tristemente, la madre y el hijo se abrazaron

-Te quiero, y te prometo que te veré mas tarde- el padre los separo tomando por el brazo a su hijo y se fueron.

[Fin del Flash Back]

"_A mi madre y a mí nos encantaba jugar ese juego, al final el truco era que si quemabas una de las hojas por el tallo y todas las demás las quemabas por la parte de arriba, la que quemabas del tallo iba a ser la ultima en quemarse por completo, eso fue lo que ella me dijo, aunque, me lo dijo en el momento... en el que ella...- _sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un pequeño gemido, al ver a la niña vio que ella estaba sujetándose el brazo con una cara algo adolorida, ella se había quemado un poco la muñeca por jugar con el fuego, Iori se dio cuenta de esto.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto algo preocupado por la pequeña.

-Si, no es nada, ay, esto me saco por jugar con fuego- dijo al borde del llanto. Iori arranco una manga de su camisa blanca y se la uso para vendar su muñeca.

-Oiga señor, no se preocupe, no tiene por que estropearse la ropa por mí- le menciono algo apenada, pues es tipo de camisas eran algo caras.

-Da igual, tengo 100 iguales a esta- le respondió, para que no se sintiera mal, mientras vendaba su brazo.

-Gracias señor- agradeció la joven al abrazarlo sin aviso, Iori se sentía raro, pero no le molesto y puso su mano en la cabeza de la muchacha.

-Dime niña, tus padres dejan que juegues con fuego?- pregunto Iori separandose un poco de ella, le parecía raro que le enseñaran a jugar con algo tan peligroso como lo es el fuego.

-Si, mi papa me enseño, aunque a mi mama no le gustaba, decía que podía quemarme como ahora- respondió riendo un poco al ver que las palabras de su madre hicieron el ejemplo.

Iori dio una ligera sonrisa -Bueno, ten mas cuidado de ahora en adelante- Iori saco otras 10 hojas para jugar otra vez, esta vez estaba seguro de que iba a ganar, pues ahora ya sabía cual era el "truquillo".

-Cariño, ya tenemos que irnos- una encapuchada de color rojo apareció para llevarse a la pequeña. -Oh, perdón caballero, interrumpo algo?- pregunto al ver que ella no estaba sola.

-No, nada, solo estaba... jugando con ella- Iori contesto algo apenado y desviando la mirada, le daba verguenza decir esa frase tan infantil.

-Jugando?- en eso vio con cierta culpa a la pelirroja -No le habrás echo jugar el juego de las hojas verdad?-

-Je je, bueno, es un juego muy divertido- dijo nerviosa y rascándose la cabeza.

La encapuchada dio un suspiro y se volvió hacia Iori -Perdona, ella tiende a buscar a cualquier persona para jugar, es muy extrovertida y no le gusta estar sola, espero que no te allá molestado- se disculpo apenada por la intromisión de su niña.

-No hay cuidado, de todos modos no tenía nada que hacer, se podría decir que su hija me sirvió para ocupar mi tiempo-

La encapuchada se río -Oh, no señor, ella no es mi hija, solo cuido de ella-

-Esta bien- asistió tranquilamente el pelirrojo.

-Bueno debemos irnos, se esta haciendo tarde y mañana comenzaran las peleas del torneo, no querrás llegar tarde verdad?- se dirigió a la muchacha

-Esta bien, por cierto ¿podría jugar con él otro día?- pregunto la pequeña

-Bueno, si a este joven no le molesta- la encapuchada se volvió nuevamente hacía Iori.

Él se puso a pensar por un momento, luego vio los suplicantes ojos de cachorro de la niña, él sonrío ligeramente -Esta bien, no tengo nada mejor que hacer- con eso la joven se alegro.

-Bueno nos vamos, con su permiso- la encapuchada tomo de la mano a la niña y se fueron, Iori las observo algo molesto, por algún motivo se sentía molesto por no haber llegado a ganarle a la niña, después al verla detenidamente se dio cuenta de que se parecía mucho a su madre, solo que mucho mas joven y al contrario de ella tenía los ojos azules y no rojos, pero no le presto atención y se fue a la casa del complejo, pues como había dicho la encapuchada de rojo, estaba oscureciendo y mañana comenzarían los combates. Al llegar se topo con Leona recostada, cruzada de piernas en el sofá y leyendo un libro, ella movió un poco su libro de su cara para ver quien llego, al ver que era Iori frunció el ceño y puso el libro de vuelta en sus ojos, Iori hizo lo mismo (todavía estaba molesto por la broma que le hizo), se dirigió al pasillo para ir a su habitación.

-Oye- Leona lo llamo.

-¿Que quieres?- Iori contesto en tono seco

-Donde estabas? viniste muy tarde-

-¿Y eso a ti que te importa?-

-Me importa porque si tú no te presentas mañana nos descalificarían, echarías todo a perder- menciono al dar vuelta una pagina de su libro.

-Fui a caminar, contenta? Ahora dejame en paz-

-Tu habitación es la de la izquierda, Kusanagi-san ya se fue a dormir- comento para que supiera en donde dormiría.

-Bien, disfruta tu habitación, la cual es la mas grande y te la ganaste limpiamente- Iori hablo en un tono sarcástico, le era difícil olvidar la broma que le hizo, el estaba dispuesto a irse, pero ella le hablo nuevamente.

-Mira,- Leona dio un suspiro -lamento lo que te hice, de acuerdo? No fue correcto, estaba molesta-

-Eh? Conmigo? Y por que?- pregunto confundido.

Leona se levanto y se paro frente a él -Como que "por que"? No recuerdas lo que me dijistes?- Iori no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba, aunque después recordó algo que le había dicho cuando la encontraron hablando con la pelirroja "Je, espero que no te hayas vuelto lesbiana o algo parecido"

-Solo por eso? Solo era una broma, que poco sentido del humor tienes-

-No fue solo por eso, fue por todo lo que me dijistes durante los 3 meses que estuve contigo y Kusanagi-san, nunca me respetabas y siempre te burlabas de mí, siempre me desanimabas, el único que de verdad me ayudo fue Kusanagi-san, tú no hacías mas que fastidiarme- Leona le restregó en la cara la poca ayuda que le había sido.

-Oh, vamos, si no hubiese echo eso jamas habrías despertado esas llamas azules, si lo piensas bien te hice un favor, deberías agradecérmelo, mujer- Iori no estaba dispuesto a disculparse por nada del mundo, eso no era algo que el tuviera la voluntad de hacer, por lo que solo buscaba excusas para no hacerlo.

-Lo vez? Ni si quiera puedes llamarme por mi nombre, es tan difícil decir "Leona"? Porque aparentemente eso parece costarte mucho trabajo, verdad?- Leona estaba muy molesta con él, por alguna razón Iori siempre se las arreglaba para herirla.

-Ch, que llorona eres- fue lo único que le dijo, sin importar lo que le dijera el seguiría con su tonta arrogancia, la cual no le permitiría decir un simple "Lo siento".

-Llorona? Te burlaste de la muerte de mis padres, mi remordimiento mas grande, dime ¿como querías que me sintiera?-ella bajo la mirada al darse cuenta que el nunca se disculparía por mas que le expresara su sentir. -Sabes? Mejor olvidalo, nunca lo entenderás, no tienes ni idea de como me siento, buenas noches- Leona paso a su lado y se dirigió a su cuarto, Iori estaba algo incomodo pero no quería hacerse mas problemas con ella, mañana comenzaría el torneo y no podía segur teniendo mas distracciones, se fue a su cuarto y acostó, aunque por su cabeza no podían dejar de pasar las palabras de Leona.

-_Tal vez ella tenga razón, tal vez fui.. algo duro, además... yo también se lo que es perder a un ser amado- _con ese pensamiento cayo en un profundo sueño.


	5. La belleza del perdón

**Capitulo: La belleza del perdón**

Eran las 11:25 de la mañana, Iori se había despertado, se ducho y salio de la habitación, al salir se encontró a Kyo y a Leona sentados en el sofá. Kyo estaba viendo la televisión y Leona leyendo.

-Vaya, miren quien es, se despertó el ogro- bromeo Kyo al verlo, Iori frunció el ceño ante su comentario, después volteo a ver a Leona, ambos se vieron por un segundo pero después desviaron la mirada para no verse mas, todavía seguían con resentimientos por lo de ayer.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos- anunció Kyo al levantarse

-A donde?- pregunto Iori

-A donde? Pues al estadio genio, hoy anunciaran los primeros combates, además después de eso ofrecerán un bufet con todo lo que puedas comer, no se tú pero eso yo no me lo pierdo. Ey Leona me acompañas?-

Leona cerro su libro -No tengo nada mejor que hacer, así que si no hay mas remedio...- se levanto para acompañar a Kyo.

-Genial, oye Yagami si quieres venir hazlo y si no, pues me da igual- menciono Kyo y con eso él y Leona salieron, aunque al abrir la puerta se toparon con cierta pelirroja de ojos azules

-Hola!- saludo amablemente la niña

-Hola, como estas, que se te ofrece?-Leona la recibió de buena manera.

-Un gusto soy Kyo- Kyo le extendió la mano, pero ella en vez de aceptarla le dio un abrazo, Kyo se rasco la cabeza algo avergonzado, pero no le molesto

Iori fue a la puerta para ver quien era -Eh? Tu otra vez? Que quieres?- Leona le frunció ante ese recibimiento tan descortés

-No lo recuerda? Dijo que volvería a jugar conmigo ¿lo olvido? Además oí que los dos vivían juntos así que aproveche para verlos a los dos- contesto aun con la sonrisa en su rostro

-Ah si, y tiene que ser ahora?- Iori no tenía muchas ganas ahora de estar con alguien (él en realidad nunca tenía ganas)

-Por favor, si?- la pelirroja puso otra vez esos ojos de cachorro triste.

Iori suspiro -Esta bien niña, pasa- la chica asistió contenta y paso.

-Ustedes ya se conocen?- pregunto Leona

-Me la tope cuando fui a caminar ayer, desde entonces parece que no me la puedo quitar de encima

-Ya veo, bueno entonces creo que yo también me quedo- Leona para que no se quedara sola con el amargado de Iori, decidió quedarse, aunque Kyo intervino

-Eh? Me vas a dejar solo allá como un perdedor?-

-Lo siento Kusanagi-san, pero... yo...- la pelirroja interrumpió a Leona

-Quieren ir por el banquete gratis, no? Esta bien, ve con él, yo me puedo divertir con el señor Yagami-

-Estas segura?- Leona no quería que se sintiera sola, pues sabia que tal vez con Iori ella no se divertiría mucho

-No te preocupes, además el banquete gratis lo dan solo una vez al día, no querrás perdértelo-

Leona dio un suspiro -Esta bien, pero no dejes que se pase contigo, de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo, nos vemos después- la chica se despidió de ambos y algo incomoda Leona se fue con Kyo, dejando solos a Iori y a la pequeña

-Vaya, usted tiene una guitarra muy bonita ¿me la presta?- pregunto al ver la guitarra en el sofá.

-Eh? Ni hablar, esta guitarra solo la toco yo- la niña al oír la negativa bajo la mirada tristemente.

-Ay, muy bien, muy bien, toma- Iori sin mas alternativa le ofreció la guitarra.

-Que bien! Sabe? Mi papa me enseño a tocar desde que era pequeña, me divertía mucho aprendiendo con él, observe esto- la joven empezó a tocar, Iori se sorprendió mucho al ver que esa niña a pesar de ser tan joven tocaba a la perfección dicho instrumento.

-Nada mal, pero no tanto, intenta con esto- Iori comenzó a tocar una nota mas larga y difícil, luego le cedió la guitarra a la chica para que lo repitiera.

-Eso es fácil, mire- ella empezó a tocar y sin ningún problema repitió la nota, Iori estaba bastante intrigado, esa nota había tardado una semana entera en aprenderla y aun así esa niña la toco como si nada. Iori seguía enseñándole notas para que las repitiera, toco aproximadamente 7 notas enteras a la perfección, hasta que erro una finalmente.

-Cielos, esa si estuvo difícil- la niña se rasco la cabeza algo apenada por no haber podido tocarla.

-Es evidente, este tipo de notas no son para principiantes, aunque debo admitir que las otras tampoco lo eran, tu padre si que te enseño bien sabes?-

La niña se río -Yo, mi papa e incluso mi mama, solíamos hacer esto todo el tiempo, él además de la guitarra, también le enseño a mi mama a tocar el piano, y a mi también me enseño a tocar la batería, realmente nos encantaba hacer musica juntos-

-Se ve que tu padre era un gran hombre-

-Si, el suyo también le enseño a tocar señor?- pregunto la joven viéndolo curiosamente

-No, en realidad fue mi madre quien me metió en esto de la musica, mi padre solo se dedicaba a entrenarme lo quisiera o no, la verdad a mi nunca me llamo la atención eso de la violencia- Iori le confeso a la pequeña su desprecio hacia la violencia, cosa que nunca hizo con nadie, excepto a con su madre, a la cual le decía todo, tal vez esa fue la razón por la cual se le dijo a esa pequeña, por alguna razón ella tenía un gran parecido con su difunta madre.

-En serio? Oiga y me enseñaría a tocar esta nota?- la niña quería aprender de Iori sus talentos musicales.

Iori dio una ligera sonrisa y coloco los dedos de la niña en las cuerdas y le explico como tocar esa nota, la chica asistió y comenzó a tocar, esta vez pudo tocarla a la perfección.

-Lo hice! Muchas gracias señor!- ella abrazo a Iori, Iori sintió raro pero no tuvo problema con eso, por alguna razón le gustaba la compañía de esa chica. En ese momento aparece Kyo.

-Oye Yagami, ven. ya esta por...- Kyo se detuvo al ver a esa muchacha abrazada de Iori.

-Di-disculpen, interrumpo algo?-

-No es nada, que querías decirme?- Iori se separo de la chica y se dirigió a Kusanagi.

-Bueno, te quería decir que ya anunciaran el primer combate, creo que deberíamos ir y... Oigan si quieren los dejo solos por mi no hay problema-

-Ya te dije que no es nada ella y yo solo...- Iori fue interrumpido por la chica

-En serio ya se anunciaran las primeras peleas?! Estupendo, yo quiero ir!- la chica estaba emocionada por ver el combate.

-Bueno, si quieres puedes venir con nosotros, no Yagami?-

-Pues, como sea- Iori acepto sin muchas ganas

Los tres se dirigieron al lugar, durante el trayecto Kyo no podía dejar de ver a la chica, le resulto curioso encontrarlo con Yagami en esa situación.

-Ey, por que no me dijistes antes que ya tenías novia? De haberlo sabido no te hubiese echo esperanzas con Leona- interrogo susurrándole Kyo a Iori

-No es mi novia, a penas la conozco-

-Que?! A penas las vez y ya las abrazas?-

-No te confundas idiota! Yo solo estaba...- detuvieron sus susurros al ver que la joven los estaba viendo.

-Oigan, por que susurran tanto?- pregunto viéndolos muy curiosa.

-Eh? Emm, no es nada no te preocupes- contesto Kyo nervioso.

-Mmm, bueno- la joven estaba muy relajada. Kyo le susurro una ultima cosa a Iori

-Oye, luego me explicas todo esto, no creas que me voy a olvidar- advirtió, pero Iori no le dio mucha importancia. Ambos llegaron al lugar y se despidieron de la chica, debido a que ella no podía entrar con ellos porque esa entrada solo era para participantes del torneo, ahí se reunieron con Leona.

-Kusanagi-san donde estabas?- pregunto Leona al encontrarse con ellos

-Perdona primita, fui a buscar a Yagami, pensé que si tal vez nos tocaba pelear a nosotros, nos sería un gran problema que él no estuviese aquí-

-Bueno, esta bien, pero tengo que mostrarte algo importante- menciono Leona muy seriamente

-Algo... importante?- Kyo estaba algo confuso

-Si, mira quienes están ahí- Leona señalo con el dedo y Kyo y Iori se sorprendieron al ver a Yashiro, Shermie y a Goenitz al cual suponían muerto.

-Pero como? Nosotros vimos como se evaporizo frente a nuestros ojos, cuando lo vencimos junto con Kagura- Kyo no podía creer lo que veía

-Pues sigue vivo y ahora esta de nuevo aquí para hacer sus maldades- Leona sabia que ese hombre solo traería problemas

-Ch, ese anciano molesto no sabe cuando rendirse- a Iori no le preocupaba, pero aun así sabia que con Goenitz en el torneo solo tendrían otro dolor de cabeza. De la nada Goenitz despareció del lugar en donde estaba, ellos se quedaron buscándolo con la mirada, pero no lo veían por ninguna parte, hasta que...

-Buscan a alguien?- burlonamente Goenitz le susurro dichas palabras a Kyo, apareciendo de la nada detrás de él, eso hizo que se exaltara y retrocediera bruscamente

-Maldito ¿que diablos haces aquí?- Kyo estaba muy desafiante

-Oh, bueno, no tenía nada que hacer en casa, así que me dieron ganas de ver a mis viejos amigos: Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami y por supuesto, la pequeña e indefensa Leona Heidern- como de costumbre Goenitz estaba burlándose

-Dejate de bromas y ya dinos que planeas- Kyo perdía la paciencia, tenía deseos de golpearlo hasta dejarlo seco, pero tuvo que contenerse.

-Oh si no que harás? Ambos sabemos que si tú me tocas antes de una pelea oficial, los echaran de aquí. Por cierto Leona, eh oído que intentaste suicidarte en él 97, que bueno que te detuvieron, sino tu padre se hubiese sentido muy apenado de que su pequeña hijita muriera, así como el resto de toda su gente- Este comentario molesto bastante a Leona, apretando sus puños fuertemente. Goenitz aprovechaba muy bien lo que tenía de su lado, no tenía que hacer nada, solo tenía que provocar a Kyo o a Leona para que lo golpearan, de esa forma los sacarían y tendría un problema menos de que ocuparse.

-No lo escuches Leona, no tiene caso seguir hablando con este idiota, vámonos de aquí- Kyo sujeto el hombro de Leona y los tres estaban dispuestos a irse, pero Goenitz dijo una ultima cosa

-Diviertanse, ah, y por cierto Kyo, mandale un gran saludo de mi parte a Yuki- Kyo no se pudo contener mas, se dio la vuelta y dirigió su puño hacia el burlón rostro de Goenitz, pero su golpe fue detenido por Iori

-Idiota, calmate, solo conseguirás que nos corran de aquí, estas haciendo justamente lo que él quiere que hagas, manten la calma y no eches todo esto a perder- Iori tenía razón, no podían dejarse llevar por lo que un sujeto con vestido de azul les decía

-Grr, es cierto- Kyo bajo su puño y los tres se fueron ignorando completamente a aquel hombre

-_Como quieran, quería hacer esto de la manera fácil, pero veo que tendré que tomar el camino difícil, los aplastare a los tres uno por uno, cuando llegue el momento-_

Los tres se presentaron cerca de la zona del combate junto con otros luchadores, el anunciador estaba por presentar la primera pelea

_-_Damas y caballeros: con honor les presentamos la primera pelea del KOF de este año, muchos han venido de muy lejos a participar o presenciar, estos combates, pero solo uno se llevara la victoria, sin mas comencemos- el anunciador estaba por decir los primeros dos equipos que se enfrentarían

-Los primeros son el Hero-team- ahí se presentaron K', Máxima y Kula -El segundo es un equipo nuevo reciban al Shadow-team, sus integrantes son Ume Yagami, mientras que los otros dos nos informaron que quieren mantener sus identidades en secreto-

-Ume Yagami? Tu la conoces?- Kyo se dirigio a Iori, el cual estaba con los ojos agrandados al escuchar semejante nombre.

-Ume Yagami, acaso sera...?-

-Ey, Yagami, pasa algo? Te vez muy nervioso- Kyo tenia estaba viendo raro a Iori, parecia aver visto un fantasma.

Iori tomo bruscamente de los hombros a Kyo -Dime, a quien le dijeron Ume? Vamos, dimelo si no quieres que te de una paliza-

-Ey, tranquilo, es esa de allá, por cierto que no es esa aquella chica con la que estabas antes?- Kyo señalo a la tal Ume, efectivamente, era la misma muchachita con la que se encontraron.

-Ella es Ume? Es imposible, no puede ser ella- por alguna razón Iori estaba muy confundido,

-_Esa chica ¿que hace aquí? En verdad va a participar?- _pensó Leona, le resulto raro que esa niña tan tierna y delicada participe en ese tipo de eventos_, _Ume al ver a sus amigos río felizmente y los saludo con una mano, Leona al notar esto sonrío y la saludo de la misma manera, Kyo y Iori no notaron, estaban ocupados hablando, Iori se negaba a creer que esa no era Ume y le exigía a Kyo que le dijera quien era, pero Kyo seguía insistiendole

-Dime de una vez miserable ¿quien es Ume?- Iori no lo dejaba de hacer la misma pregunta

-Pero que pesado eres, ya te dije que es ella, cuando la nombraron el anunciador la señalo, no seas terco, además ¿por que quieres saberlo?-

-Ck, por nada, ya olvidalo- Iori soltó a Kusanagi, prefirió no decirle porque el interés, prenso preguntarselo personalmente a la chica cuando el combate terminara. La muchacha estaba muy emocionada de que su equipo fuera el primero en pelear

-Que bien! Me dejan ir primero?! Por favor- la chica se dirigió a los encapuchados de azul y rojo

-Esta bien querida, nada mas no te vayas a lastimar, de acuerdo?- la de rojo fue quien le contesto

-Si! Que bien!- con eso dio un salto a la zona del combate

Maxima VS Ume-Raund 1-Redy-Faight!

Máxima comenzó lanzando golpes con sus grandes brazo, Ume los esquivaba fácilmente haciéndose a un lado, Máxima disparo un duro puñetazo, pero Ume lo detuvo con una sola mano y con una sonrisa, mostrando estar divirtiéndose en esa pequeña pelea amistosa

-Wow, usted si que es muy fuerte, sabe?- la chica río inocentemente

-Tengo que reconocerlo, a pesar de tener esa cara de angelito eres mas dura de lo que esperaba, nunca creí que nadie, ni mucho menos una jovencita detuviera mi golpe con una sola mano- a Máxima le fascinaba la fuerza que tenía, nunca nadie pudo detener uno de sus puñetazos

-Muy bien, preparate porque esto te va a doler- Máxima dirigió su brazo hacia el suelo y salió disparado, estaba por caer sobre Ume, pero ella simplemente se movió un poco, haciendo que Máxima cayera en la nada, en eso Ume le da un puntapié, por lo que Máxima cayo al suelo, Ume salto y aterrizo con los dos pies juntos en su pecho, luego pateo duramente su rostro dejándolo fuera de combate.

-Es increíble, acabo con ese grandulon con tan solo una maniobra- A Kyo le impresionaba mucho la fuerza que tenía esa extraña chica. Después de la derrota de Máxima entro K'

-Me resulta difícil creer que allás acabado, con el zopenco de mi socio como si nada- menciono K' con una cara indiferente, mientras que la chica solo se reía tranquila

-Si quiere puede rendirse señor, por mi no hay problema-

-Rendirme? Ja, como si una cría como tú me intimidara- K' se sentía seguro de que iba a ganar, no tenía miedo de esa chica

K' VS Ume-Raund 1-Redy-Faight!

K' lanzo una dura patada directamente hacía Ume, al igual que con el puño de Máxima la detuvo con la palma de su mano, rápidamente K' se deslizo detrás de ella y la derribo con una patada baja, Ume llego a pararse con las dos manos antes de caer, cuando volvió de pie K' lanzo un golpe con fuego, lo recibió duramente, ambos retrocedieron

Ume volvió con su risa como si nada hubiese pasado -Esto si que es muy divertido, sabe?-

-Ch, veamos que tan divertido te parece cuando despiertes en una cama de hospital- con eso K' volvió a la misma patada del principio, esta vez Ume no la atrapo, sino que se hizo hacia atrás justo antes de recibir el impacto, en eso lanza algunos arañazos, típico del estilo de cualquier Yagami, K' pudo esquivarlos, pero uno llego a dar en su rostro, esto lo enfureció y le lanzo otro golpe, ella se deslizo hacia abajo y en ese momento apretó su nuca, con eso la vista de K' se nublo hasta caer inconsciente

-Esta chica venció a K'? Ese sujeto tiene casi la misma fuerza que Yagami y yo- Kyo siguió impresionado, Iori también, aunque trataba de disimularlo. Al ser vencidos sus dos compañeros, Kula entro, Ume como siempre riéndose

-Hola, buena suerte- Ume saludo amablemente

-Igualmente, espero divertirme contigo- Kula estaba igual, no era muy distinta a aquella chica

Kula VS Ume-Raund 3-Redy-Faight!

Kula soplo una ventisca de frio hacia Ume, la cual la recibió, de ahi Kula fue hacia ella y la congelo, aparentemente como Ume era incapaz de moverse el combate había terminado

-Mm, bueno ya me lo esperaba, esa niña tiene que ser mas seria al momento de pelear- Kyo estaba algo desepcionado

-Espero que no allá resentimientos, si? Te sacare de ahí cuando digan que allá ganado- le dijo Kula amablemente a Ume, la cual estaba congelada. En ese momento, cuando el anunciador le iba a dar la victoria a Kula, el ataúd de hielo en el cual Ume estaba encerrada, comenzó a brillar con una intensa luz purpura, el ataúd se disperso repentinamente con unas llamas purpuras rodeando a Ume, que al estar fuera ahora podía moverse, Kula cayo al piso inconsciente, debido a que el ataúd con las llamas exploto en su cara, de esa manera la victoria fue para Ume. Kula despertó, pero tarde, la victoria ya se le había dado a Ume. Ume se acerco y con una sonrisa le ofreció la mano, Kula la acepto gustosamente

-Tendrá una fuerza increíble, pero es muy blanda para ser una Yagami, no lo creen?- comento Kyo, luego la chica venia corriendo hacia ellos y se lanzo a Iori para abrazarlo

-Me vieron? Me vieron, verdad? Digan que me vieron, si amigos?- pregunto ansiosa la pelirroja tomando las manos de Leona, Leona sonrío levemente.

-Estuviste estupenda! Creo que incluso podrías vencer a Yagami- contesto Kyo acariciando su cabeza, Iori ignoro su burla y se dirigió a la Ume

-Ey, niña, dime ¿tú de verdad te llamas Ume Yagami?- pregunto directamente

-Eh? Si señor, me llamo Ume Yagami-

-Mas te vale que no mientas!- advirtió Iori bruscamente, Ume se sorprendió, puso sus manos en sus ojos y comenzó a llorar por dicha agresividad, a ella no le gustaba y le asustaba que le gritaran, era una joven muy sensible y delicada

-Oye, Yagami! Que rayos te pasa?!- Pregunto Kyo poniéndose entre Iori y Ume

-Ocupate de lo tuyo! y tú niña, dime de una vez como te llamas!- Iori estaba por agarrarle el brazo a la sollozante chica que lloraba, pero Leona le aparto la mano y abrazo a Ume

-Ya dejala tranquila. No tienes derecho a hablarle así- intervino Leona mientras abrazaba a Ume, quien lloraba contra su hombro.

-Y tu que diablos te metes? Esto es entre ella y yo. Tu no tienes nada que ver, mujer- Leona se harto, se separo de Ume y le dio una bofetada.

-Ya te lo dije, no me llames así y dejala en paz o si no te las veras conmigo- Advirtió, ambos se vieron con una filosa mirada, de la mano de Leona irradiaba una llama azul, mientras que en la de Iori irradiaba una purpura.

-E-ey, calmense no tienen que ponerse así- Kyo sabia que esto no iba a acabar bien

-No Kusanagi-san, es momento de que este cretino aprenda algo de respeto- Leona estaba por hacer algo que desde hace mucho tiempo quería hacer

-Ah si? Pues haz el intento, mujer- Iori también estaba harto de sus berrinches contra él. Leona en ese momento sintió que alguien apretaba su mano, al voltear la mirada vio que era Ume, quien la estaba viendo con unos ojos tristes, eso fue suficiente para calmarla y apagar su llama, sabia que no era buena idea pelearse con él y mucho menos frente a Ume. En ese momento llegaron los encapuchados

La de rojo tomo a Ume y la abrazo -Mi Ume, que pasa? Por que lloras querida?-

-Paso algo malo?- pregunto el de azul viendo a Kyo, a Iori y a Leona

-Bueno, pues vera...- en ese momento Kyo se detuvo cuando vio la mirada de la pelirroja, sabia que aunque Yagami le había hablado mal todavía lo quería, por lo que si les decía lo que paso tal vez no permitirían que se juntase de nuevo con él

-Y bien?- el de azul esperaba una respuesta

-No es nada, solo me lastime un poquito peleando, eso es todo- Ume intervino con una pequeña mentira

-Ay Ume, te dije que tuvieras cuidado- la de rojo la regaño un poco

La pelirroja bajo la mirada tristemente y rozo su nudillo contra su ojo -Lo siento mucho, están molestos?-

La de rojo se arrepintió -No, esta bien, esas cosas pasan- limpio sus lágrimas

-Creo que mejor nos vamos a casa- sugirió el de azul, en eso los tres se retiraron 3. Kyo y Leona se quedaron viendo a Iori con culpa

-Que pasa?- pregunto Iori viendo como lo miraban

-Espero que estés contento Yagami, por tu culpa la regañaron- Kyo lo reprendió

-Oh por favor, si no les dijo que fue porque yo le grite no es mi culpa-

-Eres un idiota- Leona estaba mas molesta aun

-Como dices?-

-Ella no les dijo porque todavía te admiraba y no quería que la separaran de ti, pero tú como siempre sigues siendo un tonto egoísta, solo te preocupas por ti y por nadie mas, ni siquiera eres capas de apreciar cuando alguien te tiene afecto, me das asco- Fue lo ultimo que Leona le dijo a Iori antes de irse, Kyo no dijo nada y la siguió, Iori solo se quedo pensando, ella tenía razón, esa tierna pequeña solo quería ser su amiga, pero él no hacia mas que ignorarla, decidió irse, al llegar a un lago que había cerca del complejo se quedo viendo el agua tranquilamente y algo melancólico, en eso escucho unos llantos, al voltear su mirada a un costado vio que Ume estaba a unos cuantos metros de él, sentada y llorando cerca del lago, aparentemente todavía estaba triste por los gritos que le dio, Iori se acerco

-Oye- la pequeña Ume lo escucho, se volvió hacia él

-Oh, hola señor Yagami- saludo aun triste y sin esa radiante sonrisa que tanto la caracterizaba.

-Por que lloras?- él sabia el porque, pero aun así pregunto sentándose junto a ella

-No es por nada, solo me entro algo en el ojo-

-Si claro, y te entro en los dos verdad?- la chica se río un poco, pues esa respuesta ya se la había dado Leona cuando la encontró llorando por extrañar a sus padres, aunque aun así seguía triste

-Oye niña... Ume, así te llamas verdad?-

-Si, mi nombre es Ume Yagami- dijo aun deprimida

-Esta bien, Ume, por que no les dijistes a tus compañeros que yo te grite?

-Si se los hubiera dicho tal vez me dirían que no lo viese nunca mas, yo no quiero eso, de verdad me divierto mucho jugando con usted- esa joven era tierna, a pesar del mal trato que le daba Iori, ella lo apreciaba y lo quería bastante

-Bueno, yo... lo siento, esta bien?- lo increíble paso, Iori Yagami finalmente se atrevió a decir un "Lo siento", aunque desgraciadamente no había nadie mas para presenciarlo

-No tiene nada de que disculparse señor, yo no estaba enojada-

-Pero estas llorando, no? Debes pensar que soy un ogro amargado-

La chica se río, ahora ya no estaba triste -No es verdad, creo que usted es igual que mi papa-

-Tu crees?-

-Si, él también enojaba mucho, ya que cuando estaba triste, en vez de llorar o deprimirse, se enojaba, era raro, pero mi mama siempre podía calmarlo, ella lo comprendía a la perfección-

-Ya veo, parece que tu madre era una gran mujer- Iori volvió a mirar el lago, algo nostálgico, Ume se dio cuenta de que algo le pasaba

-Señor, y usted también?-

-Mm? Yo también que?- volvió a dirigirse a la pelirroja

-Usted también... esta triste?-

-Triste? Por que piensas eso?-

-Bueno, es que... cuando me grito, usted estaba muy enojado-

Iori dio un suspiro, decidió abrirse mas hacia esa joven -De acuerdo, Ume, te lo diré, te diré por que estaba... "triste"- a esto Ume escucho atentamente

-Veras, Ume Yagami era el nombre de mi madre, ella murió cuando yo tenía 6 años y murió un mes después de mi cumpleaños

-En serio?-

-Si, recuerdas como no te quería prestar mi guitarra? Pues no quería prestártela porque esa guitarra... fue el ultimo regalo que me dio mi madre cuando cumplí 6 años, ella sabía que a mi me gustaba la musica, pero mi padre nunca me permitió seguir mis sueños, me decía que era un sueño estúpido y que solo iba a fracasar, aun así, siempre que pensaba que él tenía la razón, mi madre siempre me apoyaba y me decía que yo podía hacer lo que me propusiera, todo lo que tenía que hacer era solo creer en mi mismo y nunca rendirme sin importar lo que me dijeran, hoy en día tengo una banda y tengo mucho éxito, y nada de eso sería posible si ella no hubiese estado a mi lado, todo se lo debo a ella- Iori dio una sonrisa viendo el lago, se dio cuenta de que todo lo bueno que le pasaba era gracias al apoyo y al amor de su madre, Ume no dijo nada, solo lo tomo de la mano -Sabes algo? Tu te pareces mucho a ella- menciono Iori volviendo a verla

-Mm? En serio?- a Ume le parecía muy interesante esa comparación

-Si, solo que tu eres mas joven y tienes los ojos azules, mi madre los tenía rojos- Ume al escuchar esas palabras le dio un abrazo a Iori, Iori se sentía bastante reconfortado y la abrazo de igual manera

Ume se separo un poco de él -Se esta haciendo tarde, me meteré en problemas si llego tarde a casa-

-Entiendo, yo también tengo que irme- ambos se levantaron

-Señor, podría volver jugar con usted mañana?- pregunto la chica, la angelical sonrisa volvió a su rostro de nuevo

Iori también sonrío -Esta bien, tal vez pueda enseñarte unas cuantas notas mas-

Eso alegro mucho a Ume -Me encantaría! Nos vemos mañana, señor-

-Dime Iori-

-Esta bien, Iori-kun- la niña se fue corriendo aunque se detuvo, por un momento y se volteo -Nos vemos mañana papi- con eso la niña se retiro corriendo felizmente, a Iori le hacia sentir bastante reconfortado que esa inocente y dulce muchacha lo confundiera con su padre, no entendía porque, pero esa chica le agradaba. Iori se fue y llego a la casa, al igual que la vez anterior se encontró a Leona recostada en el sofá, de piernas cruzadas y leyendo un libro, esta vez al verlo no dijo nada, solo se levanto para irse

-Ey, espera- Iori la detuvo

-¿Que?- contesto sin mirarlo

-No vas a preguntarme donde estuve?

-Lo haría si me interesara-

-Bueno aun así te lo diré, estaba con Ume-

-Que? Todavía no terminaste de gritarle y quisiste molestarla para hacerla llorar mas?- pronunció en un tono sarcástico, Leona se dio vuelta y se paro frente a él -Mas te vale que no allás vuelto a herirla, porque sino...-

-Me disculpe con ella- fue interrumpida por las palabras de Iori

-Como?- Leona no creía en lo que oía ¿en verdad ese pelirrojo gruñón se disculpo con alguien?

-Si, ni yo me lo creí cuando lo hice, pero así fue- Iori se encogió de hombros

Ella bajo la mirada apenada por sus insinuaciones -Bueno... supongo que... siento mucho lo que dije-

-No, yo lo lamento, tenías razón, fui un cretino contigo, me la pasaba alardeando haberte ayudado, pero se que te lastime y no fue correcto, en verdad lo lamento-

Leona le levanto la mirada -Bueno, entonces... ya no me llamaras "mujer", "niña" o "mocosa"?- esa fue la esperanza que se hizo

-No, todavía te seguiré llamando así, solo tomare en cuenta tu reclamo para la próxima vez que te nombre, ya de ahí me estas pidiendo mucho- Leona frunció el ceño, pero no se enojo, sabía que Iori no iba a cambiar de la noche a la mañana, pero al menos con disculparse ya era algo

Leona pego un suspiro y camino hacia la cocina, ahí hizo un gesto con su mano para que viniera, Iori la miro raro, pero hizo caso, al entrar a la cocina se topo con un plato de carne con ensalada, aparentemente eran del bufet, al cual él no quiso ir

-Tu me trajiste esto?-

-Bueno, creo que no comiste nada desde que te despertaste, pensé que tal vez tendrías hambre, buen provecho- con eso Leona se retiro para irse a su habitación, aunque Iori le dijo una ultima cosa

-Ey-

Volteo la cabeza a verlo una vez mas -Si?-

-Gracias y buenas noches, mocosa- agradeció con una sonrisa burlona, ella también sonrío

-De nada, buenas noches a ti también, bobo- se retiro y fue a dormir, al acostarse se puso a pensar en el repentino cambio de Yagami

_-Vaya, este tipo si que es raro, primero me menosprecia y se burla de mi, y después se disculpa y me da las gracias- _Leona por un momento se pone a pensar y se da cuenta de algo _-Mm, me resulta curioso que se comporte así justo después de toparse con Ume-_ da una sonrisa, al recordar que Ume también le daba a ella una extraña sensación _-Quien sabe? tal vez esa chica podría llegar a enseñarnos a ambos unas cuantas cosas- _con esto Leona cierra los ojos, entrando así en el mundo de los sueños

* * *

**Quiero dar las gracias a Jenny Heidern, miu kurozaki y a todos los demas que comentan y me apoyan en este fic, muchas gracias, ustedes son mi bateria en todo esto**


	6. Hacer lo mejor? o lo correcto?

**Capitulo: Hacer lo mejor? o lo correcto?**

Eran las 11:10, Iori y Leona todavía no se levantaban, el único que abrió los ojos fue Kyo, quien estaba aprovechando ese momento de quietud para escribir uno de sus poemas, en ese momento tocan la puerta

-Vaya, con lo tranquilo que estaba- la puerta todavía seguía siendo tocada insistentemente -Esta bien, ya voy, ya voy- Kyo se levanto y abrió la puerta, ahí se encontró con la encantadora y radiante sonrisa de Ume

-Oh, eres tú, vienes a ver a Yagami?- pregunto amistosamente

-Si señor Kusanagi-san, esta él o Leona-san?-

-Ellos todavía duermen, pero pasa, no creo que tarden mucho en despertar- la niña asistio felizmente y paso

-Mm? Y que esta escribiendo señor?- pregunto al ver un papel con unas oraciones escritas

-Ah, eso es un poema, generalmente cuando no tengo nada que hacer me pongo a escribirlos, tal vez ahora pienses que soy algo cursi- Kyo se rasco la cabeza algo avergonzado, no le gustaba que las mujeres supieran que él era sensible.

Como de costumbre, Ume se río inocentemente -Por supuesto que no señor Kusanagi-san, me parece muy interesante, a mi tío también le gustaba hacer este tipo de cosas, era un hombre algo rudo, pero también bastante dulce cuando se trataba de cosas intimas como estas, eso era lo que mas le gustaba a mi tía de él-

-En serio? Pues yo tenía planeado darle este a mi novia, Yuki, nos echamos un poco de menos cuando vengo a los torneos de KOF, que para compensarla, cuando vuelvo me dedico a pasar todo el tiempo que pueda con ella- a Kyo le gustaba compensar a Yuki por el largo tiempo en que no la veía, a pesar de que era algo bruto, también era muy cariñoso con ella y no le molestaba mostrarle su lado sensible, realmente ella significaba mucho para él.

-Vaya, usted si que debe quererla mucho, no señor?-

-Si, mas de lo que crees- Kyo tomo la hoja en donde escribía viéndola detenidamente -Aunque la verdad, estoy medio trabado con este, no se me ocurre nada que rime con "amor"-

Ume se puso a pensar un momento -Mm, y que tal "primor"?-

Kyo comenzó a ver si esa palabra pegaba -Amor... Primor, Ey! Eso si que queda bien, se te ocurrió muy rápido- contesto mientras escribía.

-Gracias, aveces yo ayudaba a mi tío a escribir poemas, realmente nos llevábamos muy bien, aunque él solía pelearse mucho con mi papa-

-Mm, que lastima, la familia no debería pelearse-

-No importa, ya que de verdad no les iba nada bien si mi mama o mi tía los veían- le menciono guiñándole un ojo, ambos se rieron ante dicho comentario

-Oye, si tan buena eres, entonces te importaría ayudarme a terminar este?- pregunto Kyo confiado

-No hay problema señor, sera muy divertido- contesto con su sonrisa. Paso un tiempo y terminaron el poema

-Genial! a Yuki le va a encantar, muchas gracias Ume- agradeció Kyo mientras acariciaba su cabeza, en eso Leona salio de su habitación, frotando una toalla contra su cabello, después de haber tomado una ducha, al ver a Ume con Kyo se dirigió a ella

-Ume, que sorpresa verte, que hacen?-

-Nada, estaba ayudando a el señor Kusanagi-san con...- Ume se detuvo al ver que Kyo hacia un gesto para que no le dijera a Leona que lo ayudaba con un poema, todavía quería mantener viva su reputación, y que lo conozcan como él sujeto al cual una chica lo ayuda a escribir poemas, no iba a ser de mucha ayuda, aun así Ume tenía que terminar esa oración -Em... una carta-

-Una carta?- Leona estaba algo curiosa

-S-si, queríamos enviarle una carta a sus padres para que supieran que esta bien, no señor Kusanagi-san?- explico algo nerviosa

-C-claro, mi madre siempre me dice que le escriba a menudo- apoyo Kyo con una nerviosa sonrisa

Leona los vio algo desconfiada -Mm, esta bien- no les creía, pero prefirió no meterse en el asunto, en eso llega Iori, al verlo, Ume se levanto del sofá y corrió a abrazarlo

-Ah, eres tú Ume, supongo que viniste a verme- dijo con su típica cara de amargado

-Si, también quería ver a Leona-san- menciono al tomarle la mano a Leona, la cual le sonrío y sostuvo su mano con las suyas propias

-Quieren ir al parque conmigo?- pregunto viéndolos alegre, por poder estar con los dos

-Esta bien- contesto amablemente Leona

-Si no hay de otra- contesto Iori, con la mirada desviada y algo aburrido

Ume se volteo a ver a Kyo -Usted también viene señor Kusanagi-san?

-No, lo siento, pero debo quedarme, me entere de que hoy pelearíamos con el Psycho-team en una hora, yo los cubriré si se les hace tarde, pero traten de llegar a tiempo, bien?-

-Llegaremos lo mas pronto que podamos- contesto Leona

-Bien- Kyo se levanto para irse a su cuarto -Ah y por cierto Yagami, luego me cuentas como te fue con Leona- le susurro mientras pasaba

-Dha, Pudrete- fue todo lo que le dijo Iori a Kyo. Ume se fue con ellos tomándolos de la mano, el trayecto fue silencioso, pues Iori y Leona no eran muy habladores, sin mencionar de que ellos no se llevaban muy bien. Al llegar al parque Ume se sintió muy emocionada, se adelanto un poco de ellos y comenzó a reírse, realmente estaba muy feliz, se topo con un perro, ella lo saludo y lo acaricio, el perro lamia su rostro, mientras ella le ponía la mejilla, repentinamente todos los animales que estaban en el parque se acercaron a ella, Ume no era indiferente y les daba amor a todos, venían desde grandes perros y pequeños gatos, hasta las tímidas e indefensas aves se paraban sobre ella, Ume emanaba un aire de calma y serenidad que incluso los animales podían sentirlo, mientras que Iori la observaba junto con Leona

-Es increíble no crees?- Leona rompió el silencio que había entre ambos

-A que te refieres?-

-Ah, por favor, mirala, parece como si todas las cosas buenas de este mundo se centraran en ella. Se ve tan calmada, tan pura, es tan tierna y hermosa, parece... parece...- Leona no sabia como terminar esa oración, no sabía identificar con exactitud como se veía Ume

-Parece... un ángel?- Iori supo que palabra estaba buscando

-Si, eso es lo que parece, un hermoso ángel, que cayo del cielo- menciono Leona, mientras veía reconfortada a Ume jugando y abrazando a los animales. Una persona de traje paso junto a ellos viendo su reloj, Leona se fijo en él, pues ella no traía uno, eran las 12:20

Leona se puso algo nerviosa -Demonios, el tiempo se fue volando, Yagami, tenemos que irnos, nuestro combate ya va a comenzar-

-De acuerdo, vámonos- tranquilamente Iori se dio la vuelta para irse, aunque Leona lo detuvo

-Oye, espera, y Ume?-

-Ah si, claro. Ume! Ven aquí- Ume escucho su llamado y fue a verlos

-Si? Pasa algo?- pregunto Ume todavía con un ave en la cabeza

-Ume, en verdad lo siento, pero tenemos que irnos para nuestra pelea- Leona se sentía bastante apenada, no quería dejar a Ume sola

Ume se deprimió un poco -Ay, en serio, tan pronto? Bueno, esta bien- ella acepto algo triste

-En verdad lo lamento Ume, te prometo que luego estaremos contigo, de acuerdo?- Leona quería animarla, eso la alegro un poco, sabía que cuando ellos terminaran su combate podría estar lo que quedaba del día con ellos

Ume sonrío de nuevo -De acuerdo- abrazo a Leona, la cual también hizo lo mismo

Leona se separo un poco -Bien, quieres venir con nosotros?-

-No, después voy, quiero quedarme un ratito mas aquí-

-Comprendo, bueno, ya vámonos- ambos se retiraron, mientras se iban Leona no pudo evitar voltear la cabeza para ver a Ume, realmente estaba muy incomoda dejándola sola en el parque, a Iori obviamente eso no le importaba, con esto, Ume quedo sola en el parque, estaba algo deprimida, pero luego uno de los gatos se le acerco frotándose contra sus piernas, eso le hizo ver que aunque Iori y Leona se fueron, aun podía divertirse con sus amigos los animales. Mientras tanto, Yashiro y Shermie se encontraban en ese mismo parque, estaban pensando sobre su trato con Goenitz

-Ey, de verdad crees que fue buena idea hacer ese trato con él?- pregunto Shermie a Yashiro

-No, la verdad no confió en él ni en lo mas mínimo, pero tendremos que hacerlo si queremos traer de vuelta a Chris- Yashiro tampoco se fiaba de Goenitz, pero sabía que si querían traer a su amigo de regreso del sello, no les quedaba otra salida

-Si, pero es muy probable que planee algo, además, recuerda que dijo que Orochi solo saldría de su cuerpo si encontrábamos a alguien mas, y sus características son muy difíciles de conseguir-

-Si, Orochi solo acepta cuerpos con alma y corazón puro, la ultima vez, teníamos planeado ofrecerle el la novia de Kusanagi, Yuki, pero desgraciadamente los guardianes de los tesoros hicieron la interrupción del proceso temprano, por lo que Orochi tuvo que usar el cuerpo de Chris, y ahora ya no podemos ir a por ella, ya sabe quienes somos, por lo que no dejara que nos acerquemos, tenemos que conseguir a alguien mas que no nos conozca, alguien que este dispuesto a darnos su confianza, alguien...-

Yashiro es interrumpido por una pelirroja de ojos azules -Hola!- los saludo a ambos amablemente

-Eh? Hola- Shermie la saludo algo extrañada

-Que tal?- Yashiro hizo lo mismo

-Oigan, ¿quieren jugar un juego divertido?- pregunto la pelirroja esperando una respuesta

-Shermie seguía algo confusa, pero acepto -Un juego? Bu-bueno, tu que opinas?- se dirigió a Yashiro

-No tenemos nada mejor que hacer, supongo que esta bien-

La chica se emociono -Bien! Vengan les mostrare- a ambos les parecía raro, pero aun así la siguieron, hasta un pilar de hojas, tomo un montón y luego saco otra de su bolsillo que estaba marcada

-Muy bien, el juego es así, yo lanzare las hojas, y los tres tomaremos una gana el que tenga la hoja marcada- el juego sonaba muy infantil, pero para no herir los sentimientos de la joven ambos aceptaron, ella lanzo las hojas al aire y los tres tomaron una, extrañamente la chica gano y tomo la hoja marcada

Yashiro se sorprendió -Eh? Como lo hiciste? Eran demasiadas como para tomar justo la que tú querías-

La chica se río -Soy muy buena en este tipo de juegos, no se porque, pero aunque perdió, no fue divertido?- Yashiro y Shermie asistieron, por alguna razón, la inocencia de esa chica les agradaba bastante

-Oye, jamas oí hablar de este juego ¿quien te lo enseño?- pregunto Shermie

-Nadie, yo misma lo invente, cuando no tengo nada que hacer me gusta inventar juegos nuevos-

-Juegos nuevos? Y que otros te sabes?- pregunto Yashiro, la chica contenta les enseño otros de sus juegos, paso un buen rato con ellos, esa alegre niña les agradaba bastante.

-Oigan tengo que irme- les informo, pues tenía que ir a ver el combate de el Eclipse-team contra el Psycho

-Entendemos, espero verte después- Yashiro se despidió

-Volvamos a vernos alguna vez, si?- Shermie en verdad quería volver a pasar algo de tiempo con su nueva amiga

-En serio? Gracias chicos, les molestaría esperar un rato aquí? Quiero mostrarles algo, ahora vuelvo- ella se fue corriendo y ellos la esperaron, Yashiro vio que había encontrado lo que buscaban, por lo que se lo informo a Shermie

-Ey, crees que ella pueda ser el corazón puro que buscamos?-

-Parece que si, pero...- Shermie no estaba segura de querer aprovecharse de la confianza de esa pequeña

-Si, entiendo a que te refieres, pero recuerda que es por Chris, no quieres verlo de nuevo?

-Por supuesto que quiero! Nosotros no somos lo mismo sin él-

-Y entonces?-

-Es que... parece que le agradamos mucho a esa chica, se parece mucho a él no crees?- ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de que hacer, esa chica en verdad confiaba en ellos, y sería una gran crueldad tener que abusar de su confianza y entregársela a Orochi como si no valiese nada

-Si, es cierto, pero aun así debemos...- Yashiro detuvo sus palabras al ver que la muchacha volvió, tenia un ramo de flores en sus manos, el cual se los ofreció con una sonrisa,

-E-esto es... para nosotros?- pregunto Yashiro, mientras tomaba las flores

-Si, cuando los encontré me sentía algo sola, me divertía con los animales, pero ellos no podían jugar ninguno de mis juegos conmigo, por eso quise estar con ustedes, de verdad me agradan, y me alegraron el día, me alegra de que podamos ser amigos- pronuncio la chica con su hermosa sonrisa -Bueno, ya me voy, adiós- la adorable niña se fue, dejando muy pensativos a Yashiro y a Shermie, ya ni sabían lo que tenían que hacer, si entregaban a la chica a Orochi, podrían traer a Chris de vuelta, pero aun así no podrían vivir tranquilos con el saber de que es inocente niña confió en ellos y aun así la traicionaron

-Difícil decisión, no?- una voz les susurro al oído, al darse la vuelta se encontraron a unos encapuchados de color azul y rojo

-U-ustedes quienes son?- pregunto Yashiro al ver a esos misteriosos sujetos

-Nuestras identidades no son importantes, lo importante es la decisión que piensan tomar- menciono la de rojo

-A que se refieren?- Shermie intento disimular

-No tienen porque mentirnos, sabemos perfectamente lo que planean, quieren romper el sello de Orochi para traer de vuelta a su amigo, no?- el de azul ya sabia su pequeño plan

-Tal vez, porque el interés?- Yashiro estaba algo desafiante, pero prefirió no hacer ningún movimiento brusco

-Si ustedes saben que Orochi tiene planeado destruir a la humanidad ¿por que lo ayudan? Piensan que ustedes harán la excepción solo por haberlo ayudado de forma condicional?

-Es la única forma! No sabemos si alguien podrá detenerlo de nuevo cuando salga, pero tampoco podemos permitir que se lleven a nuestro compañero como si el no valiese nada, y si ustedes tienen planeado detenernos entonces los aplastare yo mismo!- Yashiro lanzo un duro golpe, pero se detuvo justo antes de llegar al de azul, cuando vio su mano se dio cuenta de que estaba congelada

-P-pero que es esto?- Yashiro quedo atónito al ver que su mano congelo de la nada

-No buscamos pelear con ustedes- la de rojo encendió una llama carmesí de su mano, acercándola a Yashiro, Shermie intento detenerla pero sus manos fueron agarradas por el de azul

-Su-sueltame- exclamo al de azul, intentando safar sus manos, pero era inútil, ese hombre era mucho mas fuerte que ella

-Tranquila, no vamos a lastimarlos- aun así el de azul seguía sujetándola. Yashiro al ver que la llama se acercaba a él intento atacar a la de rojo con su otro puño, pero ella lo detuvo justo antes de alcanzarla, Yashiro intentaba soltarse, pero a pesar de ser una mujer tenía bastante fuerza. La de rojo acercaba cada vez mas la llama de su mano a Yashiro, pero en cierto punto, la bajo hacia su mano congelada

-Shhhh, tranquilo muchacho, solo queremos ayudarlos- pronuncio serenamente la de rojo, mientras le descongelaba la mano con sus llamas, cuando la descongelo se mantuvo sosteniéndola con las suyas, en señal de confianza

-Nosotros no dejaremos que nada malo le pase a su amigo, buscaremos una forma de liberarlo del sello, SIN traer a Orochi con él, pero por favor, dejen en paz a Ume- dijo el de azul mientras soltaba a Shermie

-A quien?- pregunto Yashiro, no sabían quien hablaban

-De Ume, es la niña con la que estaban hablando, no se los dijo? Ay, disculpenla, ella siempre tiene la mala costumbre de presentarse ante los demás sin decir su nombre- se disculpo algo apenada la de rojo, por los pocos modales de su niña

-Ella se llama Ume?- pregunto Shermie

-Si, tenemos entendido de que quieren que se convierta en el nuevo cuerpo de Orochi- menciono el de azul

-Por favor, no hagan eso, ustedes de verdad le simpatizan. Puedo ver que ustedes no son malas personas, solo están guiados por el mal camino que se les ah presentado- la de rojo en verdad podía ver la bondad que ellos tenían en su interior

Yashiro todavía no estaba seguro -Como sabemos que en verdad podemos confiar en ustedes?

-Si ustedes confían en nosotros tomaran la decisión indicada y el camino correcto- pronuncio la de rojo al soltar su mano

-Nosotros nos retiramos, recuerden, no permitiremos que lastimen a su amigo, no importa la decisión que tomen, juramos que lo protegeremos sin importar lo que pase, no dejaremos que Orochi cegue otra vida inocente, mucho menos la de un niño - con esa promesa ambos se dieron la vuelta y se retiraron

-Oigan- ellos se dieron la vuelta al escuchar a Yashiro -Gracias- ambos sonrieron y siguieron su camino.

-Estas seguro de que debemos confiar en ellos?- Shermie seguía algo desconfiada

Yashiro se puso a ver las flores que Ume les había regalado -No se si ellos en verdad podrían ayudar a Chris, pero...- recogió las flores -algo es seguro, nosotros tampoco debemos permitir que lastimen a Ume- Shermie asistió y ambos se fueron. Mientras Iori y Leona ya llegaron al estadio y sus oponentes eran el Psycho-team

-Oigan, casi no llegan, un poco mas y tendría que sobornar a esta gente para que esperaran un poco mas- les hablo Kyo, pues el tuvo que cubrirlos durante su ausencia

-Perdona Kusanagi-san- Leona se sentía apenada

-Que quejumbroso eres, ya deja de llorar y muevete- Iori grosero como siempre

Kyo frunció el ceño, pero paso de él y se dirigió a Leona -Ey, primita, que tal si tú vas primero? así podrás poner a prueba tus poderes con un verdadero oponente- sugirió Kyo, Leona jamas había usado sus llamas contra alguien en el tiempo en que las tuvo, esa era una buena oportunidad

-Entiendo- Leona se dirigió a la zona -_Espero que estos tres meses no hayan sido una perdida de tiempo-_

El Ikari-team (Ralf, Clark y Wiph) vieron como Leona aparecia

-Ey! Leona! Buena suerte- grito Ralf apoyando a su compañera

-Creen que allá despertado esas llamas? Nunca nos dijo que lo hizo- Clark estaba algo pensativo

-No lo se, pero si estuvo 3 meses con Kusanagi y Yagami fue por algo, no te parece?- Wiph tenía bastantes dudas

-Bueno, supongo que ahora lo averiguaremos- Ralf se concentro el la pelea

Leona VS Chin-Raund 1-Redy-Faight!

Chin comenzó lanzándose contra Leona, la cual lo esquivaba, ella hizo un corte, el cual Chin pudo esquivar agachándose, Leona se movió rápidamente y perforo su espalda, él cayo al piso, pero se levanto, Leona se mantenía esperándolo con la guardia alta, Chin volvió a lanzarse, pero Leona, con sus dos manos perforo su estomago y parte del pecho, aun así sus manos no se despegaban de Chin, en cierto momento Chin exploto en llamas azules, esto tomo por sorpresa a todo el publico, parecía que Chin perdió, pero volvió a pararse

Chin sonrío -Los jóvenes de hoy en día cada vez dan mas sorpresas, tus ataques me dan sueño, literalmente- en ese momento Chin se tumbo en el suelo dormido, dándole así la victoria a Leona

-Increíble! De verdad puede usar las llamas- Clark no creía lo que veía

-Si, pero esto es raro, esas llamas no son como la de los Kusanagi, son llamas azules, que querrá decir?- Wiph estaba bastante intrigada con las llamas azules de su amiga

-No se, aunque algo es seguro, Leona se ah vuelto mas fuerte que nunca- Ralf se quedo bastante impresionado

Leona VS Kensou-Raund 1-Redy-Faight

Kensou comenzó lanzando la Psyncho esfera, Leona lo deshizo con un corte de fuego azul, después ella salto, cruzo sus manos y lanzo una "X" generada por el fuego azul, Kensou pudo cubrirse, aunque Leona aterrizo frente a el y perforo su pecho mientras tenía una llama encendida en su mano, Kensou cayo, mientras se levantaba Leona puso dos dedos en el aire y de ella emanaban las llamas azules, cuando Kensou se puso de pie ella lanzo la llamarada de fuego que estaba preparando (acababa de usar una de las técnicas Kusanagi que le enseño Kyo) incinerando a Kensou y venciéndolo

Kyo río orgulloso -Sabia que ese truco le iba a servir bastante-

Athena apareció en escena como la ultima del Psycho-team -T_engo que tener mucho cuidado, Leona esta usando llamas azules y las combina con sus cortes, además sabe algunas técnicas de Kyo-san- _Athena sabia que no podía contenerse con Leona

Leona VS Athena-Raund 3-Redy-Faight!

Leona hizo un corte con fuego en el piso, haciendo que una llama azul se deslizara por el piso (igual que como Kyo e Iori lo hacían, solo que en azul) Athena uso una barrera devolviendo el ataque a Leona, ella se hizo a un lado, Athena se teletransporto detrás de Leona, en ese momento Athena lanzo un puñetazo, aunque Leona lo detuvo con la mano, toma a Athena por el cuello de la ropa, la pasa sobre su cabeza y la azota contra el suelo (una táctica defensiva del estilo de los Yagami) cuando Athena se levanta, Leona toma su cabeza con las manos, parecía que iba a lanzarla hacia atrás como otro de sus agarres, pero en vez de eso la hizo estallar en llamas azules, Athena estaba débil, pero se levanto una vez mas, Leona fue corriendo hacia Athena para vencerla de una vez, hizo un corte con fuego y Athena levanto una Psycho barrera, cuando el ataque de Leona golpeo la barrera, Athena apareció en otro lugar

Athena se dio cuenta de que ya había estado en un lugar así antes -Ahora que lo recuerdo, una vez, cuando Iori quiso pelear con Kyo-san al salir de la escuela, yo use una de mis barreras para protegerlo del ataque de Iori, aunque al igual que ahora logre infiltrarme en el interior del alma de Iori, cuando entre, me encontré a un niño que parecía ser Iori llorando- y al igual que en ese entonces, Athena se encontró a una niña de cabello azul, manchada de sangre y llorando -No puede ser, esto es...- la niña lloraba cada vez mas fuerte, en ese momento Athena vuelve a estar conciente, pero en el piso y llorando

-Athena, Athena que te pasa?- pregunto Kensou preocupado por ella

-Parece que llego a tocar el alma de aquella jovencita por medio del contacto de energia, dime Athena, que viste?- pregunto el viejo Chin

-Lo mismo que vi cuando me infiltre en el alma de Iori, el alma de Leona esta triste y amargada- contesto Athena viendo con lastima a Leona que estaba con Kyo e Iori

-Muy bien Leona! Estuviste maravillosa!- Kyo felicito a Leona. En ese momento vino Ume con sus compañeros, ella corriendo a abrazarla feliz por la victoria de su amiga

-Leona-san, eres muy fuerte, felicidades!-

Leona sonrío y acaricio su cabeza mientras la abrazaba -Muchas gracias, Ume-

-Crees que pueda llegar a ser tan fuerte como tú?- Ume en verdad tenía esperanzas de ser como Leona

Leona se separo y le respondió seriamente -No, tu nunca seras igual de fuerte que yo- Ume se deprimió por esa respuesta y bajo la cabeza, aunque Leona todavía no había terminado de hablar, subió la cabeza de Ume poniendo sus dedos en la barbilla y le hablo con una sonrisa -Tú seras incluso mas fuerte de lo que yo llegue a ser, mucho mas fuerte- Ume se puso contenta y volvió a abrazarla

-Quieren volver al parque conmigo?- Ume quería volver a estar con ellos

-Claro, te prometí que volveríamos a estar contigo- Leona se dirigió a Iori

-Yo no recuerdo haber prometido nada- Leona le frunció el ceño -Ay, pero supongo que no tengo nada mas que hacer- acepto sin mas remedio

-Bien, entonces creo que yo también podría ir- Kyo se apunto también

-Bien! Va a ser muy divertido!- Ume estaba muy emocionada

-Esta bien, pero vuelve pronto querida, no es bueno que andes de noche tú sola- aconsejo la de rojo

-No me pasara nada, porque los tengo a ellos para cuidarme, verdad?- Ume se volvió a sus amigos

-Por supuesto, no se preocupen cuidaremos bien de ella- aseguro Kyo a los encapuchados

-Bien, pueden irse- el de azul les permitió el pase. Los cuatro llegaron al parque y pasaron el día con ella, de verdad Ume sabía como hacerlos sentirse bastante reconfortados, incluso a Iori, pero como de costumbre lo ocultaba bajo una seria mirada. Kyo junto con Iori se sentaron en una banca, mientras veían a Leona y a Ume jugando con uno de los tantos gatos que se le acercaban a la pelirroja

-Sabes? Esa niña se parece mucho a un...- Kyo fue interrumpido

-un ángel?- Iori termino su oración

-Si, la verdad eso es lo que parece ¿como lo supiste?-

-Ya había escuchado una comparación parecida- y efectivamente, esa comparación de Ume y un ángel también la había echo Leona la primera vez que la llevaron al parque, Kyo vio que se estaba haciendo tarde, por lo que tenían que llevar a Ume a casa

Kyo se levanto de la banca pera llamarla -Ey! Ume! Se esta haciendo tarde y ya tenemos que irnos-

-Ya voy! Adiós gatito- Ume se despidió del gato y se levanto junto con Leona. Los tres llevaron a Ume a casa

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana Ume- Kyo se despidió

-Si, gracias por todo, me divertí mucho hoy- Ume abrazo a Kyo y le susurro algo al oído -Luego me avisas cuando necesites ayuda con tus poemas, mandale saludos a Yuki de mi parte- los tres se despidieron y se fueron a casa, los tres se fueron a dormir, cuando Iori iba a entrar a su habitación sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro, esa no era otra que Leona

-Que pasa?-

-Dime, por que accediste a ir al parque con Ume las dos veces?- esa era una buena pregunta

-Por que lo preguntas?-

-Bueno, tu no eres de los que salen mucho con los demás, incluso aunque Kusanagi-san estaba ahí no parecías tener problema-

-No lo se, simplemente lo hice y ya. Buenas noches-

Leona dio una sonrisa -Lo hiciste porque te agrada y te gusta verla feliz verdad?-

-Eh? Por que habría de agradarme esa niña?-

-No tienes porque admitirlo si no quieres, pero si te soy sincera, eso es algo muy tierno de tú parte-

-Je, lo que tu digas- Iori notoriamente no quería admitirlo, pero sabia a la perfección que era cierto, Ume le agradaba y le encantaba verla feliz

Leona dio un suspiro, se le acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla -Buenas noches, señor "yo odio a todo el mundo"- con eso se retiro hacia su habitación.

Iori se toco la mejilla donde lo había besado y por un se puso a pensar en lo que le dijo acerca de Ume -Je, por supuesto que me agradas, niña tonta- de esa forma entro a su habitación. Leona se encontraba acostada y tocándose los labios ¿por que le dio por darle un beso a Yagami? Que no le caía mal?

-Es extraño, nunca hice algo como eso, aunque...- se acobijo un poco mas con las sabanas y cerro los ojos -me gusta su perfume-


	7. Una nueva esperanza

**Capitulo 7: Una nueva esperanza**

El torneo iba normal, el Eclipse-team así como el Shadow-team llegaron a la segunda fase fácilmente. Eran las 11:30 Kyo había ido a hacerles una visita a su equipo original de Japón

-Entonces... como te va con tus nuevo equipo?- pregunto Daimon a su ex-compañero

-Supongo que bien, Yagami como siempre esta de gruñón, y Leona no dice mas de dos palabras. Saben? Me gustaría hacer algo por ellos para que dejasen de ser tan fríos, parece como si siempre estuviesen deprimidos-

-Si quieres animar a Leona tal vez yo pueda invitarla a salir- Benimaru como siempre buscando a alguna chica a quien ligar

-Ya quisieras, además es probable que Yagami te parta la cara si te ve con ella-

-Eh? Yagami-san esta saliendo con Leona?- a Shingo esto le sorprendió bastante

-No, la verdad ellos se llevan bastante mal, pero algo me dice que hay algo mas entre esos dos, después de todo son muy similares entre si-

-Bueno, pero me resulta muy difícil que puedas alegrar a esos dos, cada vez que los veo están como si fueran de piedra, no parecen sentir nada- comento Daimon

-Si, pero no siempre es así, últimamente se han estado viendo con una chica, parece que les agrada bastante, lo mas extraño es que ella es completamente opuesta a ellos-

-Mm? Opuesta? Que quieres decir?- pregunto Benimaru

-Como sabrán Leona y Yagami son bastante serios, no hablan con nadie y les gusta estar solos. Esa chica por otra parte, se la pasa riendo, es muy extrovertida y siempre quiere estar en compañía de alguien, es rara, pero también bastante agradable-

-Y como se llama?-

-Ume Yagami-

-Ume Yagami? No es la que venció a el equipo de K' y Máxima?- pregunto curioso Shingo

-Si, la misma-

-Iori la conoce? Pregunto Daimon, no era usual ver a dos miembros de un mismo clan sin que se conozcan

-Si te soy sincero no lo se. Yagami se puso como loco cuando escucho su nombre, pero aparentemente tampoco sabía quien era-

-Tal vez simplemente la confundió con alguien mas- fue lo que pensó Daimon

-Quien sabe? Pero ya que, nos vemos después, hoy el equipo de Ume va a pelear y le prometimos que íbamos a ir a verla- Kyo se levanto de su asiento y se despidió de sus amigos, aunque Shingo le dijo otra cosa cuando estaba por salir por la puerta

-Ey, Kusanagi-san, si pudo ayudar a Leona a usar las llamas ¿crees que yo pueda hacer lo mismo?- Shingo como siempre ilusionado

-Eh... si claro lo que tu digas, como sea, nos vemos- Kyo salió por la puerta y se fue

-Oyeron eso chicos? Kusanagi-san dice que yo también puedo, de seguro yo también despertare mis propias llamas, de seguro serán naranjas, no, serán amarillas, no no esperen esperen, serán rojas- Shingo como siempre haciéndose fantasías

-Emm, si, seguro- Benimaru y Daimon como siempre intentando no romper su burbuja

Mientras tanto, Leona había ido a ver a sus compañeros para estar al tanto de si algo raro ocurre en el torneo

-La verdad todo esta normal, Seth, Ramon y Vanessa no nos dijeron haber visto nada raro, creo que Kagura solo tubo un mal sueño y ya- contesto Ralf, cuando Leona les pregunto si pasaba algo

-Si, pero aun así recordemos que Goenitz esta metido en esto, tenemos que mantenerlo altamente vigilado- Clark estaba seguro de que ese hombre tramaba algo

-Bueno en fin, luego te decimos si averiguamos algo, pero por ahora todo esta normal- concluyo Wiph

-Esta bien, entonces me retiro- Leona hizo un saludo militar y se dispuso a irse, pero Wiph la detuvo

-Ey, espera Leona ¿te vas a ir así nomas?-

-Si, ya me dijeron todo lo que vine a oír, por lo que mejor me retiro-

-Vaya Leona, relajate un poco, esa es forma de tratar a tus amigos?- exclamo Ralf al ver que solo vino para preguntarles sobre la misión

-Entonces que mas quieren decirme?-

-Que hay con esas llamas? Por que nunca nos dijiste que podías hacer eso?- a Wiph le extrañaba que pudiese sacar fuego azul de las manos y que jamas se los haya dicho

-Kusanagi-san me pidió que no lo hiciera, dijo que quería que fuera una sorpresa-

-Si, respecto a eso, por que azules?- pregunto Clark, haciendo referencia a algo ovio

-No lo se, pero Chizuru-sama dijo que los que eran descendientes de clanes distintos podían heredar poderes únicos-

-Si, es cierto, parece que no eran cuentos después de todo- dijo Ralf, al recordar que Chizuru dijo que eran tan solo rumores-

-Por cierto, Leona, me eh dado cuenta de que eres amiga de esa chica que venció a mis amigos, como se llamaba...? Ume?- menciono Wiph, pues ella las vio abrazándose cuando derroto al K' y a su equipo

-Si, me la tope en la inauguración, últimamente nos esta visitando desde entonces, es una buena chica- Leona no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar a Ume

-Je, diselo a mi hermano, desde que ella lo venció en la primera fase no ah parado de quejarse- comento Wiph riéndose

-Dime, como te va con Kusanagi y Yagami?- pregunto Clark para ver como le iba con su nuevo equipo

-Supongo que bien, Kusanagi-san es bastante educado conmigo-

-Y Yagami?- menciono Wiph al ver que solo hablo de Kyo

-Bueno la verdad ese Yagami es peor de lo que imaginaba, ni si quiera puede llamarme por mi nombre- respondió algo molesta al recordarlo

-Je, no te preocupes por él. Cuando el torneo termine no tendrás que juntarte con él nunca mas- dijo Ralf intentando animarla

-Mmm, pues que raro, pensé que te gustaba- comento Wiph con una maliciosa sonrisa

-Gustarme? Ese idiota ni siquiera me agrada- Leona contesto algo molesta

-Solo digo, si lo piensas Yagami se parece mucho a tí-

-De que hablas? No nos parecemos en lo absoluto, solo tenemos la misma sangre, nada mas-

-Ay, por favor Leona, ambos viven en el mismo mundo. Además, estoy seguro de que Yagami tiene un lado que simplemente no quiere mostrar, después de todo ¿por que crees que acepto ayudarte durante tres meses?-

-De seguro solo lo hizo por alguna razón en la cual él sale beneficiado-

-Como digas, pero si te soy sincera, creo que harían buena pareja- Leona no presto atención a lo que dijo y se quedo con la mirada baja.

-Ey, Wiph, no la hagas sentir incomoda en su día especial- comento Ralf guiñándole un ojo a Leona

-Día especial? Ah, por dios es cierto, Leona muchas felicidades- felicito Wiph con una sonrisa

-Deberíamos celebrarlo no creen?- sugirió Clark

Leona pego un suspiro -Ustedes saben que no me interesa celebrar este día, es algo muy tonto- respondió Leona muy seriamente, en eso tocan la puerta

-Yo iré- Wiph se ofreció a atender el llamado, mientras ellos seguían hablando

-Como que algo tonto? Sabes que solo es una vez al año, no?- hablo Ralf

-Da igual, no tiene nada de importante, solo es otro día común y corriente-

-Navidad y año nuevo también, y sin embargo todo el mundo lo celebra, por que no celebrar tu propio día?- comento Clark

-Es diferente, navidad y año nuevo son importantes para todo el mundo, pero este día no le interesa a nadie- Leona por alguna razón no le tomaba importancia a este día

-A nosotros si, por eso deberíamos celebrarlo entre nosotros-

-Ya se los dije, olvidenlo-

En eso llega Wiph -Ey Leona, mira quien te esta buscando- detrás de ella aparece Kyo

-Kusanagi-san, pasa algo?- pregunto algo sorprendida por su aparición

-Bueno, es que en unos momentos va a pelear Ume y su equipo, pensé que tal vez querrías verlo- respondió Kyo, pues hoy le tocaba pelear al Shadow-team contra el Women-team (en donde por cierto estaba Chizuru)

-Esta bien, Ume de seguro se pondrá triste si no vamos. Avisenme si descubren algo mas, de acuerdo?-

-Pero Leona, y lo de hoy?- Ralf insistía con el tema en el que se quedaron

-Ya se los dije, hoy solo es otro día como cualquier otro, simplemente no lo tengan en cuenta y continúen con la misión- Leona se fue algo triste, eso llamo la atención de Kyo

-Que le pasa?- les pregunto a los Ikari

Ralf se dispuso a contarle -Bueno, hoy es 10 de enero-

-Si, y?-

-Hoy es su cumpleaños- intervino Wiph

Kyo se sorprendió -En serió? si eso es cierto entonces por que esta tan deprimida?-

-Eso es lo que nos gustaría saber, siempre que le proponemos celebrar su cumpleaños dice que es tonto y que pensemos en él como otro día cualquiera- Respondió Clark. Nadie sabia con exactitud porque a Leona no le gustaba que hablasen de su cumpleaños. Kyo se deprimió un poco, le parecía bastante triste el echo de que fuera el cumpleaños de su media prima y no lo tomase en cuenta en lo absoluto

Leona hablo desde la puerta -Kusanagi-san, no vas a venir?-

-Ehh, si ya voy- respondió Kyo y se dirigió otra vez a los Ikari

-Disculpen, podría hablar con ustedes después?-

-Si, claro, supongo que no hay problema, pero que es?- acepto Ralf, sin saber que era lo que quería Kusanagi

-Lo sabrán cuando lo hablemos, terminando la pelea los veré en mi casa, es la 8, esta bien?- los Ikari aceptaron y Kyo se fue con Leona

-De que hablabas con mis compañeros?- pregunto Leona, pues se había tardado mucho en volver

-Ehh, de nada, no te preocupes por eso, mejor vámonos, no querrás dejar sola a Ume o si?- Kyo intentaba no hablar del tema, Leona asistió, pues sabía que Ume se pondría triste si no estaban ellos para animarla. Mientras tanto Iori estaba durmiendo aun, como no les tocaba pelear prefirió quedarse encerrado en casa, aunque tenía ciertos sueños, se encontraba en el piso, aparentemente herido y Leona le estaba gritando algo, pero no se oía nada, solo se podía ver su boca moviéndose y a ella derramando lágrimas

-N-no llores, son tan solo unas leves heridas, estoy bien, pero por favor... no llores- Iori le hablo con una tierna voz, por alguna razón lo lastimaba verla tan triste, en ese momento se despertó, abrió lentamente sus ojos y se quedo mirando el techo -_¿Que fue eso? Por que tuve ese sueño tan extraño? Y lo que es mas ¿por que ella estaba ahí?- _fue lo que pensó, jamas tenía sueños de ese tipo, generalmente los únicos sueños que tenía involucraban a el matar a Kyo, decidió olvidarse de eso. Se levanto, se ducho y se echo en él sofá, se puso a pensar por un momento y luego recordó que Kyo le había dicho que se iría a ver a sus amigos del equipo Japón y Leona a ver a sus compañeros de los Ikari, por lo que estaba solo en casa, no tenía a nadie a quien ver, a diferencia de todo el mundo no tenía amigos, realmente nunca los tuvo, a excepción tal vez de Vice y Mature, pero nunca les dijo abiertamente que las consideraba sus amigas, siempre aparentaba que no les importaba. No sabía el porque, pero el echo de no tener a nadie en esos momentos lo hacia sentir... solo, aunque él sabia que no siempre fue así, él tubo al menos una amiga

[Flash Back]

Iori dormía tranquilamente, hasta que escucho una fuerte discusión, se levanto, fue por el pasillo y se asomo por una puerta, los que discutían eran sus padres

-Por que? Por que no dejas que tenga una vida normal como cualquier otro niño?!- exclamo la mujer de cabello largo y pelirrojo

-Exactamente por eso, él no es un niño normal, él es un Yagami, fue elegido para llevar el Metagama como muchos de nuestros otros descendientes- dijo el hombre, esto dejo muy asombrado a Iori, su padre ya le había contado que a algún miembro especifico del clan se le otorgaba el Metagama para guardarlo en el interior de su alma, pero nunca creyó que uno de esos elegidos fuese él

La mujer golpeo la mesa -No es justo! Es tan solo un niño. No merece tener que soportar esa carga!-

-Da igual si es justo o no, la decisión ya esta tomada, no tengo nada mas que hablar contigo-

Ume comenzó a llorar -Miserable monstruo, tú no tienes corazón, ni si quiera con tu propio hijo. Es por tu culpa que él esta así ¡Por tu culpa él no tiene amigos!- alzo la voz, realmente estaba furiosa

-Amigos? Je, eso no es algo que él necesite, ni tampoco es de mi preocupación, ahora, si no tienes nada mas que decirme vete, estoy muy ocupado como para lidiar con tus tonterías, Ume- la mujer no dijo mas y se fue, al salir se recostó en la puerta con la cabeza baja, aunque después vio a un costado, se sorprendió al ver a Iori sentado en el piso con una mirada triste, había escuchado todo. Ume se acerco y se sentó junto a él

-No puedes dormir cariño?- ella intentaba no toca el tema

-Mama, es cierto? Yo... voy a guardar el Metagama de la familia?- Iori estaba asustado, sabía que tal vez no podría tener una vida normal con uno de los tres tesoros dentro de su alma

Ume lo rodeo con su brazo -No es tan malo mi amor. Todavía puedes seguir tus sueños. No me dijiste que te gustaba la musica? Si te lo propones puedes ser gran musico, yo creo en ti-

-Pero mama, es cierto lo que dijiste. No tengo amigos, por mas que lo intento... por mas que quiero... no tengo ni un solo amigo-

-Mi niño- Ume lo abrazo para consolarlo

Iori comenzó a llorar -Todo lo que quiero... es tener al menos un amigo... solo uno- confeso sollozante y llorando contra su madre

Ume se aferro mas a él -No digas eso. No fue cierto lo que dije. Tú si tienes una amiga. Mama es tu amiga. Mama siempre estará contigo para protegerte. Mama te quiere- eso alivio bastante a Iori. Sabía que sin importar lo que pasara su madre siempre estaría a su lado para cuidarlo, pues él siempre iba a ser su pequeño y adorado hijo. Ume lo acompaño hasta su habitación, ahí lo acostó y le canto una hermosa canción para que se durmiera, se acerco a él y beso su frente -Mama te ama cariño, nunca lo olvides- Ume salió por la puerta y la cerro con cuidado, mientras veía a su hijo dormir pacidamente

[Fin del Flash Back]

Iori es sacado de sus pensamientos cuando alguien toco la puerta, ya sabía quien era, así que se dirigió a abrirla

-Hola Iori-kun- efectivamente, era la pequeña Ume, quien al ver a Iori se lanzo hacia él para abrazarlo

-Que tal, Ume?- Iori como siempre haciéndose el que no le importa nada

-Hoy me toca pelear, vendrás a verme, si? Por favor- Ume como siempre con sus ojitos de cachorro triste

-Supongo que si, tenía planeado quedarme aquí, pero bueno- Iori acepto y ambos se fueron. Al llegar, estaban Kyo y los encapuchados hablando

-Entonces, que dicen?- pregunto Kyo, aparentemente les había echo una propuesta

-Esta bien querido- acepto amablemente la de rojo

-Sera un placer ayudarte- el de azul también estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo con lo que sea que tuviese planeado, Leona no los veía estaba a unos cuantos metros viendo la entrada, esperando a Ume que todavía no llegaba, entonces llegaron a Iori con Ume tomándolo de la mano

-Hola Leona-san- Ume la saludo con un abrazo contenta de que vinieran a verla

-Ume, donde estabas? Un poco mas y tal vez nos hubiesen descalificado- exclamo la de rojo un poco molesta

-Lo siento, fui a buscar a Iori-kun para que nos viera- contesto Ume

-Esta bien, lo importante es que estas aquí- dijo el de azul

-Bueno, allá voy!- Ume estaba a punto de ir a la zona de combate, pero fue detenida por la de rojo quien la tomo de los hombros

-Aguarda querida, esta vez sera mejor que yo vaya, no quiero que te lastimes de nuevo-

-Ay, esta bien- Ume se deprimió y bajo la cabeza.

Kyo le toco el hombro -Sera en otra ocasión Ume- intentaba animarla. La de rojo se puso en la zona, al presentarse le sonrío a Mai

-Espero que no te molestes conmigo, pero tengo que vencerte- hablo de una manera muy educada

-Lamento decírselo señora, pero no voy a dejarme ganar tan fácil- hablo desafiante Mai

-Entiendo, buena suerte- en eso la de rojo encendió un par de llamas carmesí en sus manos

-_Que? Sera del clan Kusanagi?_- pensó Kyo al ver esas llamas

Mai VS Ella (recuerden que mantienen su identidad en secreto)-Raund 1- Redy-Faight!

Mai comenzó lanzando abanicos, la de rojo solo los quemaba con sus llamas, Mai se acerco y lanzo una pequeña llamarada de fuego, la cual fue absorbida con una palma por su contrincante, esto asombro mucho a Mai

-Perdoname, pero los ataques de fuego no surten ningún efecto en mí. Yo puedo controlar cualquier tipo de llama a mi antojo, no importa si es mía o de otra persona- explico la de rojo a Mai -Todavía puedes desistir de este combate si lo deseas-

Mai se sintió ofendida por ese consejo -Tendría que estar demente si pensara en rendirme. Señora, si me rindo todo lo que conseguiré sera veguenza y desilusión- Mai comenzó a atacarla con sus abanicos cuerpo a cuerpo, sin embargo la de rojo los bloqueaba sin ningún problema

La de rojo sonrío ante esas valientes palabras -Eres una buena niña. Estoy segura de que a ti la vida te deparara un gran futuro- en ese momento la de rojo desapareció entre llamas y reapareció detrás de Mai, al sentirla Mai rápidamente se dio la vuelta, al hacerlo la de rojo puso sus dos dedos en su frente, Mai repentinamente se desmayo en los brazos de la misteriosa mujer -pero esta vez, la victoria es mía. Por cierto, deberías usar una mejor ropa, te podría dar un resfriado si te vistes así- la victoria termino siendo de la encapuchada de rojo

King VS Ella Raund 2-Redy-Faight!

King comenzó dando un salto y cayo directamente hacia la de rojo para patearla en el aire, la de rojo solo ponía sus brazos para cubrirse, cuando las patadas de King se detuvieron aprovecho ese momento para dispersar alguna de sus llamas sobre ella, aunque King afortunadamente pudo retroceder antes de ser alcanzada. Al ver que estaban a distancia, la de rojo puso sus manos en el piso, de ahí comenzaron a salir llamas, como si la tierra estuviese escupiéndolas, dichas llamas que salían del piso se acercaban cada vez mas a King, aunque ella pudo esquivarlas mientras se dirigía poco a poco a la mujer misteriosa, cuando finalmente pudo llegar hasta ella, le propino una dura patada en el estomago, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la de rojo inclinara el torso, pero repentinamente la mujer se comenzó a quemar y su cuerpo se disperso entre las llamas, King se sorprendió y se lanzo hacia adelante, sabia que si se daba la vuelta caería en el mismo truco que cayo Mai, pero ese movimiento fue muy apresurado, ya que la de rojo reapareció justo frente a ella, dándole un duro puñetazo en el estomago

-Peleaste bien querida, pero fuiste muy impaciente- sermoneo la de rojo, King antes de desmayarse sonrío con un ojo cerrado y le dijo unas ultimas palabras

-Gracias por el consejo, lo tendré en cuenta por si vuelvo a enfrentarme a un oponente tan hábil como lo es usted- con eso King orgullosa quedo inconsciente en los brazos de la mujer, quien delicadamente la puso en el suelo. Ahora le tocaba pelear a Chizuru, esta no iba a ser tan fácil, pues su fuerza era comparable a la de Kyo y Iori

Chizuru VS Ella-Raund 1-Redy-Fight!

La de rojo comenzó con una llamarada de fuego dirigiendose hacia Chizuru, pudo esquivarla y lanzo una de sus sombras para atacarla, al intentar tocarla con sus llamas, se desvaneció, aprovechando esa distracción, Chizuru lanzo una esfera, impactando sobre su adversario, ella se levanto usando solo sus pies, aunque al intentar encender sus llamas de nuevo no pudo, sus poderes fueron sellados, ya conocía esa técnica, sabía que solo duraba un lapso de tiempo, por lo que durante ese periodo tendría que mantener su defensa. Chizuru uso una de sus sombras las cuales caminaba con sus brazos en movimiento, la de rojo pudo bloquear las manos que la atacaban, pero algunas de ellas al ser tan veloces y confusas de predecir terminaron golpeándola en el rostro, en el brazo y en el estomago, la mujer tenía un gran aprieto, le era muy difícil pelear contra las sombras de Chizuru sin usar sus poderes, pero después de un rato las llamas volvieron a sus manos. Se teletransporto detrás de Chizuru y ágilmente dirigió sus dedos a su frente, afortunadamente Chizuru lo bloqueo con una mano y con la otra golpeo la barbilla de la mujer, del golpe la capucha empezó a caer de su cabeza, todos se quedaron viendo atentamente, finalmente iban a ver el rostro de esa misteriosa persona

Al darse cuenta de eso el encapuchado de azul se alarmo -_No, no podemos permitir que la vean, si lo hacen todos nuestros planes se echaran a perder- _en ese momento saco un dedo e hizo un ligero movimiento hacia arriba, la capucha de la mujer volvió a su posición, levanto su brazo y lanzo una pequeña llamarada a Chizuru, que afortunadamente pudo esquivar

La de rojo se acomodo la capucha -Jovencita! Eso fue algo muy descortés y grosero- exclamo molesta por los pocos modales de Chizuru, la cual quedo en silenció -No quería hacer esto, pero me veo forzada- alzo sus manos al aire y de sus amplias mangas comenzaron a salir llamas en grandes cantidades que se reunían detrás de ella. Todo el mundo comenzó a aterrarse, pues mientras las llamas se reunían crearon una especie de de ola de fuego que se hacia cada vez mas grande, llegando incluso a tener el tamaño de un edificio. Todos comenzaron a gritar del miedo, parecía el fin del mundo. Chizuru no sabía que hacer, esa inmensa ola de fuego la iba a atrapar sin importar lo que hiciera. Kyo y los demás también estaban exaltados

-Demonios, esa cosa nos va a rostizar. Tenemos que salir de aquí- sugirió exaltado Kyo. Si no se iban tal vez terminarían sucumbiendo ante el calor de las llamas. Ume se aferro fuertemente a Iori y comenzó a llorar

-Ume, esta bien, solo tenemos que irnos y estaremos a salvo- le hablo Leona, tomandola de los hombros para calmar su miedo

-No, no es eso, ya lo había visto antes- aparentemente a Ume no le asustaba la ola de fuego, era otra cosa

-Entonces dime, si no es eso ¿que es?- pregunto Leona, no sabía que era lo que la aterraba

-Los gritos, no me gustan, tengo miedo- dijo llorando y abrazando fuertemente a Iori. Era cierto, cuando Iori le había gritado cuando le pregunto su nombre, ella no lloraba porque Iori se había enojado, lloraba porque por alguna razón sus gritos de furia la asustaron demasiado. Mientras la de rojo creaba la ola y la hacia cada vez mas y mas grande, alcanzo a escuchar los sollozos de Ume

-Ume...- en ese momento detuvo la gigantesca olay fue con Ume -Ume, mi pobre bebe, no llores, perdoname, no quize asustarte- la consoló y la abrazo fuertemente para calmarla -Shhh, tranquila, ya paso, te prometo que no le volveré a hacer, ya no llores mas- estaba bastante arrepentida, aunque con ese ataque hubiera ganado, sabía la fobia que tenía Ume con los gritos, no iba a significar nada su victoria si tenía que pagarla con las lágrimas de Ume

Chizuru se quedo viéndola -_Aunque todo el publico se fue,_ _el combate todavía no termina. Si la ataco ahora podría vencerla de un solo golpe- _Chizuru empezó a prepararse para atacarla, pero no pudo, cuando vio a la pequeña pelirroja llorando y abrazada de la mujer de rojo algo la detuvo -_Esa chica... es igual a la pequeña que vi en mi sueño- _Chizuru bajo su postura -_No, no debo. No sería una victoria justa si la ataco de espaldas. _Oiga, señora!_- _Chizuru llamo a su contrincante, la cual volteo la cabeza -El combate todavía no termina. Por favorvuelva o se considerara un abandono- La de rojo se dio cuanta de que tenía que seguir y se separo de Ume

-Dime Ume, estas mejor? De verdad perdóname cariño- quería asegurarse de que ya no estuviese triste

Ume dio una pequeña sonrisa -Si, esta bien, no me pasa nada- con eso la de rojo pudo irse tranquila a continuar el combate

-Por cierto, lamento lo de antes. Su niña esta bien?- menciono Chizuru apenada, al recordar cuando golpeo a la de rojo en la barbilla haciendo que casi su identidad fuera revelada

La mujer sonrío -No, esta bien, se que no eres una mala mujer, de verdad fue un placer luchar con una chica tan encantadora y con tan buenos modales como lo eres tú, Chizuru Kagura- la de rojo se despidió amablemente y se fue

-E-espere, y el combate?-

La mujer se río un poco -Querida, tú ya ganaste, mira- señalo el cronometro y se vio que estaba en 00, Chizuru había ganado por tiempo, pues ella realmente jamas había sido dañada en todo el combate. La de rojo se presento con los demás (Kyo, Iori, Leona, Ume y el hombre de azul)

-Lo lamento mucho, creo que perdí- dijo un tanto apenada

-No importa, todavía quedamos nosotros dos, deja que yo me ocupe del resto- menciono el de azul y se dirigió a la zona para pelear con Chizuru

-Ume, estas segura de que estas mejor? en verdad lo siento- pregunto tomandola de los hombros, realmente quería cerciorarse de que su niña estuviese bien

-Si, no te preocupes, solo me asuste un poquito, pero ya estoy bien- eso alivio bastante a la de rojo

Kyo se volvió a la recién llegada -Perdone, no es por ser metiche, pero ¿acaso usted es del clan Kusanagi?-

-No, lo siento cariño, pero yo no soy de los Kusanagi. Yo vengo de otro clan el cual ya no existe-

-No existe? Y cual es?-

-Todo se desvelara con el tiempo, por ahora disfruta del combate- Kyo asistió y se quedo viendo a el par

Chizuru VS Él (recuerden que mantienen su identidad en secreto) Raund 1-Redy-Fight!

Chizuru lanzo una de sus sombras, el de azul la esquivo, Chizuru se dirigió a él dandole unos cuantos golpes, los cuales fueron bloqueados, él la tomo de las muñecas, Chizuru no podía safarse, pero luego genero otra sombra la cual golpeo al de azul haciendo que este se alejara, cuando ella vio sus manos se dio cuenta de que estaban congeladas

Ella sabía de donde venia -Este poder... solo puede ser producto de...-

-Así es, yo soy del clan el cual fue desapareció hace años- (perdonen, pero al igual que a el nombre del padre de Iori, a este clan tampoco me dieron ganas de ponerle nombre)

-Ese clan... tenía la capacidad de no solo controlar el agua, sino que también podía cambiar su temperatura llegando a descenderla cerca del 0 absoluto-

El de azul dejo la charla de lado, puso sos manos en el piso y creo unos tempanos de hielo (iguales a los que podía crear Kula) Chizuru retrocedió sin ser alcanzada, aunque el de azul se materializó en agua y volvió a materializarse detrás de Chizuru, el extendió el brazo hacia la izquierda, pero eso era tan solo una distracción para la vista de Chizuru, uso su otro brazo y puso sus dedos en su frente, pero esta vez no se desmayo igual que Mai. Apareció en un lugar raro y frente a ella estaba el hombre de azul

-Q-que ah...?-

-Tranquila, solo estamos dentro de tus pensamientos-

-Dentro de mis pensamientos?-

-Si, nosotros tenemos la habilidad de infiltrarnos en la mente de otros por medió del contacto-

-Ya veo. Entonces si me trajo hasta aquí, es por una razón-

-Si, tengo la necesidad de hablar contigo-

-Es sobre Orochi, verdad?

-Si, como te habrás dado cuenta Goenitz esta aquí, supongo que su invitación es robada, al igual que como nosotros robamos la nuestra-

-Si, sabía que ustedes vendrían así como también sabía que Goenitz haría lo mismo. Organice este torneo con la intención de traer respuestas a mis sueños. Las invitaciones solo las hice para asegurarme de que solo vinieran a los que yo consideraba importantes, pero en realidad esperaba que ustedes y Goenitz robaran algunas para así poder entrar-

-Eres muy astuta, Chizuru Kagura-

-Lo se. Digame, usted es el que me dejo esa nota?-

-No, realmente no fue así, fue nuestra Ume la que se encargo de eso-

-Ume? Te refieres a esa pequeña que estaba llorando?-

-Así es. Mientras tú dormías, nosotros ayudamos a Ume a infiltrarse en tus sueños-

-Ya veo, entonces ella y la niña que vi son la misma persona-

-Exacto, no creímos que confiarías en nosotros si te decíamos abiertamente nuestro plan-

-Su, plan? Pero... quienes son ustedes?-

-Eso es lo que voy a decirte, pero no quiero que nada de lo que te cuente sea revelado, esto solo puede quedar entre tú y yo ¿entendido?- Chizuru asistió y el hombre le contó todo, ella no podía creer lo que escuchaba, era algo demasiado irreal, pero vio que el hombre decía completamente la verdad

-Esto no puede ser. En verdad ese es el destino que nos deparara a todos?-

-Es un destino lamentable, pero es el que nos espera, a menos que acabemos de una vez con las ambiciones de Orochi-

-Pero... ¿en serio esa pequeña es...?-

-Mi tiempo se acaba, solo puedo estar en la mente de alguien por un periodo de tiempo, sera mejor que me retire-

-Espera, todavía no me haz dicho que es lo que debemos hacer-

-Solo asegurate de que todo salga como según como lo planeamos, de lo contrarió sera algo que lamentaremos todos, confío en ti Chizuru Kagura- con eso Chizuru despertó en el piso, frente a ella estaban sus amigos Kyo e Iori, ella estaba en los brazos de Kyo

-Vaya hasta que por fin despertaste, penamos que te habíamos perdido- comento Kyo al ver que al fin abrió los ojos

-Cu-Cuanto tiempo llevo inconsciente?- pregunto algo desconcertada

-No hace mucho, pero por mas que te hablaba y te sacudía seguías como inmóvil. Leona fue a llamar a los de emergencia. segura que estas bien?-

-Si, no pasa nada, solo me fui por un momento- ella comenzó a ver a su al rededor y noto que no había nadie mas que ellos dos y Leona que estaba viniendo

-Chizuru-sama, que bueno que ya despertaste- dijo Leona al ver que despertó de su sueño

-Si, por cierto donde están los demás?-

-Los demás? Ahh, te refieres a Ume y a su equipo? Ellos se fueron a les pedí buscar unas cosas, no es nada importante-

-De acuerdo, entonces mejor me voy. Mai y King deben preguntarse que fue de mi- Chizuru se dispuso a irse, pero Kyo la tomo del brazo

-Espera, te puedo pedir algo?-

-Mm? Y que es?- pregunto algo extrañada. Kyo se alejo de Iori y Leona y le susurro algo a él oído. Iori y Leona los miraban, se preguntaban que era lo que le estaba diciendo

-Y bien? Que dices?- Kyo espero una respuesta con una sonrisa

-Mmm, bueno, parece interesante, además como perdí no tengo nada mejor que hacer- Chizuru se encogió de hombros y acepto

-Genial. Ve a nuestra casa y te lo explicare todo con mas detalle, de acuerdo? Yo me quedare aquí y le pediré algo a Yagami. Luego te veo- Chizuru acepto y se fue

Leona se acerco con Iori -Que era lo que estaban hablando?- pregunto ella

-Ah, nada, solo no le des importancia- Kyo se dirigió a Iori -Ey, Yagami, puedes venir a hablar conmigo unos minutos?-

-Que quieres? Y por que no puede ser aquí?- pregunto Iori

-Solo ven. Sera tan solo un momento-

Iori se le quedo viendo -Esta bien, pero mas te vele que valga la pena- acepto y Kyo se lo llevo y le dijo a Leona que los esperara, ella acepto y Kyo se fue a hablar con Iori

-Que quieres que haga que?- pregunto Iori al oír la propuesta

-Eso. Quiero que invites a salir a Leona-

-Por que habría yo de hacer eso? Ni si quiera me agrada y quieres que salga con ella? Pero por favor- Iori se negaba

-Oh vamos, no niegues que no te gusta. Además ¿que puedes perder?-

Iori pego un suspiro -Esta bien, pero me devolverás todo el dinero que pierda por esta cita- condicionalmente acepto y ambos fueron con Leona

-Ya era hora, casi me iba sin ustedes- dijo Leona. Kyo le pego un codazo a Iori en el brazo, este le gruño y recordó lo que tenía que hacer

-O-oye... me preguntaba... si tu querrías- Leona se quedo viéndolo y el suspiro -¿Quieres ir a comer y ver una conmigo?- pregunto sin tantos rodeos. Leona se quedo callada por un momento ¿por que de repente a Iori se le paso por la cabeza esa idea?

-Por... por que me preguntas eso?- por alguna razón estaba algo nerviosa

-Bueno, Ume no nos ah pedido que la llevemos a ninguna parte. No tengo nada que hacer y supongo que tú tampoco así que... ¿que dices?- Iori estaba igual de nervioso que ella

-Bueno... esta bien, supongo- acepto algo rara

-Bien, diviertanse. Los espero en casa, adiós- Kyo se despidió y los dejo solos. Se quedaron viendo por un momento

-Bien, ya vámonos no?- sugirió Iori y Leona lo siguió. Llegaron hasta su moto, Iori le pidió que subiera, ella lo hizo

-Oye, sujetate o si no vas a caerte- le hablo Iori, pues Leona cuando se subió tenía las manos detrás del asiento

-B-Bueno- ella acepto y lo sostuvo, se sonrojo al estar en esa situación con él, Iori le pareció bastante gracioso

-Vaya, se nota que a ti ni te tocan con un palo- comento burlonamente

-Como dices?- ella se molesto ante ese comentario

-Je, nada- Iori arranco bruscamente, a lo que Leona se aferro fuertemente de él. Mientras tanto Kyo ya llego al su casa en el complejo, ahí estaban: Chizuru, Ralf, Clark, Wiph, Ume y el par de azul y rojo

-...y así es como se juega- Ume le estaba un juego de cartas a Ralf y Wiph

-Que juego tan extraño. Nunca había escuchado de él ¿en serio tu lo inventaste?- pregunto Wiph a Ume

-Si, divertido, no?- hablo con una de sus dulce sonrisa

-Bastante. Muestranos otro- a Ralf le gustaban los juegos que ella se sabía

-Esta bien- acepto gustosa la niña, acomodando las cartas

-En serio esa niña tan alegre es hija de...- Chizuru detiene su comentario, al ver que el de azul puso su dedo en su boca en señal de que guardara silencio

-A veces, los hijos no salen exactamente como sus padres- menciono la de rojo. En eso llego Kyo

-Bueno chicos, no hay tiempo para charlar, Leona y Yagami estarán aquí y este lugar debe estar listo cuando lleguen- hablo Kyo sin previo aviso

-Leona esta con Yagami?- pregunto Ralf algo preocupado

-Le pedí que la invitara a salir para distraerla-

-Y... ella acepto?-

-Si, no fue ningún trabajo que aceptara, a diferencia de Yagami-

-_Je, sabia que le gustaba-_ pensó Wiph

-Muy bien, ustedes trajeron lo que les pedí?- Kyo se dirigió a los encapuchados

-Por supuesto. Nos aseguramos de que no faltara nada- contesto el de azul

-Bien, entonces mejor pongamonos a trabajar-

Mientras tanto, Iori e Leona llegaron a un restaurante de comida china y ordenaron sushi. Mientras comían Leona no paraba de mirarlo,

-Pasa algo?- pregunto Iori, se dio cuenta de que lo miraba raro

-No, por que lo preguntas?-

-Me estas mirando como si tuviese algo en la cara, o que? Lo tengo?-

-N-no, no tienes nada-

-Entonces que es?-

Leona bajo la cabeza -Por que me invitaste a salir?-

Iori se puso a pensar por un momento y tomo un suspiro -Porque te lo debo-

-Me lo debes?-

-Si, te eh estado tratando mal últimamente, creo que tal vez debería compensártelo-

-Ya te habías disculpado, no hace falta que hagas esto-

-Dha, mis disculpas solo fueron palabras. Si de verdad alguien lamenta algo creo que debería demostrarlo-

Ella dio una pequeña risa -Entonces si ese es el caso creo que tú nunca te haz disculpado con alguien-

-Mm? Bueno, tal vez, pero si lo piensas creo que tú tampoco-

-Yo no tengo de que arrepentirme con nadie, incluso en los torneos solo hiero a los demás por el bien de mis misiones, tú solo lo haces para vengarte de Kusanagi-san-

-Mm, Tal vez tengas razón, pero entonces que hay de Ume?-

-Ume? ella es una buena chica, por que habría tener que arrepentirse con alguien?-

-A ella le gusta pelear. Sabes? Si lo piensas, sin importar la razón, creo que cuando uno hiere a otro siempre debería sentirse arrepentido, después de todo la violencia es violencia-

-Desde cuando eres tan pacifista?-

-La verdad eso de la violencia nunca fue de mi gusto, pero uno tiene que vivir así aunque no le guste-

-Supongo que es cierto, a mi tampoco me gusta la sangre y sin embargo siempre tengo que mancharme las manos con ella a cada rato-

-Bueno, al menos si me pongo a pensar en eso, se que cuando toco en mi banda me puedo olvidar de esos problemas-

-Tienes una banda?-

-Si, tal vez pueda enseñarte alguna de mis canciones-

Leona sonrío -Tal vez sea interesante- ambos continuaron hablando. A pesar de que no eran muy habladores, entre ellos se contaban cosas triviales, como de la vida, las opiniones y defectos que tenían de algunos participantes del torneo (incluyendo a sus propios compañeros: Vice, Mature, Ralf, Clark y Wiph) burlándose de: el sobrepeso de Chang, la estatura de Wiph o el cabello de Joe. Incluso llegaron a preguntarse si sus tonos de cabello, rojo y azul eran naturales o estaban pintados, por alguna razón estaban cómodos uno con el otro

-Si, desde entonces Ralf pensaba que su cabello se iba a quemar si se quedaba mas en ese desierto- comento Leona riéndose un poco

-Je, procura que no lleve una sombrilla la próxima ves que lo envíen ahí- bromeo Iori y Leona se río un poco mas

-Bueno, creo que estoy lleno ¿vamos al cine?-

-Claro- ambos se levantaron para ir a el cine, durante el trayecto por alguna razón Leona ya no le incomodaba estar abrazada de Iori, al contrarió se sentía bastante cómoda, viendo como el sol estaba por ocultarse a unas pocas horas, ella se sentía tan cómoda que incluso apoyo su cabeza en la espalda de Iori mientras veía el hermoso color naranja, Iori lo noto, pero no dijo nada y siguió conduciendo. Al llegar al cine vieron que habían tres películas, eran de terror, acción y amor

-Terror?- pregunto Iori viendo el primer cartel

-Mucha sangre- contesto Leona y vio el segundo cartel -Acción?

-Muy violenta- contesto Iori y vio el tercer cartel -Amor?-

-Demasiado tonto- dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos y se sonrieron

-Parece que no hay nada bueno hoy en día- comento Iori. Leona vio un cuarto cartel

-Ey, y que tal esa? Parece de suspenso- menciono Leona señalando con el dedo el cartel

-Bueno, parece mejor que el resto de esta basura- ambos aceptaron ir a verla y compraron los boletos. Mientras la veían estaban tan concentrados viéndola que cuando Leona fue a poner su brazo en el posabrazo no noto que lo puso en el de Iori, por lo que termino por poner su mano encima de la de él, al notarlo ambos apartaron el brazo

-Lo... lo siento- se disculpó Leona algo apenada

Iori estaba igual -No... esta bien- continuaron viendo la película, cuando termino, ambos salieron del cine

-No estuvo nada mal, aunque siempre supe que ese gordo era el asesino- opino Iori

-Si, pero como él era un policía, era evidente que nadie sospechara, en este tipo de películas los personajes son muy ingenuos-

-Tú crees haberlo descubierto?-

-Depende. Entre los que conocemos ¿cual sería el sospechoso?

-Mmm, que tal yo?-

Leona dio una sonrisa -No creo-

-Por que no?-

-Porque estoy seguro de que tú no podrías hacerle daño a una niña- eso conmovió bastante a Iori, le gustaba saber el echo de que Leona supiera que no podría ser tan desalmado como para lastimar a una niña

-Se esta haciendo tarde, creo que mejor volvemos- sugirió Iori, ella acepto y se fueron. Al llegar a la puerta Iori le hablo ante de abrirla

-Sabes? Recuerdas que te dije que salia contigo solo para compensarte?-

-Si, que hay con eso?-

-Bueno, en parte mentí, fue por otra cosa-

-Y que es?- Leona estaba algo confusa

-Supongo que ahora ambos lo veremos- en eso Iori abrió la puerta, Leona se sorprendió mucho al ver que había organizada una pequeña fiesta

-P-pero que es esto? Que celebran?-

-Tu cumpleaños, que mas?- contesto Clark

-Y no nos vengas con eso de que es un día como cualquiera. La fiesta ya esta echa, ahora todo lo que te queda por hacer es disfrutarla- advirtió Ralf

Leona sonrío -Gracias-

-Agradeceselo a Kusanagi-san, fue su idea- hablo Wiph. Kyo se acerco a Leona

-Kusanagi-san, en serio tú hiciste todo esto?- pregunto sorprendida

-Ey, no esperabas que dejara a mi primita sola en su cumpleaños o si?- contesto Kyo con una sonrisa al igual que Leona, en eso se acerca Ume y le da un abrazo

-Feliz cumpleaños Leona-san- Leona también abraza a la dulce niña

-En verdad, no tenían que hacer todo esto-

-¡Soldado!- en eso una voz autoritaria hablo detrás de ella

-Comandante?- efectivamente, era Heidern, el comandante y padre adoptivo de Leona

-Lo llame para que viniera. Fue algo difícil convencerlo, estaba algo ocupado con eso de ver lo que pasaba en el torneo, pero a penas le mencione que era una fiesta para ti acepto inmediatamente- explico Kyo

-Soldado, hoy este día fue echo para usted, como su comandante le doy la misión de disfrutarlo, esta misión sera la mas importante que le daré durante el resto del año, fui lo suficientemente claro?-

Leona se puso firme e hizo su saludo militar -Si, señor!- la fiesta dio inicio, todo el mundo estaba feliz, Ralf como de costumbre se embriagaba. Clark y Wiph intentando detenerlo. Kyo haciendo desafíos tontos con Iori. Heidern contándole a Ume sus experiencias en la guerra. Ella escuchándolo fascinada. La encapuchada de rojo podía hacer fuegos artificiales con sus llamas y el de rojo podía crear hermosas esculturas de hielo con su control sobre el agua. Leona notoriamente estaba feliz. Llego la hora de abrir los regalos

-Bueno soldado, este regalo se que lo cuidara muy bien- Heidern saco un anillo de su bolsillo y se lo entrego a Leona -Este anillo era de mi difunta esposa. Es el único recuerdo que tengo de ella y ahora quiero entregártelo a ti, porque confió en que algún día tú también encontraras a ese "alguien especial" que podrá cuidarte el resto de su vida cuando yo no este-

Leona miro el anillo y se sintió feliz -Muchas gracias, señor- Heidern decidió dejar de lado las formalidades y abrazo a su hija, esta se sorprendió, no se habían abrazado desde que era una niña, pudo volver a sentir esa sensación que la hacia sentir tan protegida. Se aferro mas a su padre -En verdad, muchas gracias, papa-

-Creo que nos toca a nosotros- hablo Ralf

-¿Recuerdas el cuchillo que dejaste de usar por que se había gastado? Bien, decidimos volver a forjarlo y mira lo que grabamos para ti- le hablo Wiph y le mostró el cuchillo, cuando lo desenfundo vio que estaba como nuevo y tenía grabado 4 letras: L-R-C-W

-Esto lo grabamos para que nunca olvides que sin importar en cual equipo estés, tú nunca dejaras de ser nuestra compañera- menciono Clark

Leona sonrío -Gracias, por todo-

-De acuerdo, me toca- hablo Kyo y saco una dorada cadena que tenía colgada un sol, el símbolo del clan Kusanagi

-Un sol? Ese no es el logo de tu clan? Si es así por que me lo das?-

-Ehh, Por que eres de mi clan? No sera por eso?- pregunto sarcásticamente Kyo -Recuerda que tú también eres importante para mi, me gusta el echo de que estés feliz. Tal vez solo seamos medíos primos, pero para mí... tú eres mi pequeña hermanita- Kyo le hablo con una tierna sonrisa, eso le pareció muy dulce de su parte a Leona, hasta donde el ella sabe, nunca tuvo un hermano, pero le gustaba el echo de que Kyo, quien era la persona a quien mas admiraba la considerara su hermana menor

-Kusanagi-san...- Leona no pudo contenerse mas y lo abrazo. Kyo puso su mano en la cabeza de su "hermanita"

-Ume, no querías darle algo tú también?- pregunto el de azul a Ume, quien estaba distraída viendo el abrazo

-Ay! Es cierto- Ume se acerco a Leona y saco una cadena igual a la que le dio Kyo, con la diferencia de que la de Kyo era dorada y tenía un sol y la de Ume era de plata y tenía colgada una luna -Mis papas me dieron este collar, es lo mas preciado y el único recuerdo que tengo de ellos y quiero regalartelo- le menciono mientras le entregaba su pequeño tesoro a Leona

-Ume... eso es muy valioso, no puedo aceptarlo- Leona no quería quedarse con el único recuerdo que le quedaba de sus padres

-Por favor, aceptalo. Yo no necesito ningún objeto para acordarme de ellos, recuerda que mis papas siempre están a mi lado, incluso aunque yo no lo note, se que están. Quiero darte este collar porque ellos me dijeron que si encontraba a alguien el cual fuera bueno conmigo y pudiera confiar en él, así como ellos se cuidaban uno al otro, se lo diera, y te escogí a ti, porque tu siempre eres buena conmigo y se que te puedo contar todo- ella extendió con sus dos manos y le entrego el collar -Leona-san, eres mi mejor amiga- le hablo con su hermosa sonrisa, Leona simplemente sonrío conteniendo sus lágrimas y acepto el collar

-Muchas gracias Ume. Tú también eres la mejor amiga que eh tenido- Leona la abrazo fuertemente, realmente estaba feliz de que alguien dejara algo tan valioso en sus manos y le dijera esas dulces palabras. Luego se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien -Donde esta Yagami?-

-Se fue hace un rato. Je, supongo que esa competencia de bebidas fue demasiado para él- dijo presumidamente Kyo, pues él junto con Yagami, hicieron una competencia de quien aguantaba mas bebiendo. Ambos vomitaron

-Iré a buscarlo- Leona salió

-Je, creo que se están empezando a entender bastante bien, no crees?- le dijo Wiph a Kyo guiñándole un ojo, con una sonrisa y tapandose el costado de la boca

-Eso parece. Si están así durante la segunda semana imagínate como estarán cuando termine el torneo- contesto de igual manera. Mientras tanto Leona buscaba a Iori, lo encontró recostado contra un árbol del complejo, mirando el cielo de noche. Se le acerco

-Que haces aquí afuera? todavía te duele el estomago?- pregunto al recordar lo que paso en la competencia

-Eh? Ah, eres tú. No, estoy bien. Solo quería relajarme un poco. De vez en cuando me gusta estar aquí mirando la luna- le dijo aun mirando la hermosa luna

-Quieres que te deje solo?-

-No. Quedate si quieres. Jamas la había visto con alguien- Leona se sentó junto a él y se quedo observando la luna

-Es cierto, es hermosa-

-Bastante. Por alguna razón me siento muy a gusto estando junto a ella. Siento que no tengo ninguna preocupación en la cabeza- confeso, Leona se percato de lo sensible que era Iori estando frente a la hermosa luna blanca -Sabes? Siempre pensé que...- se detuvo y se río -No olvidalo, te parecerá una tontería-

-Que? Ya empezaste a hablar, así que termina- Leona tenía mucha curiosidad por saber que era lo que diría Iori

-Pues... siempre pense que la luna aparecía de noche por que no le gustaba la compañía de la demás gente. Por eso, se aparece de noche cuando no hay tantas personas y todos están durmiendo, de esa forma, ella puede salir y estar cerca del mundo sin sentirse tímida-

-Je, tenías razón, es una tontería- opino Leona, sin ninguna culpa

-Vaya, muchas gracias- respondió Iori en un tono sarcástico

-Si a la luna le gusta estar sola, entonces ¿por que siempre viene acompañada por ellas?- Leona señalo el cielo y Iori observo. Aparentemente ella se fijaba en el montón de estrellas que rodeaban la luna -La luna es bella, pero siempre para no estar sola viene en compañía de las estrellas. De esa forma esta acompañada y no tiene que sentirse sola, incluso aunque sea tímida, ya que cuando esta sola, no se siente tan bella- Iori encontró sentido a sus palabras. Se dio cuenta de que la luna tal vez no sería tan hermosa sin las estrellas estando al rededor de ella. Dejo de ver la luna y comenzó a ver a Leona

-Pasa algo?- pregunto al darse cuenta de que la estaba observando

-Tus palabras me hicieron recordar algo. Dime, ya te dieron tus regalos?-

-Si, todos me dieron algo que se que conservare el resto de mi vida- contesto recordando los hermosos regalos de sus amigos

-Yo todavía no te eh dado nada-

-No hace falta-

-Pues lo siento, pero ya tengo algo para ti- Iori saco su guitarra que tenía a un lado -No se si sea precisamente un regalo, pero espero que te guste-

-Me vas a enseñar una de tus canciones?-

-No cualquier canción. Es una que hice para ti-

Esto asombro mucho a Leona -Escribiste una canción para mí?-

-La escribí ayer. Después de la pelea oí a tus compañeros hablar que iba a ser tú cumpleaños. Me pase la noche escribiéndola, espero que te guste- Iori comenzó a tocar y Leona lo escuchaba atentamente (no tengo experiencia para poner una canción, así imaginense una bonita canción en japones que tenga que ver con las estrellas, porque yo tengo un el oído musical de un elefante)

Esa canción era la mas hermosa que Leona había escuchado. Nunca creyó que Iori pudiese escribir canciones tan bellas y que expresaran tanto, pero lo mejor de todo, es que esa hermosa melodía la había escrito solo para ella.

Iori termino la canción -Feliz cumpleaños, niña- esa ultima palabra arruino el momento. Leona bajo la cabeza decepciónada -Eh? Que pasa? No te gusto?-

-Me gusto, me encanto, es la mejor canción que allá oído, pero...-

-Pero que?-

Subió la cabeza -Ya te dije que no me llamaras así. Mi nombre es Leona- se levantó y se dispuso a irse algo triste.

Iori sonrío -Entonces...- dejo la guitarra a un lado, se levanto, le dio vuelta sujetándola por la cintura, tomo su barbilla y junto sus labios en un tierno beso, la sorprendió bastante, pero el beso no fue negado en lo mas mínimo. Se separo para terminar su frase -Feliz cumpleaños, Leona- con eso volvió a besarla abrazandola con sus brazos, un impulso hizo que ella subiera sus brazos y los usara para rodear su cuello, mientras lentamente cerraba los ojos, dejándose llevar por el momento. Kyo, Wiph y Ume los vieron desde unos cuantos metros de distancia

-Ayyy, se ven tan lindos- comento Ume viendo el beso de sus dos amigos

-Parecen estar muy felices juntos, no creen?- a Wiph le parecía muy hermoso el momento de ese par.

Kyo no dijo nada, solo soltó una tranquila sonrisa y se dio la vuelta -Vámonos, los demás nos están esperando- comenzó su camino de regreso

-A-aguarda ¿que no habíamos venido a buscarlos?- le menciono Wiph

-Ellos volverán cuando tengan que volver, solo deja que lo hagan ellos solos- Kyo siguió su camino y las chicas lo siguieron, dejando al rojo y azul en su feliz momento. Llegaron a la casa

-Mm? Donde están Leona y Yagami?- pregunto Ralf al ver que volvieron sin lo que fueron a buscar

-Nos dijeron que en un rato venían- Wiph contesto con una pequeña mentira

-Y que están haciendo?- pregunto Clark

Kyo se encogió de hombros -Tú que crees? Peleando como siempre- le creyeron y se quedaron esperando. Cuando llegaron, notaron que se veían muy felices, no tenían aspecto de haber discutido, pero no preguntaron nada. Todos se despidieron y el Eclipse-team se fue a dormir. Leona no dormía, se quedo recostada con una mano en la nuca, mientras veía sus regalos. Observó el anillo de su padre, la joya de compromiso que estuvo con otra mujer, con la que tuvo otra hija a parte de ella. También tenía el pulido cuchillo con las iniciales de ella y sus amigos grabadas, un objeto que reflejaba el lazo que los unía. Después colgo en su mano el par de collares, el collar dorado con un sol que le regaló su medio primo, Kyo, con el cual comenzó a tener ciertos sentimientos fraternales, de un hermano a una hermana. También esta el collar de plata con una luna que le regalo la dulce Ume, la chiquilla que cual se había convertido en su mejor amiga en tan solo unas cuantas semanas. Leona, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver las hermosas cosas que tenía y que significaban tanto para ella. En ese momento tocaron la puerta, ella puso sus objetos de valor en su mesa de noche y fue a abrirla, al hacerlo se sorprendió mucho al ver su visita

-Yagami?- estaba algo nerviosa, aun recordaba el momento que tuvieron -¿Que se te ofrece?

-Te quería preguntar... ¿fui el primero, no?-

-El primero? De que hablas?-

-Ya sabes- Iori acerco mas a ella -Fue tu primer beso, verdad?- Leona se puso a pensar y era cierto. Ese beso era el primero que Leona recibió en toda su solitaria vida. Nunca se había fijado en eso del romance, siempre que alguien se le insinuaba lo ignoraba. La única persona por la cual sintió algo era por Kyo, pero ella ahora lo veía como su hermano mayor. Iori fue el único al cual terminó correspondiéndole la entrada a sus labios. No sabía porque, pero de un día a otro Iori y Leona pasaron de menospreciarse y renegarse, a terminar saliendo juntos y terminar su día con una canción y un beso (que por cierto duro unos minutos)

Iori sonrío -Sabes? Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo-

-En serio? Y que es? A...- Iori volvió a besarla por tercera vez en la noche. Leona seguía correspondiendolo como si nada, todo lo que hacia era pasar sus brazos por su espalda, abrazandolo fuertemente mientras se dejaba llevar. Iori lentamente la guío hasta la cama, ahí la recostó, separo sus labios y se quedaron viendo mutuamente

-De que te diste cuenta?- pregunto en un tono bajo

Iori volvió a sonreír -Leona, si yo soy la luna entonces...-se acerco para susurrarle al oído -tú eres mi estrella- Leona no dijo mas, tomo su rostro y volvió a besarlo, el resto, bueno... eso solo lo saben ellos


	8. Calido Odio

Después de la noche anterior, Leona se había levantado sin despertar a Iori, este cuando despertó estaba al descubierto en la cama de la habitación de Leona

-Demonios, pero que resaca- fue lo que susurro mientras se sujetaba la frente. Volteo a ver si había alguien a su lado, no se sorprendió en lo mas mínimo al ver que en realidad estaba solo, al contrario una sonrisa vino a su rostro y comenzó a vestirse -Parece que las cosas salieron como esperaba-

-Tú crees?- una voz se presento, al voltear vio a un par de mujeres, una rubia y otra castaña, eran sus compañeras originales: Mature y Vice

-Buenos días, casanova- saludo de forma sarcástica y burlonamente Mature

-Como siempre, ustedes se aparecen cuando menos quiero verlas. Bueno, en realidad, nunca tengo ganas de verlas- fue lo que les respondió Iori en un tono gruñón

-Mmm, creo que alguien esta molesto por no despertar al lado de su noviecita- contesto Vice de la misma forma que su compañera

-Ya quisieras, ya conseguí lo que quería de ella, ahora puede hacer lo que se de la gana, no me importa-

-Oye, solo fue una broma, o... acaso... en verdad hubo algo mas?- Mature volvió a tomar la palabra-

-No se de que hablas-

-Ah no? Que tal esto? "Uy, pobrecita la chica Heidern, es su cumpleaños y no quiere celebrarlo. Pero ¿por que? Si es tan bella, tan hermosa ¿quien no querría celebrar a alguien tan especial como ella?"- fue lo que interpreto Vice

Mature tomo la palabra otra vez -Je je, Yagami-kun, nosotras podemos meternos en tu cabeza mientras duermes recuerdas? La verdad me resulto bastante interesante que el rudo e intimidante Iori Yagami, pudiese ser tan blando con la pobre y solitaria Leona Heidern-

-Ustedes son las quienes no entienden. Si es cierto que se me ocurrió eso. Pero no en forma de lastima, lo pensé porque sabía que podría sacar provecho de ese sentimiento tan patético que esa niña sentía, y ahora que lo hice, ya no tengo nada mas que buscar de ella-

Vice comenzó a reír -Yagami, no te me hagas el tonto. Sabemos que tú no tienes el valor como para jugar con el corazón de alguien, mucho menos con el de una mujer-

Iori se encogió de hombros -Hm, Como quieran. Ya les dije mis razones. Si no me van a creer, pues no lo hagan- contesto relajadamente y saliendo por la puerta

-Esta bien, como tú digas. Saludanos a "tu estrellita" de nuestra parte- este ultimo comentario que escucho lo hizo voltearse a ellas bruscamente, pero cuando lo hizo ya no estaban

-Ch, ese par de brujas. Siempre metiéndose en lo que no les importa- Iori se fue molesto y se recostó en el sofá. Mientras tanto, Leona tenía una pequeña charla con Whip, con la cual acababa de ir a la librería y cargaban algunos libros en los brazos mientras caminaban

-Y bien, Leona ¿como te la pasaste a noche?-

-Bastante bien. Gracias por la fiesta-

-No hay de que. Además me simpatizo mucho aquella amiga tuya-

-Amiga mía? Ah, te refieres a Ume-

-Si, me sorprende que no la recuerdes, después de todo ella es "tu mejor amiga"- menciono Whip apartando la mirada y haciendo un pequeño puchero

-Oye, no estarás celosa, verdad?-

-Oh no, por supuesto que no, después de todo, quien no preferiría a una pelirroja de ojos azules, a una chaparrita castaña?- dijo en un tono sarcástico

-Je, bueno, si te consuela, tú eres la numero uno en el cuartel-

Whip se río un poco –Bien, tengo que admitirlo ¿quien no querría ser la mejor amiga de esa chica?–

-Parece en un ángel no crees?- comento Leona con la mirada hacia arriba, recordando la cálida sonrisa de Ume

-Yo no creo en los ángeles, pero es cierto que esa chica es pura ternura, me recuerda a Kula-

-Entonces ¿no hay resentimientos?-

-Mmmmm. No, no tengo problema-

-Que bien-

-Aunque...-

Leona se volvió a Whip -Aunque... que?-

Whip dio una peculiar sonrisa -Dime, quiero que me digas como fue-

-Eh? De que hablas?-

-No te hagas la tonta. De Yagami de quien mas?-

Leona se sonrojo nerviosa y aparto la mirada a otra parte -N-no se de que me hablas-

-No te me hagas la que no sabe nada. Se que Yagami te dio tu primer beso-

Leona reacciono rápidamente -L-lo sabes?! Y-y los demás?! El comandante, él lo sabe?-

-Je je Tranquila, solo los vimos yo, Ume y Kusanagi-san-

Leona suspiro -Que alivio- se calmo bastante. Si su padre se enteraba de que había tenido ese encuentro, probablemente se metería en grandes problemas y mandaría fusilar a Yagami, pues él ya le había dicho que Yagami es un sujeto peligroso y que no se le acercara. ya podía fijar su fecha de muerte si tocaba a su hija

-Oye, pero todavía no me dices-

-El que?-

-El beso, que mas? Cuéntamelo detalle a detalle- insistió Whip bastante impaciente

Leona suspiro otra vez -Vamos a un café quieres?- acepto sin mas remedio. Mientras Iori seguía recostado en casa. Se puso a meditar un momento, sobre lo que sus compañeras dijeron

-_Mm, ahora que lo mencionan no entiendo porque le dije eso. Esa niña ni siquiera me agrada, pero aun así le dije muchas cosas que le digo a pocos. No, no pocos, eso de la luna que se siente sola no se lo dije a nadie. Acaso... ella...-_

_-_Que hay tigre?- Kyo apareció repentinamente

-Y tú ahora que quieres?- respondió molesto

Kyo se encogió de hombros -Je, que pasa? Tuviste una noche... agitada?-

Iori aparto la mirada algo nervioso -D-de que hablas, basura?-

-Yagami, mi habitación estaba al lado ¿En serio piensas que no los escuche? Supongo que ya no puedo decir que eres el maldito virgen-

-_Tonta niña ruidosa. _¡Mas te vale que no digas nada!-

-No diré nada, pero tendrás que decirme tu truco-

Iori arqueo una ceja -Truco?-

-Amigo, hace 3 meses esa chica ni te quería ver, y repentinamente ahora la besas y organizas una fiesta en su habitación-

Iori suspiro -De acuerdo, solo para que cierres tu maldita boca de una vez. Bueno, después de invitarla a salir lo que hice fue...-

_Mientras tanto en el café, con Leona y Whip:_

-Ayy, pero que tierno ¿en serio te dijo que eras su estrella?- Wiph estaba bastante conmovida

-Si, fue algo cursi, pero también agradable de su parte-

-Y luego que paso?-

Leona se sonrojo -Eh? Pues... bueno... él... él me movió hacia la cama y... este... bueno yo...-

Whip reacciono -U-un momento, quieres decir que... aparte de robarte tu primer beso, también fue él primero en...?- Leona asintió con la cabeza y bastante apenada -Por el amor de dios Leona ¿te acostaste con Yagami?- Whip estaba mas sorprendida que nunca

-Shhh, baja la voz, pueden oírnos-

-L-lo siento. Sabía que iban a llegar a algo, pero esto jamas me lo imagine-

-La verdad yo tampoco- dijo Leona, en un tono bajo y con la cabeza agachad

Whip estaba emocionada. Puso sus palmas una con la otra -Ay Leona! esto es tan lindo. Yo sabía que algún día tú ibas a encontrar a un buen novio que te tratara así, te hacia mucha falta. Oviamente nunca espere nada de Ralf y Clark, ese par de gorilas nunca entenderán a las mujeres. aunque claro, tú tampoco eres una chica nada fácil, así como Yagami. Pero mirense ahora, por fin tienen a alguien con el que pueden entenderse-

-Si fuera tú, no me emocionaría tanto-

-Mm? A que te refieres?

**__****Con Kyo e Iori:**

-Cielos hombre, mira que con ella eres mas cursi que nunca- se burlo Kyo

-Hm, di lo que quieras-

-Pero es la verdad, le escribiste una canción o no? Ni si quiera yo me sacrifico tanto por Yuki, lo máximo que hago por ella es llevarla al parque de diversiones-

-Da igual, eso es historia pasada-

Kyo se confundió -Historia pasada? De que hablas-

-Se nota que eres un burro. Tal vez para ti y esa Yuki sea bastante simple, pero esa mocosa y yo no somos así-

-Entonces... quieres decir que...-

_Con Leona y Whip:_

-Que?! No es tú novio?- pregunto bastante sorprendida la castaña

-Nunca dije que fuera mi novio, ni tampoco quiero que lo sea-

Whip arqueo una ceja -A ver, dejame ver si entendí- Se puso a contar con sus 5 dedos -Te invito a salir. Te compuso una canción. Te llamo por un apodo lindo. Te dio tu primer beso. Dormiste con él. Y no es tu novio?-

Leona se levanto -Whip, soy una Ikari. no tengo tiempo para perderlo en tonterías como esa. Yagami me tomo por sorpresa, es todo. No se volverá a repetir. Yagami es el sujeto que siempre interfiere con nuestras misiones cuando entramos en el torneo, no dejare que se entrometa en esta.

-Pero Leona, no lo vez? Lo que hizo Yagami, es algo que probablemente jamas hizo por nadie mas que tú, tal vez seas la única chica en la que él puso su ojo, y lo vas a dejar ir así como así? Solo porque siempre te gana en los torneos? Por que mejor no olvidas esa adversidad que le tienes?-

-No es solo eso. Es amigo de Mature y Vice, esas mujeres fueron aliadas de Goenitz, el hombre que arruino mi vida y me lo arrebato todo, sin mencionar de que esas dos también eran secretarias de Rugal, el sujeto que mato a la esposa y a la hija de mi comandante y padrino, Heidern. Ese hombre me salvo la vida, me acogió y me tomo como su hija después de que esos miserables destruyeran todo lo que amábamos, incluso llego a darme el único recuerdo que tenía de ellas. no pienso traicionarlo de esta forma, juntándome con un sujeto que tiene relaciones como esas.

Whip se levanto de su asiento -Leona! Rugal ya esta muerto. Su hijo, Adelheid, nos ayuda y contribuye con información para nuestras misiones. Mature y Vice, traicionaron a Rugal y a Goenitz, son aliadas de Yagami, y creo que ni si quiera son sus amigas realmente, tal vez hasta incluso un día lo traicionen también. Yagami también es enemigo de Goenitz, él y tú no son enemigos, podrían ser incluso aliados, pero están tan concentrados en hacer las cosas a su manera que de no ser por eso, se hubiesen dado cuenta desde hace tiempo, de que ambos están pasando por lo mismo. son iguales-

Esto ultimo irrito a Leona y le lanzo una fría mirada a Whip -Escuchame bien, yo no soy como ese tipo. Yagami es un tirano, solo se preocupa por él y por nadie mas. Incluso planea matar a Kyo, eso no se lo voy a permitir-

-Entonces, por que no lo ayudas? En vez de guardarle menosprecio y marginarlo, deberías mas bien intentar ayudarlo. Yagami tal vez ve esa venganza contra Kyo, porque no tiene a nadie a su lado que lo comprenda y que intente detenerlo. Esta solo. Te mostró una parte que seguramente jamas mostró con nadie, porque entiende como te sientes. Ambos tienen la maldición de Orochi, tal vez se aleja de todos porque al igual que tú no quiere lastimar a nadie-

-Exacto, es por eso mismo que él y yo no debemos estar juntos. Da igual si él me entiende, si esta se aleja de todos como yo, o si él y yo somos iguales. Somos maldecidos por la sangre de Orochi, estamos condenados a andar en solitario el resto de nuestras vidas, no importa si siente algo por mi o si yo sintiese algo por él. Si separados ya somos un peligro entonces juntos somos peor. Aunque intentase detenerlo en su venganza contra Kyo... es demasiado tarde, no va a olvidarse nunca de su venganza, ni aunque pierda la memoria, él odio no se puede olvidar-

-Y si no puede dejar de odiar, por que no le enseñas a amar? Lo vez? Amos odian la maldición también ¿por que no intentar encontrar la forma de erradicarla trabajando juntos?- Whip bajo la mirada -Leona, yo pase por lo mismo. Mi amigo Krizalid, yo lo intente salvar, pero no pude, no pude porque me rendí, igual que tú, por esa misma razón lo perdí. Si no lo hubiese abandonado cuando mas me necesitaba, tal vez él estaría a mi lado- Leona noto que estaba triste -Krizalid fue mi mejor amigo, no pude salvarlo, lo intente, pero no pude. Cometí un grave error al dejarlo. Creí que era demasiado tarde, pero no lo era, lo descubrí cuando él estaba muriendo frente a mis ojos. Pensaba que yo era su hermana, pero no lo era. Lo engañaron de una forma cruel, ni si quiera lo trataron como persona, solo lo usaron- Whip comenzó a derramar lágrimas -Intente ser fuerte, pero no pude contener las lágrimas cuando tuve que despedirme de él para siempre y dejarlo solo en ese lugar que se derrumbaba- subió la mirada -Creeme Leona, no pasa un solo día en el cual no me arrepienta... de no haberlo ayudado. No cometas ese error tú también-

-Whip, entiendo como te sientes, pero...-

Whip la interrumpió -No! Tú no lo entiendes, ni tampoco quiero que lo entiendas! Leona, si dejas a Yagami solo, y no puedes salvarlo, entonces, quien podrá? No tiene a nadie a su lado, está y se siente solo. No dejes que se sienta así, no hay nada mas doloroso que ver como todos pasan a tu lado, pero ni si quiera se dan la vuelta a verte. Tú sabes lo que es ese dolor verdad? Te desolas de todos nosotros. siempre te encierras en tú propio mundo, queremos hacerte sonreír a toda costa, pero nos es difícil. En cambio Yagami, sabe como hacerte enojar o como hacerte reír, incluso aunque ni él se de cuenta. Eso es... porque Yagami, sabe como te sientes-

-No Whip, tú eres la que no entiende. Como tú misma dices, Yagami esta completamente solo, nunca tuvo a nadie. Eso es lo que lo diferencia de mi y tú amigo. A él... no le arrebataron nada, a mi si, me lo arrebataron TODO. por eso él no entiende como me siento. Siempre estuvo solo, no sabe lo que es perder a alguien, es por eso esta solo, esta solo porque él quiere-

Whip suspiro -Sabes algo? Tienes razón. olvidalo. Yagami no es como tú- Whip camino hacia la salida para irse. Leona no dijo nada, solo quedo parada, con la mirada baja. Justo cuando estaba por atravesar la puerta, Whip dijo otra cosa -Si es cierto que a Yagami nunca le arrebataron nada, entonces tal vez este peor que tú, ya que... que tiene de buena la vida, si nunca tuviste nadie que pudiese setirse feliz por ti?-

Este comentario quedo en la mente de Leona. Es cierto. Como podría Iori "querer" estar solo? Para querer alejase de algo primero hay que tener una razón, y si nunca tubo a nadie, entonces de que le sirve alejarse de los demás? a que le teme o que odia? Después de todo, si siempre ah estado solo, para que querría desolarse aún mas?

**__****Con Kyo e Iori**

-U-un momento ¿Me estas diciendo que solo hiciste todo eso por Leona, para divertirte?-

Iori sonrío maliciosamente -Hm hm hm, Exacto. la verdad ella solo fue otra en la lista de tontas a las cuales logre engañar-

Kyo se levanto de su asiento, realmente estaba sorprendido -P-pero y la canción? Que hay de eso de "eres mi estrella"?-

-Je, Esa canción la escribí hace años. La eh usado millones de veces con millones de chicas, así como eh usado miles de veces esa frase, y siempre funciona-

-Entonces, todo eso fue solo para llevarla a la...-

Iori comenzó a reírse malvadamente -Si, así es. Tenía ganas de saborear a tu "pequeña hermanita" y ahora que lo conseguí, ya no me sirve para nada- estaba completamente consiente de lo que hizo, y no tenía ningún remordimiento

Kyo estaba furioso -Ck, Yagami, entre todas las cosas despreciables y ruines que haz echo, esta es la peor-

Iori seguía burlándose -Oh por favor, de todos modos, ni si quiera lo disfrute. Realmente ella es una nova...- fue silenciado por un golpe que Kyo le dio en el rostro. Esto lo enfureció

-Es hora de que aprendas modales Yagami, y yo voy a enseñártelos por las malas-

-Haz el intento, tarado- de las manos de Kyo y Iori comenzaron a emanar las llamas. Mientras tanto Leona volvía a casa, no dejaba de pensar en lo que dijo Whip. Ya había llegado, pero cuando estuvo por abrir la puerta vio a Kyo volar por la ventana

-Kusanagi-san!-

-L-Leona no te acerques!- en ese momento Iori sale por la ventana por la que salio Kyo, y lo golpea con la rodilla en el pecho. Ambos comenzaron a extrangularse mutuamente

-O-oigan!- Leona les grito, pero ellos seguían, sin quedarse sin aire -Oigan! Que no me escuchan? Ya paren!- todavía la ignoraban. Leona pego un suspiro y fue hacia ellos para separarlos

Estaba intentando sacar las manos del cuello del otro -Demonios. P-paren. Y-ya basta, BASTA!- finalmente pudo separarlos

Iori estaba irritado -Y tú que diablos quieres, mujer?! Por que no vas y te metes en lo tuyo?!-

-¡Deja de llamarme así grandisimo idiota! De seguro tú iniciaste esto ¿Que rayos tienes en la cabeza, eh?!

-¡Y a ti que te importa?! Quien te crees para decirme lo que debo o no debo hacer?!-

-¡Pues soy tú novi...- Leona detuvo la ultima palabra tapándose la boca de inmediato

-Eres mi que? Vamos, dilo! Eres mi que?!-

Leona aparto la mirada y se quedo en silencio, Iori solo la vio con indiferencia y comenzó a irse

-Oye!- lo llamo, pero este no hizo ni el mas mínimo caso -Oye! Te estoy hablando, imbécil! Todavía no termino contigo!-

-Pues termina de hablar tú sola. Me da igual lo que tengas que decir. Ch, americana estúpida- esto ultimo lo dijo en voz baja

-Crees que no te oí, emo malnacido?

-Oye, Yagami! A donde crees que vas?- pregunto Kyo

-A donde no te importa, mediocre- Iori se subió a su moto y se fue. Mientras tanto venían el Shadow-team, acompañados por Athena Asamiya la cual hablaba y se reía con Ume

-A donde va Iori-kun?- pregunto Ume al ver a Iori alejarse

-Eeeeh, pues, bueno, él va a...- Kyo no sabía que decir. Ume solo lo miraba esperando una respuesta -Eeeh, AH! Athena, que se te ofrece?- intento cambiar de tema

-Mm? Ah, si. Kyo-san tú equipo de Japón va a pelear hoy- respondió Athena

-Genial-

-Pero eso no es todo- Athena se puso seria -Va a pelear con el equipo de Goenitz-

Kyo se puso también serio -El equipo de Goenitz? Hablas del equipo de Orochi?-

-Exacto. Pensé que tal vez querrías ir a darles ánimos, y estar presente por si Goenitz hace algo que provoque que todo se salga de control-

-Es cierto ese sujeto no es seguro estando por ahí suelto. Bueno voy a ir a ver-

-Ayy, pero yo quería estar con Leona-san y Iori-kun- dijo Ume bastante triste

-Ume, no te preocupes tal vez puedas volver a verlo cuando termine la pelea. Además todavía tienes a Leona- la mujer de rojo intento consolarla

-Si, ya se, pero yo quería estar con los dos. casi siempre que vengo a verlos solo puedo estar con uno-

A Leona le dio bastante lastima -Ume, te parece bien si voy a buscarlo y luego los espero aquí con él? Solo me tardare un poco, pero vendré para que puedas estar con nosotros te parece?-

Ume se alegro -Ah! Si! Iori-kun me enseñara mas notas con la guitarra? Y tú me enseñaras a atarme el cabello?-

Leona sonrío y acaricio su cabeza -Por su puesto que si, Ume. Enseguida vuelvo, de acuerdo?-

Kyo al oír esto, le toco el hombro a Leona, dándolela espalda a los demás para hablarle en secreto -Leona, estas segura de que quieres ir a buscarlo? Si quieres le puedo pedir a Athena que lo haga- le hablo Kyo en voz baja para que no los escuchen

-No, si ella va la ignorara por completo, yo en cambio voy a traerlo de regreso aunque tenga que obligarlo-

-Bien, pero ten cuidado. Conociendo a Yagami, todavía guardara resentimientos-

-Estaré bien, solo asegurate distraer a Ume y que no este triste-

-Y tú asegurate de que Yagami no vuelva con la cara partida- bromeo Kyo, Leona le sonrío y se fue,

-Perdona, pero paso algo malo?- pregunto el hombre de azul

-Por que lo preguntas?- pregunto Kyo, intentando hacerse el inocente

-Esa ventana parece haberse roto recientemente- respondió señalando la ventana rota

-Ah, es que había un insecto en la ventana- Kyo dijo una pésima excusa

-Y... para quitarlo... tuvieron que destruir la ventana?-

-Era grande- ambos se quedaron mirando -Mejor vámonos- Kyo se fue acompañado por Athena y el Shadow-team para ir al lugar donde se enfrentarían sus compañeros con los Orochis

-Sabes algo Kyo-san? esa amiga suya me simpatiza bastante- le menciono Athena a Kyo

-A ti te simpatiza todo el mundo, aun así creo que no hay nadie a quien no le agrade Ume. Por cierto, Athena, te encuentras bien?-

-Mm? Si, por que no habría de estarlo?- pregunto bastante confusa Athena

-Bueno, cuando Leona te venció estabas llorando ¿paso algo o simplemente no te gusto perder?- se burlo Kyo

-JA-JA , muy gracioso Kyo-san- dijo Athena sarcásticamente -No me paso nada, pero cuando las llamas de Leona se cruzaron con mi barrera...-

-No me digas, te paso eso de ver el alma o no se que cosa, verdad?-

-Si, lo que vi en el interior de Leona, fue lo mismo que vi en el interior de Iori. Vi a una niña agachada, manchada en sangre y... llorando-

-No me extraña, después de todo Leona vive una vida con muchos remordimientos-

-Si, pero tiene suerte de haberse encontrado a alguien como Iori no crees?-

-Mm? A que te refieres- pregunto Kyo confuso

-Como tú eres su compañero, supongo que a ti si puedo contártelo. Veras, ayer caminaba de noche por el complejo, y me los encontré

_******[Flash Back]**_

-Por ultima vez, NO, Kensou. Me agradas, pero no me gustas, en verdad lo siento- le dijo Athena a Kensou, el cual se le había insinuado como de costumbre

-Oh, Athena, me rompes el alma. Aunque si pudiese sacar llamas por las manos tú me querrías?-

Athena suspiro -No tienes remedio, verdad?- en ese momento escucho una canción. Fue a ver que era y se encontró a un pelirrojo tocando la guitarra y a una peliazulada sonriendo mientras lo escuchaba -Esos dos no son Iori y Leona?- se asomo un poco mas y efectivamente eran los dos fríos y solitarios jóvenes con cabellos de colores -Eh escuchado muchas canciones de la banda de Iori, pero esa jamas la había escuchado. Además las canciones de Iori rara vez tienen un coro tan profundo- menciono al oír esa peculiar canción

-Tal vez, solo esta pidiéndole una opinión sobre alguna nueva canción que tenga- fue lo que insinuó Kensou

-Me resulta raro que Iori pida una opinión de algo- volteo a verlos otra vez y se sorprendió -Oh, Santo cielo. Mira!- Athena señalo con el dedo. Kensou miro, y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver al par de jóvenes de colores besándose

-No puedo creerlo ¿desde cuando están saliendo?-

-No lo se. Pero conozco el temperamento que tienen y es probable que nos arranquen los ojos si hacemos que todo el mundo se entere. No se los vayas a contar a nadie ¿entendido?-

-D-de acuerdo, solo porque valoro mis ojos- Kensou y Athena comenzaron a irse, aunque Athena se detuvo para verlos una vez mas. Ambos dejaron de besarse, pero todavía seguían abrazados y mirándose a los ojos con una tranquila sonrisa

Athena sonrío -_Tal vez, ahora sus espíritus no estén tan vacíos y desolados como siempre-_

**__****[Fin del Flash Back]**

-Ah si, yo también los había visto, también los vieron Ume y la amiga de Leona, Whip-

Athena suspiro conmovida -Ay, Kyo-san, no te parece romántico? Dos almas solitarias se conocen y encuentran el amor. Acaso no es hermoso?- Athena estaba realmente ilusionada

-Hm, ni tanto. Parece que Yagami termino por encontrar otra cosa- dijo Kyo en un tono bastante insatisfecho

-A que te refieres?- Kyo vio hacia Ume y los encapuchados de colores, se volvió a Athena y le pidió que se acercara con el dedo índice. Athena acerco la cabeza y Kyo le susurro

Athena exhalo bastante sorprendida -Que? En serio Iori hizo algo tan ruin y despiadado como eso?-

-Si. Ese maldito Yagami si que se paso de la raya esta vez. Espero que Leona no se entere, porque quien sabe como reaccione-

-Pero va a enterarse, Leona no parece ser el tipo de chica que se olvida de este tipo de cosas tan facilmente- Athena estaba bastante preocupada

-Eso creo- Kyo miro hacia arriba -_Me pregunto si fue buena idea que fuese a buscarlo-_

Mientras tanto Leona buscaba a Iori, no lo encontraba por ninguna parte, esto la incomodaba

-_Donde rayos esta? Le prometí a Ume que iba a volver pronto, pero ya llevo demasiado buscándolo- _Leona frunció el ceño -_Yagami, tú puedes pudrirte en tu agujero todo lo que quieras, pero no voy a dejar que le rompas el corazón a Ume. Te voy a encontrar y si es necesario te traeré conmigo aunque tenga que llevarte en restos- _Leona en ese momento vio la motocicletade Iori, estaba cerca del parque, por lo que entro a este. Mientras buscaba, lo encontró. Estaba sentado en una banca. Iori la vio, pero solo frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada a otra parte. Leona se paro frente a él

-Y ahora que quieres?- pregunto Iori sin mirarla

-Ume quiere que vengas-

-Dile a Ume que hoy no tengo ganas de que me moleste-

Leona lo sujeto del brazo, Iori subió la mirada, ella lo miraba desafiadamente -No te estoy pidiendo nada. Dije que Ume quería verte, y vas a venir, no me importa que no quieras- Iori aparto el brazo bruscamente -Por que eres así?! Sabes que Ume te quiere pero nunca lo aprecias-

-No tengo tiempo como para perderlo jugando con niñas tontas-

-No la llames así. Y que tienes que hacer? es que acaso estas planeando una nueva forma de perseguir a Kyo?-

-Solo te diré una cosa, no te metas otra vez en mis peleas con ese gusano-

-Todo esto es estúpido. Solo lo odias porque fue el único que llego a vencerte. No eres mas que un mal perdedor. No tienes ni una sola buena razón para odiarlo realmente-

-No lo odio solo a él, odio a todo su miserable clan. Ña! No se porque te doy explicaciones-

-Vive tú vida normal. Pareces un niño-

-Y tú que te metes en mi vida? Ya te lo dije ¿quien eres?-

-Vas a tener, que olvidarte esto. Kyo probablemente algún día se case, tal vez tenga un hijo y entonces que harás? Vas a matar a una familia entera tú solo? Acaso tienes ese valor?-

-No tengo nada que decidir! lo matare antes de que eso pase-

-Y si no lo haces? Vas a tener que decidir. Es él o...- Leona se detuvo y bajo la mirada

-O que niña? O que?-

-Es él o...- subió la vista y lo miro fijamente -...o yo-

-Él o tú?- Iori se quedo viéndola por un momento y luego se echo a reír a carcajadas

-D-de que te ríes?-

Iori terminaba de reírse lentamente -En verdad te creíste todo lo de a noche? Pensé que eras un poco mas inteligente-

-M-me estas diciendo que solo me mentiste?-

-Feliz cumpleaños- volvió a empezar a reírse

-P-pero y la canción? Que hay de todas las cosas que me dijistes? Todo fue mentira?- Leona estaba bastante sorprendida ¿en verdad Yagami solo le mintió?

-Si, felicidades, tal vez ya seas la numero un millón a la cual engaño con eso- se levanto de la banca y se fue mientras continuaba riéndose. Leona quedo con los ojos agrandados. Iori todo el tiempo estuvo jugando con ella? Esa sorpresa luego se convirtió en coraje. Se sentía como la mujer mas idiota del mundo. Realmente pensó que Iori estaba siendo bueno con ella, pero solo le mintió. Estaba tan furiosa que apretó sus dientes y comenzó a temblar. Jamas se sintió tan furiosa en su vida.

-Oye! Idiota!- Leona llamo a Iori. Al darse la vuelta Iori recibe un duro impacto. La banca en la que estaba sentado había sido lanzada por Leona, la cual antes de lanzarla la lleno con sus llamas azules.

Iori al levantarse le lanzo una enorme mirada de furia -Buscas problemas, sucia rata?!-

-Ya estoy harta de ti! Odias a los Kusanagi, no es así? Yo también soy parte de sus decsendientes. Si tanto los odias demuestralo- Leona se puso en guardia

-Eso are. Esta me la vas a pagar, mocosa! Voy a dejarte seca esa linda cara!-

Iori se dirigió a Leona. Lanzo un puñetazo a su rostro, el cual ella bloqueo. Iori uso su otro brazo y la golpeo en el estomago. Leona se arqueo por el golpe, Iori la subió sujetándola del cabello y lanzo un golpe con llamas purpuras a su rostro, Leona pudo bloquear el golpe e hizo que la soltara dándole un rodillazo en el vientre. Leona dejo caer una patada hacia abajo que golpeo en el cráneo a Iori, haciendo que su cabeza se incrustara contra el piso. Mientras estaba en el suelo, Leona puso su mano en la cabeza de Iori e hizo que estallara en llamas azules. Se levanto una cortina de humo, luego una mano salio de esta y atrapo el rostro de Leona. Otra mano salio y la golpeo duramente en la barbilla, haciendo que saliera disparada unos cuantos metros. Ella se levanto y rozo su boca con el reves de su puño.

De la cortina de humo salio Iori -JA! Pobre inútil. Ni si quiera con esos nuevos poderes me puedes ganar. Sigues siendo la misma mocosa débilucha a la que siempre venzo en los torneos-

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA, IMBECIL!-

Leona estaba mas furiosa que antes. Corrió hacia Iori y lanzo un corte con fuego. Pudo esquivarlo, pero luego Leona uso una "X" formada por cortes y fuego que lo golpeo en el pecho. El golpe hizo que Iori retrocediera hasta la fuente del parque. Leona se dirigió hasta el para atacarlo nuevamente, pero cuando le iba a lanzar un golpe, Iori le hizo un puntapié, ella cayo. Mientras caía, Iori la sujeto de la parte posterior de la cabeza y la sumergió en la fuente para ahogarla. Ella intentaba salir, pero no podía, Iori tenía mas fuerza que ella. Lentamente estaba perdiendo el aire

Iori se reía mientras la sumergía -Ja ja ja ja! Esto te pasa por meterte conmigo! Ya nadie te puede salvar, ni si quiera el idiota de Kusanagi. Así... que muere YA!-

Leona estaba por ahogarse por completo, pero luego reacciono y comenzó a darle unos duros puñetazos con fuego al pecho de Iori. Él intento aguantarselos, pero estaba tan concentrado en el dolor, que sus brazos estaban perdiendo fuerza, inconscientemente estaban intentando safarse para tocar su pecho. Esta debilidad pudo ser aprovechada por Leona la cual subió su cabeza y la saco del agua. Al subirla, con la parte posterior de la cabeza golpeo la cara de Iori. En ese momento ella puso su mano en la parte posterior de su cráneo y lo sumergió de golpe en la fuente. Iori estaba logrando salirse, al percatarse de esto, Leona dejo de usar sus manos y con su pie lo comenzó a pisotearle el cráneo una y otra vez para que no saliera

-Imbécil! No vas a salir de ahí! Te voy a matar de una vez por todas! Lamentaras haber querido jugar conmigo! ME TIENES HARTA!- exclamo mientras lo ahogaba y lo pisaba

Iori sumergió sus manos en el agua y esta comenzó a brillar con una luz purpura, para después estallar. Esta pelea estaba fuera de control, no solo porque estaban arrasando con el parque, sino porque los dos en verdad estaban intentando matarse.

Mientras tanto, Kyo, Athena, Ume y los misteriosos de colores, ya habían llegado al lugar donde pelearían el equipo de Japón contra los Orochi. Al llegar se encontraron a Daimon y Yashiro, estos estaban sujetados de los hombros y forcejeando.

-Creo que llegamos un poco tarde. Aparentemente Benimaru y esa Shermie ya perdieron- menciono Kyo, al verlos sentados en el piso con caras de deprimidos

-Cielos! Esos señores si que son muy fuertes- menciono Ume, bastante sorprendida

-Es normal Ume. El equipo de Kyo-san gano el KOF cuatro años seguidos. Son el equipo mas conocido y el favorito de todos- comento Athena

-Si, pero esta vez no me tienen a mi, sino a Shingo. Si lo piensan bien no son tan buenos si no estoy yo- hablo arrogantemente Kyo

-Kyo-san, en el 2001 estaban los cuatro y perdieron contra el equipo de K'- dijo Athena para que dejara de ser tan fanfarrón

-Oye! No fue mi culpa. Lo que pasa es que...-

-Oh santo cielo! Ume, mirate- exclamo la de rojo- Estas desapareciendo- Ume subió las manos a la altura de su rostro y comenzó a verlas. Ella estaba brillando en una extraña luz amarilla. Aunque no estaba asustada, si se sorprendió

-P-pero que pasa?- pregunto Kyo bastante sorprendido

-S-siento como su presencia se desvanece- menciono Athena, al ver que la energía de Ume se hacia cada vez menos perceptible

El de azul sabía lo que pasaba -_Ume esta desintegrándose de este mundo. Eso quiere decir que... Leona, Iori ¿que han echo?_-

Mientras tanto en un café habían dos hombres que miraban la pelea del KOF por la televisión de ese lugar. Junto a ellos había una ventana de cristal

-Ese Goro Daimon y ese Yashiro Nanakase en verdad si que son muy duros- menciono uno de los hombres

-Y que lo digas, son los mas fuertes en fuerza física del torneo. Si yo concursara no me gustaría toparme con alguno de esos grandulones-

-Si, pero yo ya quiero ver la siguiente pelea del Eclipse-team. Viste las llamas que tenía esa belleza de la chica Heidern?-

-Es verdad, ya esta a la altura de sus nuevos compañeros, pero es una lastima que este en el mismo equipo que Iori-

-Mm? Por que lo dices?-

-En los años anteriores, cada vez que los Ikari se encontraban con el equipo de Yagami perdían de la misma forma. Primero peleaban Clark y Mature. Clark ganaba. Luego peleaba contra Vice. Vice ganaba. Después venía Ralf. Ralf ganaba. El que quedaba, era Iori. Lograba vencer a Ralf en perfecto. Finalmente venía la Leona. Ambos peleaban bastante parejo, pero siempre que Leona fallaba un movimiento y Iori terminaba dándole una paliza. Me gustaría poder verlos pelear esta vez con ella usando esos poderes-

-Es verdad. También quisiera ver como ambos se vuelvan locos como en el 97, pero eso ahora es imposible- en ese momento el cristal que tenían a un lado es despedazado, debido a que una peliazulada se estrello contra este, quedando también destruida la mesa en la que aterrizo. La muchacha levanto una enorme cara de furia contra su agresor, el cual era un musculoso pelirrojo que sonrío malvadamente al verla. Los hombres quedaron secos y boquiabiertos. La chica fue directamente a regresarle el favor a su atacante, tomando un trozo de la mesa que quedo destruida

-O-oye que esos no son Iori Yagami y Leona Heidern?- pregunto uno de ellos, al ver que su deseo se hizo realidad. Los hombres se vieron por un momento y luego se levantaron a ver la pelea.

Ambos quedaron peleando en el medio de la calle. No les importaba si los arrollaba un auto, todo lo que querían era acabar con el otro. Leona comenzó a atacar a Iori con el trozo de madera que tomo. Él solo retrocedía ante los golpes que ella lanzaba con ese objeto. Subió el objeto e intento partírselo al medio en la cabeza de Iori. Este pudo detenerlo con las manos justo antes de que llegara a tocar su frente. Leona forcejeaba con él para bajar mas el objeto, pero no podía. Al ver esto, ella lleno con sus llamas el trozo de madera. Iori aparto las manos, pues se había quemado. Leona aprovecho esto y partió el trozo de madera en el rostro de Iori. Iori se enfureció mas, la tomo del cuello y la subió, dejándola colgada en su mano. Con su otra mano, golpeo y rasguño el estomago y rostro de Leona, luego la lanzo unos metros. Ella se levanto y se quedaron mirando con sus furiosas miradas de odio, aunque notaron algo. Vieron como el trafico se detuvo y que todos los conductores bajaron de sus autos para ver la pelea. Ellos se irritaron por esto

-¡Y USTEDES QUE RAYOS MIRAN?!- gritaron los dos, mientras que de sus manos salían chispas. Toda la gente salió huyendo despavorida. Sin mas distracciones continuaron con su festival de golpes

Leona fue hacia Iori y lanzo un golpe con llamas, el cual pudo detener retrocediendo y luego tomándola de la muñeca. La atrajo hacia él y la detuvo golpeándola con el reves de su puño, esto hizo que ella retrocediera. Leona se molesto, pero se sorprendió al sentir que algo salía de su boca. Toco su labio con su dedo y sus ojos se agrandaron al ver su dedo manchado de sangre. Iori se río al verla. Al sentir su risa, Leona apretó sus puños

-Ahora si lo hiciste. Me haz echo enfurecer mas que nunca en toda mi vida. ¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR, BASTARDO!- Leona fue hacia Iori y lanzo puñetazos con fuego, los cuales Iori esquivaba difícilmente -Pensé que eras diferente. Creí no eras como todos decían. Realmente pensé que eras bueno- hablo mientras continuaba lanzándole golpes -Pero eres peor. Eres una sucia rata de alcantarilla. ¡Eres el ser mas despreciable que conocí en toda mi vida!- Leona tomo por los hombros a Iori y lo lanzo contra un auto que había estacionado en la calle, dejando la puerta algo abollada. Al tener lo a su merced, Leona fue directo hacia Iori e intento apuñalarlo con su mano en el pecho. Iori pudo detener su ataque con una mano mientras que con la otra sujetaba su cintura. Mientras la sujetaba enterraba fuertemente sus uñas en ella. Leona no le tomo importancia, estaba mas concentrada en perforar su corazón

-S-se acabo, idiota. Te voy a matar ¡Dejate morir!- exclamo Leona, en un tono amenazante, mientras su mano se acercaba cada vez mas a el corazón de Iori

-N-no, chiquilla malcriada. La única va a morir aquí ¡eres tú!- dijo Iori en el mismo tono, mientras enterraba sus uñas cada vez mas en la cintura de Leona. Al ver que Leona estaba por perforar su corazón soltó sus manos, tomo la cabeza de Leona por los costados y le dio un fuerte cabezazo para alejarla. Aunque antes de alejarse Leona pudo cortar el pecho de Iori, dejándolo mal herido. Ambos se miraron mutuamente, hasta que finalmente el agotamiento los alcanzo y cayeron de rodillas al suelo.

Leona estaba bastante insatisfecha -E-Eres un... miserable- comenzó a negar con la cabeza al suelo- No entiendo. Sinceramente no lo entiendo- subió la cabeza -¡¿Por que todo el mundo me compara contigo?! ¡Eres una persona asquerosa! ¡Me dan nauseas tan solo de verte! Tenemos la maldición de Orochi? Si, si la tenemos, pero ¿y que? ¡Eso no me hace tan desagradable como tú!- bajo la cabeza -Confíe en ti, y por eso... por un momento... yo también pensé que eramos iguales. Que tú también sabias lo doloroso que era tener que alejarte de los demás por ser una amenaza, pero eran mentiras. Tú hieres a los demás porque quieres. Eres un perdedor patético. Solo piensas en ti mismo y hieres a todos. Por eso... todos te odian, y por eso... yo también te odio- subió la cabeza -¡TE ODIO, MALDITO!- grito fuertemente y derramando lágrimas

-BIEN! Odiame! Como si me importara! Otra mas a la cuenta!- bajo la cabeza -T-tú de verdad crees que... que yo... vivo de una forma feliz y tranquila teniendo que alejarme de todos, y que todos me desprecien? ¡Tú no tienes ni idea! ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que es estar solo! Al menos tú si tienes amigos. Yo en cambio... ¡no tengo a nadie! ¡Estoy absolutamente solo! ¡Tienes razón! ¡Soy un fracasado! JA! Soy tan patético que la única amiga que tuve en mi vida fue mi madre ¡Y esta muerta! Esos... malditos Kusanagi me la arrebataron, cuando tenía a penas 6 años. Y ahora... ya no la volveré a ver nunca jamás. Estoy solo- Iori comenzó a llorar -Estoy solo, ahora... y para siempre-

Leona estaba impactada. Ella siempre creyó que solo era un egoísta por el simple echo de serlo, pero se equivocaba. A Iori si le arrebataron algo importante, le arrebataron a su único ser querido y que era todo lo que él tenía, e incluso a una edad mas temprana que la de ella. Iori no solo sufrió, sino que tal vez sufrió mas que ella. Leona se paro, se acerco y se arrodillo frente a él. Mientras se veían notaron algo en el otro. Iori estaba desangrándose del pecho y también de la frente (recordemos que Leona le partió un trozo de madera en la cara). Esto la hizo recordar su odio a la sangre, y esa sangre la había derramado ella. Iori miro a Leona. Estaba con algunos moretones y bastante lastimada. Recordó su odio a la violencia, y que sus acciones no solo hicieron que la provocara, sino que lo hizo con una mujer, pues él jamas hirió a una de esa manera, ni si quiera en los torneos. Al verse uno al otro comenzaron a llorar aún mas. Parecía que habían entrado en el disturbio de sangre y que se habían echo eso inconscientemente, pero no era así, estaban perfectamente conscientes y se hicieron daño de forma intencional, cosa de la que ahora se arrepintieron

-Dios mio. Mirate- Leona saco el fleco del ojo de Iori para ver mejor la sangre -¿Que te eh echo?- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de abrazarlo fuertemente

Iori la rodeo con sus brazos mientras seguía llorando contra su hombro. Ambos no paraban de llorar, estaban llorando como nunca lo hicieron. Se habían echo daño de una forma sumamente salvaje y cruel. Provocaron que la violencia y la sangre se juntaran, haciendo que se generara lo que mas odiaban

_Mientras tanto, en el KOF:_

-Demonios, no deja de brillar. Esto ya no me gusta para nada- dijo preocupado Kyo. Ume todavía no paraba de brillar

-Sí, y siento que se desvanece cada vez mas ¿que ocurre?- pregunto Athena igual de exaltada

-Lamento decírselos pero no podemos hacer nada- hablo el de azul

-C-como?! Estas diciendo que tenemos que dejar que desaparezca?- exclamo Kyo bastante nervioso

-No es eso querido. Pero es la verdad. Los únicos que pueden detener esto son tus compañeros- hablo la de rojo

-Mis compañeros? Estas hablando de Yagami y Leona? Que tienen que ver en esto?-

-Kyo-san, mira- dijo Athena y Kyo se dirigió otra vez a Ume, la cual estaba parado de brillar

La de rojo sonrió -Lo ven? Creo que ya todo se calmo-

-Esto es ridículo- Kyo no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba

-Dejame que te explique. Mientras nosotros estábamos aquí, Leona y Iori tuvieron una pelea-

Kyo suspiro -Sabía que no debí dejar que fuera ella sola a buscarlo. Yagami siempre sabe como hacer que se surfure-

-Aún así ¿que tiene eso que ver?- pregunto Athena sin encontrar relación con lo que paso

-Eso es lo que voy explicarles. Cuando el odio de un Yagami explota a grandes proporciónes, Ume reacciona ante esas emociones-

-Eh? De que me hablas?- Kyo estaba completamente perdido

-Creo que estoy yendo demasiado rápido. Deja que te cuente una pequeña historia. Hace años, tiempo después de que los Yagami hicieran su pacto con Orochi, los Yagami comenzaron a adoptar un comportamiento violento. Llegaban incluso a haber disputas entre familias. Había casos en los que los hijos, después de crecer, mataban a sus propios padres, para probar que nada los quebraba y que estaban dispuestos a conseguir todo el poder que fuera necesario, para cumplir sus ambiciones. Al notar esto, los Yagami, que todavía no habían sido contaminados por el odio, supieron que si seguían así, el clan seria destruido. Finalmente, un día, nació una niña-

La de rojo hablo -Esa niña era hermosa. Se dijo que entre todos los Yagami de corazón puro que quedaban, ella era la bebe que mas energías positivas que irradiaba. Cuando ella nació muchos Yagami sin maldad se alegraron. Pero los que estaban contaminados, comenzaron a verla como una amenaza. Pensaban que el clan estaba destinado a volverse débil si esa niña llegaba traer descendientes -

Continuo el de azul -Lo peor de todo, es que unos de esos Yagami malvados, era el líder del clan, el cual no dudo ni dos veces en mandar el asesinato de esa pequeña. Aún así, los Yagami de bondad pudieron protegerla, pero esto no fue algo perdonado por el líder. Ordeno que mataran a cualquiera que se interpusiera en la ejecución de esa bebe-

Continuo la de rojo -Los padres al ver que su hija estaba en peligro, y al darse cuenta de que el clan podría llegar a destruirse solo, hicieron un trato con el líder. Acordaron que no matarían a su hija, pero tendrían que abandonarla en un lugar donde nadie pueda encontrarla-

Continuo el de azul -El líder acepto. Sabía que esa niña naturalmente moriría al no tener a nadie para cuidarla, pero... se equivoco ya que nosotros la encontramos y esa niña que ven aquí es Ume-

La de rojo abrazo a Ume -Nosotros la acogimos y la cuidamos como si fuera nuestra hija-

-Ume? Pero no tiene sentido. Dijeron que fue tiempo después del pacto con Orochi, pero ese pacto fue hace siglos ¿como es que ella puede seguir viva hoy en día?-

El de azul siguió explicando -Veras, antes de que la abandonaran, los que no estaban corrompidos, sellaron parte de sus almas en su interior, para asegurarse de que sin importar cuanto creciera, la vida no llegue a corromperla al igual que los demás. Al tener tantos espíritus dentro de ella, puede vivir mas tiempo que cualquier humano normal. Por ejemplo si tu tuvieras 100 años, ella todavía seguiría teniendo la misma apariencia que ves ahora. Los años no le afectan. Para ella son los siglos los que la hacen envejecer-

-Ehhh, Ume, cuantos años tienes?-

Ume se puso a pensar -A ver... dejame ver... creo que tengo... 3200 años- contesto con una sonrisa. Kyo y Athena quedaron sin palabras

-Ume, cariño ¿podrías encender una de tus llamas para Kyo?- pidió la de rojo

-Si- Ume acepto con una sonrisa. Junto sus manos y se las enseño a Kyo -Mira Kyo-san- Ume encendió sus llamas purpuras

-No entiendo nada-

-Fíjate bien- pidió el de azul. Kyo puso su vista mas en las llamas y se percato de que las llamas no eran purpuras, sino que tenían un color mas claro

-Las llamas de Ume... son violetas-

-Exacto. La bondad y la alegría del corazón de Ume es tan grandes, que incluso las llamas del pacto pueden llegar a purificarse un poco- explico la de rojo

-Pero eso todavía no explica porque estaba desapareciendo- menciono Athena

-Iori es del mismo árbol genealógico que Ume. Los descendientes de su madre, los de sus abuelos y los de sus bisabuelos, eran parte de los que sellaron parte de sus espíritus en el interior de Ume. Iori no tiene familia, los que siguen vivos son solo los que vienen por parte de su padre, el cual es de una rama familiar de la que venían los Yagami corrompidos. Iori es la ultima parte de Yagami bondadosos que quedan

-Yagami, bondadoso? Esa si que no me la esperaba- dijo Kyo bastante extrañado

-Si el corazón de Iori se hace completamente malvado al igual que el resto de su clan, los espíritus que la mantienen con vida a Ume... desaparecerán-

Esto era una sorpresa bastante aterradora. Si Iori se contaminaba completamente con la maldad, la ira y el odio, Ume estaría destinada a dejar de existir y los Yagami no estarían mas que constituidos que por seres malignos

Mientras tanto Leona y Iori volvieron a casa. Iori estaba sin camisa, sentado en la cama de su habitación. Mientras, Leona estaba en cuclillas, frotando cuidadosamente una toalla húmeda contra su pecho

Le estaba curando el corte que le hizo -Creo que ya esta, ya no hay sangre. Pero creo que va a dejar una cicatriz- Leona se paro y se quedo mirándolo -¿Te sientes mejor?- Iori no dijo nada solo aparto la mirada. Al ver que no diría nada, Leona se dispuso a marcharse. Iori la detuvo tomándola por detrás de la cintura

-Creo que yo también te deje una marca- dijo en voz baja, pues sus uñas estaban marcadas en la cintura de Leona

-No es nada. No se nota- dijo ella en el mismo tono y sin mirarlo

-Perdona, pero tuve que hacerlo. De lo contrario... me hubieras matado-

-Si, tienes razón. Estaba molesta- comenzó a apartar el brazo de Iori -Aunque creo que si tuviste la opción de optar por no engañarme como lo hiciste-

Al oír esto Iori se levanto y la dio vuelta -No. no fue verdad eso que te dije-

-Por favor, deja de mentirme-

-Es verdad! No te miento-

-Basta! Por que no vas a hacer tus trucos con alguien mas?-

-No hay ningún truco, por favor...-

Leona aparto los brazos de Iori de sus hombros bruscamente -Dejame en paz! Ya no te creo nada. Eres como los demás, un mentiroso-

-Te lo suplico, creeme. Nunca escribí una canción para nadie. Lo de la luna que se siente sola solo te lo conté a ti. Esa forma en la que te llame solo te la dije a ti y a nadie mas-

-No es cierto! Mentiroso!-

Iori la tomo de la mano -No te miento. Hoy te mentí. Fui idiota contigo, pero ayer... ayer de verdad estaba diciendo la verdad. Mas que nunca toda mi vida fui sincero, por esa vez y solo contigo-

Leona se quedo mirándolo por un momento -Si eso es verdad, entonces, por que me dijiste todo eso?

-Ay! Yo que se? Creo que estaba... triste y quise desquitarme-

-Triste? Desquitarte? A que te refieres?-

Iori suspiro -No lo ves? Hoy desperté solo. Pensé que te iba a tener a mi lado, pero no fue así. Te fuiste. Al menos si no querías nada conmigo, pudiste habérmelo dicho-

-Bien, te lo dire. No quiero nada contigo. Ahora dejame sola- se dio la vuelta para irse pero Iori seguía sujetándola -Que?! Que mas quieres?-

-Si no quieres nada conmigo? Para que lo de ayer, eh? Para que aceptaste que tener esa cita conmigo. Para que dejaste que te diera ese beso? Y para que dejaste que yo...-

-No lo se! de acuerdo? No lo se-

-Yo si lo se- la atrajo mas hacia él -Aceptaste porque al igual que yo... tu sabes como me siento. Sabes que la maldición de Orochi nos perjudica a los dos, por eso tenemos que estar apartados de todo el mundo todo el tiempo, pero... en realidad... ni tú ni yo queremos sentirnos así-

Leona estaba al borde del llanto -Por que me haces esto? Por que habrías de preocuparte por mi? Se supone que tú no preocupas por nadie-

Iori la abrazo -Por ti si me preocupo. Quiero ver a la chica de ayer que se reía conmigo y que tenía esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro-

-Tú y yo estamos malditos. Nuestro destino es caminar solos el resto de nuestras vidas. Somos un peligro para los demás. Soy la niña que mato a toda su familia y ahora... este es mi castigo-

-No quiero que te sientas así. Me rompe en el alma verte tan triste. No lo soporto. Si ambos... estamos destinados a estar solos, entonces deja que me desole contigo. Tú no mereces esto. No hay nada de lo que tengas que castigarte. No eres ningún monstruo. No quiero que te vuelvas a sentir sola... nunca mas-

Leona comenzó a creerle. Vio que su palabras estaban siendo sinceras -S-si estoy contigo... prometes estar a mi lado... pase lo que pase?-

-Claro que si. Incluso te enseñare mas formas de controlar el disturbio. Quiero estar contigo porque si tú no estas a mi lado... yo no puedo vivir tranquilo, sabiendo que estas triste-

Leona ya no pudo contenerse, solo abrazo a Iori –Iori G-gracias Yo tampoco voy a dejar que te hieran otra vez, porque voy a estar a tú lado. Ya no vas a estar solo, ya no mas... ya no mas- comenzó a sentir con la mano la cicatriz que le dejo a Iori -Te deje una cicatriz muy grande ¿Te duele?-

-No es nada, se ira con el tiempo-

-Pero te duele, verdad?- puso su cabeza en el pecho de Iori -No quiero que te duela-

Iori acarició su cabeza -Como podría yo sentir dolor... teniéndote a ti conmigo?

Mientras tanto la pelea de los de Japón contra los Orochis termino. Desgraciadamente los Orochis ganaron

Kyo estaba furioso -Diablos! Estos tontos se acercan cada vez mas a la final. Quien sabe lo que hagan cuando termine el torneo?-

-En realidad, no creo que lo que busquen sea llegar a la final- menciono el de azul

-Si, ellos solo esperan el momento para robar los 3 tesoros sagrados- menciono la de rojo

-Es cierto, de seguro solo esperan el momento adecuado para arrebatarnoslos y traer de vuelta a Orochi-

-Pero eso no va a serles nada sencillo, verdad Ume?- dijo bastante confiada Athena, dirigiéndose a su amiga, la cual estaba tapándose la boca con la mano y tosiendo mucho -Ume, te sientes bien?- pregunto algo preocupada, pues Ume no paraba de toser. Finalmente vio como de entre los dedos de su mano comenzó a salir lo que parecía sangre. Athena intento tocarla, pero Ume salio corriendo -Ume! A donde vas?!

Kyo sabia lo que sucedía- Tos de sangre, eso solo quiere decir...-

El de azul asintió con la cabeza -Sigamosla- en eso todos fueron a buscar a Ume

Mientras tanto Iori y Leona estaban acurrucados en la cama de Iori (OJO, no piensen mal, que estaban vestidos) ambos charlaban de una forma muy cariñosa. Ambos son muy serios y fríos generalmente, pero en ese momento que tenían estaban comportándose de una forma muy infantil y cursi

Leona se había quitado los guantes y Iori estaba sintiendo su mano -Es una lastima que tengas que usar guantes para no mancharte-

-Por que lo dices?-

-Porque tienes unas manos hermosas, son muy suaves y tibias-

Leona al escuchar este tierno comentario se ruborizo -Iori, eres tan lindo. Deberías decirle ese tipo de cosas a todo el mundo-

-Solo puedo decirlas si son verdad, y a la gente que sea valiosa para mi, así como lo eres tú, mi pequeña estellita- Leona en verdad estaba reconfortada al sentir esas hermosas palabras -Sabes? Tú me recuerdas mucho a alguien-

-En serio? A quien?- pregunto Leona, que estaba con la cabeza y con la mano en el pecho de Iori

-A mi madre. Ambas son igual de bellas-

Leona sonrío y se acurruco mas a Iori -Cuentame de ella ¿como era?-

-Mi madre?- Iori se puso una mano en la nuca y empezó a recordar con la mirada al techo -Pues, como te conté ayer, cuando me preguntaste si mi cabello rojo era natural, lo herede de ella así como mis ojos rojos. Era una mujer realmente hermosa, y no lo digo solo porque soy su hijo. Todo el mundo lo sabía. Decían que era la mujer mas bella que jamas hallan visto. A todo el mundo le agradaba. Lo único que se comparaba su belleza era su gran bondad y compasión por los demás. Es por eso que llegaron a darle el apodo de "diosa", por esa belleza y esa bondad tan incomparables que tenía-

-Debiste amarla mucho-

-Si, ella lo era todo para mi. De niño yo era tímido. Nunca tuve amigos. Mi padre solo se concentraba en entrenarme y nunca me presto mucha atención. Creo que incluso era una decepción para él. Pero mi mama... mi mama jugaba conmigo. Ella y yo nos hablábamos de todo. Hacíamos lo posible para estar siempre juntos. Creo que incluso fue la única persona la cual me consideraba importante-

Leona subió, tomo el rostro de Iori y lo puso frente a ella -Tú también eres importante para mi- fue lo que dijo antes de plantarle un beso en los labios. Al separarse todavía quedaron cerca y viéndose entre sus rojizos y azulados ojos, con una perdida sonrisa. Mientras se veían Leona noto algo peculiar, a lo que se sentó en la cama y sonreía como si estuviese ilusionada por algo

-Pasa algo? Por que pones esa cara?-

-I-Iori, dime, acaso tú me haz visto en otra parte?

-Verte en otra parte?- Iori estaba confundido

-Si, me recuerdas de algún lado?- Iori se quedo viéndola un rato, pero nada se le cruzaba por la mente -Tal vez esto ayude- Leona se desato el cabello y continuó mirándolo. Iori seguía pensando hasta que reacciono, se le acerco mas y la vio minuciosamente,

-Liny?-

-Io?- ambos se abrazaron repentinamente -Ahora te recuerdo. Ah pasado tanto-

-Creí que no te volvería a ver, pero ahora... por fin puedo volver a tenerte a estas aquí-

Leona se separo y tomo sus manos -Lo recuerdas? Recuerdas nuestra amistad?-

-Como podría olvidarla? Tú fuiste mi mejor amiga-

-Si, fue hace tanto tiempo-

**__****[Flash Back]**

De pequeña Leona vivía en su pueblo. A los cuatro años no hablaba ni tenía amigos. Si le decías algo solo se te quedaba mirando. Es por esto que muchos niños, mayores que ella, se aprovechaban para molestarla. También la discriminaban por su cabello azul y porque su madre era una mujer japonesa y en la aldea todos eran brasileños

-Vaya, vaya, pero miren, si es esa niña rara- dijo una de las niñas que la acosaban

-Miren ese cabello ridículo. Acaso le cayo algo en la cabeza para que quedara así?-

-Es normal que se vea así, los japoneses siempre salen con peinados estúpidos-

Leona no hacia nada, aunque estaba asustada y ofendida, no reaccionaba, solo las miraba

-Tal vez debamos arreglárselo un poco- la niña que dijo esto saco una tijera. Al verla Leona salio corriendo

-Dejala que se marche, la próxima vez que la veamos se va a enterar-

Leona seguía huyendo. Finalmente encontró un árbol que estaba frente a un río, se oculto detrás de él y comenzó recuperar el aire, mientras veía por detrás si esas niñas la habían seguido. Al ver que ellas no estaban, se calmo y se sentó. Noto el río que tenía a un lado y asomo. Comenzó a ver su reflejo, pero sobretodo veía su cabello azul, que era una de las razones por la que la molestaban. Como no hablaba no le podía decir a sus padres. Mientras se veía puso una cara triste, pues estaba empezando a creerse todo lo que le decían. Subió sus manos al rostro y comenzó a llorar. Mientras tanto Iori, que tenía aproximadamente seis años, caminaba por el pueblo hasta que se topo con otros tres

-Vean, es ese tonto que vino de Japón-

-Se nota, tiene un cabello bastante chistoso-

El pelirrojo no dijo nada, solo bajo su cabeza, los ignoro y siguió su camino. Aunque uno de ellos le puso el brazo

-Oye que traes ahí?- hablo el que lo detuvo y tomando una rosa que tenía en su ropa. Esa rosa se la había dejado su madre.

-P-por favor, d-devuelvemela- pidió temblante. Jamas hablo con otros niños en su vida, por lo que al ser la primera vez y como lo estaban molestando tenía bastante miedo

-Ja! O si no que?- Iori simplemente bajo la cabeza -La quieres? Ve por ella- aquel muchacho lanzo la rosa dejando que se fuera lejos. Iori fue a buscar la rosa. Se topo con un río y comenzó a ver si la encontraba. Mientras buscaba no dejaba de pensar en esos tres molestos niños. Iori sabía defenderse perfectamente. Su padre le había enseñado a pelear, pero su madre siempre le decía que la violencia no es buena, por esta misma razón no tenía el valor suficiente para encararse a ese trio

-Papa tiene razón. Yo no nací para tener amigos- murmuro mientras buscaba la rosa que le dio su madre. Mientras buscaba escucho unos llantos y vio a una hermosa niña de cabello azul llorando, junto a ella estaba la rosa que buscaba. La niña quito las manos de sus ojo para intentar dejar de llorar. Volteo su cabeza hacia el agua y vio una bella rosa flotando, la cual fue tomada por alguien

-Ho-Hola- pregunto tímidamente el niño pelirrojo que tomo la rosa. Cuando vio a la niña le causo lastima que llorara, por lo que al notar que era mas tímida que él le hacia tener mas valor para hablar -Te sientes bien?- la niña no contestaba, solo lo miraba. Iori comenzó a sentirse algo nervoso por ese silencio, pensó que no le agradaba su presencia -L-lo siento, creo que quieres que te deje sola. Mejor me voy- Iori se dio la vuelta para irse, pero la muchacha lo detuvo sosteniendo su mano. Se dio la vuelta y ella negó con la cabeza, refiriéndose a que no se fuera -Como te llamas?-

La niña hizo su primer esfuerzo por hablar -L-Le-L-Leona- se presento titubeante

-Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Iori- se presento con una tímida sonrisa

-T-te puedo... d-decir Io?- pregunto algo nerviosa. como apenas estaba aprendiendo a hablar tal vez tendría complicaciones para pronunciar su nombre

-Esta bien. A ti te gusta que te llamen de otra manera?-

-L-Liny-

-Bien. Entonces te diré Liny, te parece?- dijo con una sonrisa menos tímida el joven al igual que ella que asintió con la cabeza -Perdona, pero, cuando te encontré creo que estabas llorando. Sucede algo?-

-M-mi cabello- toco su cabeza -es feo- menciono al borde del llanto

-Mm?- Iori toco uno de sus mechones-No es verdad. Tienes un cabello muy bonito. Me encanta el color azul, sabes?-

La niña se sonrojo -G-gracias- toco el fleco de su ojo -A-A mi también... me gusta el rojo- ambos pusieron una tímida sonrisa y se ruborizaron.

-Iori-kun- aparece hermosa mujer pelirroja hablándole por detrás

-Ah, Hola mama ya le di lo que me pediste al hombre de las rosas-

-Iori-kun, no te alejes demasiado de casa. Aunque esta es una aldea pequeña todavía no la conocemos demasiado-

-Lo siento-

La mujer vio a una pequeña sentada detrás de Iori -Quien es tú amiga?- pregunto algo ilusionada, al ver a su hijo con esa linda niña

-Ah? Ehh, ella es Liny-

-Ohh, pero lo hermosa y encantadora eres. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ume- se presento acariciando la cabeza de la joven. Se dirigió nuevamente a su hijo -Lo siento Iori-kun, pero se esta haciendo tarde y tenemos que volver a casa- menciono al ver que el cielo estaba anaranjado -Te espero, si? Me encanto conocerte Liny- la mujer se retiro

-Tengo que irme- al oír eso la niña puso una cara triste -Estarás aquí mañana?- la chica sonrío emocionada y asintió con la cabeza -Bien. Tal vez pueda venir a verte aquí, si tú quieres- ambos se sonrieron -Bueno. Quedate con esto si quieres- Iori puso la rosa roja en el cabello de Leona, la cual se ruborizo -Nos vemos- el chico se fue con su madre quien lo esperaba. Leona toco la rosa de su cabello, se la quito y la vio recordando lo bueno que ese muchacho la trato. Los demás niños de la aldea de la edad de Iori, tendían a ser crueles, tontos y arrogantes, pero Iori era diferente. Fue dulce y gentil como nadie fue con ella. Leona sonrío pensando el él, cerro los ojos y acaricio contra su mejilla la rosa que le regalo. Realmente quería volver a verlo.

**__****[Fin del Flash Back]**

-Si. Por alguna razón esa niña me inspiraba cierto valor. No tenía miedo de hablar cuando estaba con ella-

Leona sonrío -Hm, Eso se nota ¿recuerdas el día en el que me defendiste?-

-Esas mocosas realmente eran una plaga. Pero tú también me protegiste de ese trio de idiotas-

_[Reanudadando el Flash Back]_

Desde que se conocieron Iori y Leona o también Io y Liny no dejaron de encontrarse en el mismo lugar. Liny hablaba cada vez mas y Io se hacia cada vez menos tímido. Tenían una gran amistad. Aunque, eso no los salvaba de que los demás siguieran molestándolos.

Iori y Leona estaban jugando uno de los juegos que la madre de Iori le enseño y que era su favorito. El juego de las hojas quemadas. Usaba un encendedor para que Liny no pensara que era alguna especie de "fenomeno"

-Bueno, cual es?- pregunto Iori mientras estaban sentados en el piso viendo las hojas extinguirse

-Mmmm- Leona tenía un dedo en los labios mientras pensaba -Esa- señalo con el y esa hoja termino quedando encendida al final

-Es increíble ¿como hacen mi mama y tú para saber cual es?-

Leona se río -Cuando quemas las hojas, solo quemas una por abajo. Por eso esa todavía no se apaga- Leona le explico a Iori el truco. Siempre que Iori jugaba ese juego con su madre, su padre los interrumpía, por eso nunca le podía explicar como se hacia, pero ahora ese hombre no estaba

-En verdad eres muy lista Liny- Leona le sonrío. En ese momento aparecen los tres niños que molestaban a Iori y las tres niñas que molestaban a Leona

Uno de los niños hablo -Cielos. Parece que los que son raros se atraen-

-Eres muy afortunada de encontrar a alguien igual de extraño que tú- comento una de las niñas y Leona puso una expresión triste

-Ahora que lo pienso teníamos un regalo que hacerte-

Una niña saco las mismas tijeras que la otra ocasión. Rápidamente al verlas Leona se oculto detrás de Iori y sujeto sus hombros con fuerza. Alcanzaron a cortarle un pequeño mechón por atras. Leona empezó a llorar de miedo detrás de Iori el cual la vio con mucha impresión

-Ey! No te ocultes detrás de tu novio- volvió a lanzarle las tijeras pero Iori la atrapo de la muñeca y la vio con una fría y asesina mirada

-Deja en paz a Liny- comenzó a apretarla con fuerza -Solo estas celosa de que ella es mas bonita y tiene mejor cabello que tú-

-B-Basta... m-me estas lastimando- titubeo con una expresión de terror al sentir el agarre y la mirada de ese chico

Iori la sujeto aun mas fuerte y ella se aterrorizo aun mas -No te vuelvas a acercar a ella jamas- pronunció viéndola fríamente a los ojos. La soltó y ella al retroceder cayo al suelo. Todavía estaba tremendamente asustada. Se fue corriendo. Las otras tres vieron a Iori por un momento. Él las miro de igual manera y ellas fueron corriendo y gritando detrás de la otra

-Eres un tonto. En vez de pelear con niñas, pelea con nosotros- dijo un niño tomándolo de de la ropa y golpeándolo en el rostro

Iori dejo el enojo y puso una cara seria -A mi haganme lo que quieran. Pero, por favor... no lastimen a Liny- él antes reaccionó de esa manera porque estaban metiéndose con Leona, pero si se trataba de él no le importaba. Realmente no le gustaba pelear.

El trio comenzó a golpearlo. Iori no reaccionaba, solo cerraba los ojos y se dejaba. Leona estaba sorprendida. Iori la defendía a ella, pero no hacia lo mismo consigo? Ver a esos mocosos riéndose mientras le pegaban la estaba incomodando demasiado

-N-no- dijo en voz baja, pero no la escucharon -No ¡NO! Dejenlo!- esta vez si la escucharon. Dos de los tres dejaron de pegarle, pero el que empezó todo seguía. Leona se enfureció, le dio vuelta y le planto un duro golpe en el estomago, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se arqueara y perdiese bastante aire. Leona lo tomo del cuello de la ropa y lo miro fríamente a los ojos -No lo toques- lo acerco mas -NO LO TOQUES!- le grito en la cara. Al sujetarlo con tanta fuerza su ropa se rompió y cayo al piso

Los mocosos se aterrorizaron -E-Esta loca-

-Vámonos de aquí- los enanos se fueron corriendo (el que recibió el golpe se fue algo lento y con la mano en el estomago) Leona quedo mirándolos hasta perderlos de vista. Al ver que ya no estaban se volvió a Iori, el cual estaba en el suelo y frotándose la mejilla por los golpes. Leona se inclino y empezó a verlo

-Te encuentras bien, Liny? No te lastimaron?- pregunto Iori ignorándose a si mismo por completo. Ella asintió con la cabeza. Iori se percato de su cabello estaba disparejo de un lado -Te cortaron el cabello- vio el pedazo de tela que Leona le rompió a aquel mocoso, lo tomo y comenzó a atarle el cabello para que no se viera mal -Tu pelo es hermoso, pero no se ve bien de esa manera. No puedo decir que se vea mejor, pero esta bien. Tú ya de por si eres hermosa. Eres igual que mi mama-

-E-En serio?- Leona se ruborizo. A parte de los halagos tan buenos que le daba Iori, también la comparo con su madre. Cuando vio a la madre de Iori noto que era la mujer mas bellísima que jamas allá visto, así como también era igual de amable.

-Claro que si. Allá en casa, a mi mama le solían decir todo el tiempo que era una diosa: hermosa, cariñosa y cortes. Tú no puedes ser una diosa. Eso es mas bien cosa de adultos-

-E-entonces?-

-Pues... si no eres una diosa, eres... un ángel-

-Ángel?-

-Si, eres linda, amigable y me amable- Leona no pudo evitar sonreír. Ni si quiera sus padres le decían cosas tan bonitas. Iori termino de atarle el cabello -Ya esta ¿Lo ves? todavía sigues siendo la niña mas hermosa del mundo- Iori la llevo a verse en el rió y ella vio que le había atado el cabello. Luego vio el reflejo de Iori, noto que todavía seguía lastimando por los golpes

Leona se volvió a él y acarició su rostro lastimado -No hagas mas eso- puso sus manos en sus ojos y empezó llorar -Fue mi culpa-

Iori reacciono rápido y la tomo de las manos -No, no es verdad Liny. No me importa si salgo lastimado, siempre que te pueda cuidar-

-P-por que?-

-Porque eres mi amiga y me gusta verte feliz- Leona al escuchar esto lo miro y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Iori se sonrojo y sonrío apenado. En eso llega el mocoso al que Leona le dio un puñetazo, acompañado por otro de aparentemente 16 años

-Es esta la niña que te estaba molestando, hermanito?- pregunto en grandulon

-Si, es ella. Dale una lección- pidió de forma patética el enano

-Je, Es la hija de aquella mujer japonesa. No me gustan las niñas que se creen rudas. Las mujeres solo tienen que hacer caso a los hombres. Voy a tener que darte un castigo- el tipo estaba a punto de hacerle daño a Leona. Ella solo se quedo mirando

-_No puedo dejar que le haga daño a Liny- _pensó Iori y encendió una llama purpura en su mano -_Tengo que protegerla-_ Iori se puso entre Leona y el sujeto y lanzo una gran llamarada purpura que hizo que el tipo y su molesto hermano retrocedieran y cayeran al suelo

-E-es un fenómeno! Yo me largo!- el grandulon se fue corriendo junto con su cobarde hermano.

Iori se volvió a Leona -Estas bien?-

Leona lo miro un rato -Que fue eso?-

-Es que... soy del clan Yagami. En mi familia todos podemos hacer eso-

Leona se quedo mirando seria. Iori estaba nervioso, pues creía que Leona pensaba que era raro

-Otra vez-

-Eh?-

-Hazlo otra vez, si?- Iori le mostró sus manos y encendió una pequeña llama purpura. Leona sonrío -Es muy bonito- Iori al oír esto se alivio. Mientras veía las llamas, Leona noto que el dedo de Iori estaba quemado. Tomo sus manos y se las acerco. Para que no fuera peligroso Iori apago las llamas -Te quemaste-

-N-no es nada-

-No quiero que te duela- Leona se puso el dedo de Iori en la boca para que no sintiera dolor. Iori estaba sumamente apenado, pero se sentía mejor

**__****[Fin del Flash Back]**

-Yo nunca supe porque, pero cuando ese niño fue tan dulce y amable conmigo, sentí una sensación extraña. Yo era muy pequeña y no me daba cuenta, pero ahora lo se. La verdad es que... me a enamorarme de ese niño que me dio esa hermosa rosa. El niño que me defendió aun a costa de su propia seguridad-

-Creo que yo también. Esos idiotas comenzaron a temernos de eso, se alejaban de nosotros. Realmente no nos importaba, de todos modos era preferible que nos temieran a que siguieran siendo una molestia. No nos sentíamos solos porque nos teníamos uno al otro

-No es muy diferente a como estamos ahora-

-Supongo, todavía muchos nos tienen miedo-

-Fue muy doloroso para mi el día en el que fuiste-

_[Reanudadndo el Flash Back]_

Leona estaba en el lugar en el que siempre esperaba a Iori, el vino pero estaba algo cansado, parecía que había huido de algo

-Liny- tomo algo de aire -Tengo que decirte... que tengo que volver a Japón-

-Oh? P-por que?- pregunto bastante asustada

-No tengo tiempo para decírtelo. Solo vine para despedirme. Gracias por haber sido mi amiga todo este tiempo. Te prometo que nunca te voy a olvidar-

-N-no, no quiero- Leona comenzó a llorar -No te vayas. Quedate conmigo-

-No. No llores. Voy a volver a verte algún día-

-Lo-Lo prometes?-

-Si. Cuando vuelva no voy a dejarte sola nunca mas. Por eso, no me olvides, si?-

Leona se desato una correa roja que tenía el delantal de su vestido y se la dio a Iori

-Io, conserva esto. Así se que nunca me vas a olvidar. Porque tendrás esto para recordarme-

Iori tomo la correa -Bien. Cuando vuelva a verte voy a devolvértela-

Leona abrazo a Iori -Por favor, no me olvides. Vuelve pronto-

-De ahora en adelante nunca dejare esta correa lejos de mi-

_[Fin del Flash Back]_

-Desgraciadamente después del accidente, en el que mate a todos en mi aldea, perdí muchos de mis recuerdos, incluyéndote a ti-

-Y a mi, mi padre me lleno de odio. Lentamente olvide todos los recuerdos buenos que tenía, así como olvide las enseñanzas de mi madre. Es por eso que nunca te reconocí desde el 96-

-Pero, aún conservas la correa que te regale-

Iori vio abajo y noto que la correa roja que tenía atada entre las piernas es la misma que le regalo Liny

Iori se desato la correa y comenzó a verla -Por alguna razón siempre me ponía esto. Incluso, hasta yo pense que era raro, pero seguía poniéndomela. Creo que es porque aunque no te recordaba en mi mente, todavía seguías en una parte mi corazón-

Leona se sentía triste -Que lastima. Yo si te olvide por completo. Cuanto lo siento Iori-

-No es verdad. Sigues atándote el cabello exactamente como yo te lo había atado-

Leona sonrío -Ahora que lo mencionas, yo me ataba el cabello porque me sería un estorbo en las misiones. Aun así, incluso estando fuera de ellas todavía no me lo desataba. Mis amigos dicen que debía dejármelo suelto, que se me veía mejor, pero yo los ignoraba Siempre estaba atado. Entonces, creo que yo tampoco te olvide-

-Pues una promesa es una promesa- Iori comenzó a atarle el cabello con la correa que le había dado hace años -Te dije que te la iba a devolver cuando nos viéramos otra vez-

Leona se rió -Debiste devolvérmela desde el 96. Ya te habías tardado-

-Aun así no logro comprender, que hacia yo en Brasil-

-Que importa? No lo ves?- Leona tomo su rostro con las manos -Después de tanto, tanto tiempo, puedo volver a estar con ese niño tan dulce y amable que me defendió y que me regalo esa preciosa rosa, querido Io-

Iori acaricio el suyo con una mano -Y yo puedo estar con la niña mas hermosa y encantadora que jamas allá visto, mi pequeña Liny- Comenzaron a abrazarse, luego Iori se separo un poco -Sabes? Hay algo que siempre habría querido darle a esa niña-

-Y que es?-

Ambos estaban a punto de darse un beso en los labios, pero luego escucharon algo afuera

-Eso que es?-

Leona comenzó a escuchar atentamente -Parece... alguien... llorando-

Iori se puso la camisa -Vamos a ver que pasa-

Ambos salieron y se toparon a Ume arrodillada en el suelo, de espaldas y llorando

Leona se le acerco -Ume, que te pasa? Mira, Iori esta aquí, como te prometí- Estaba a punto de tocarle el hombro, pero luego noto que estaba bastante pálida y su cabello estaba comenzando a oscurecerse. Los llantos de Ume cambiaron, lentamente esos sollozos se estaban convirtiendo en gruñidos. De repente se detuvo y Ume se quedo inmóvil sin hacer nada -Ume?- volvió a intentar tocarla, pero de golpe Ume se dió la vuelta y mostró una rabiosa mirada Estaba completamente pálida, no tenía pupilas en los ojos, su cabello estaba mas oscuro y bello e inocente rostro ahora parecía de una especie de animal enfurecido

Iori sabía lo que pasaba -Eso es... A entrado en los disturbios-

Ume lanzo un ataque de llamas hacia Leona, la cual rápidamente esquivo

-Ume, mirame. Soy yo, Leona. Soy tú amiga ¿recuerdas?- Leona estaba intentando razonar con ella, pero era inútil. Ume se lanzo hacia ella y comenzó a lanzar arañazos salvajemente. Leona los esquivaba, la tomo de las muñecas y la lanzó hacia un lado para apartarla

Iori se puso junto a ella -No tiene caso intentar hablarle. Ya no es ella misma-

-Iori, que hacemos? tenemos que detenerla o sino matara a mucha gente, aun así no quiero lastimarla-

-Te entiendo, pero no hay de otra. Si no la vencemos ella nos matara a nosotros-

Ahí aparecieron Kyo y compañía. Ume se lanzó hacia Iori y Leona nuevamente. El de azul rodeo a Ume en una esfera de hielo, pero lentamente la estaba rompiendo con sus golpes

-No puedo mantenerla así mucho tiempo-

-Iori, Leona, vengan aquí y no se acerquen a ella- les grito la de rojo y ellos rápidamente fueron con ellos

-Eso no aguantara mucho ¿Algún plan?- pregunto Kyo bastante alterado

-Existe una manera en la que podemos detenerla-

-Entonces, que esperan?-

-No es fácil. Tenemos que tocar su frente para calmarla, necesitamos que se no se mueva, y si nos acercamos ella nos podría matar de un golpe-

-En ese caso, Yagami! Cuando salga ayudame a sujetarla!-

-Lo are, pero mas te vale que lo lo arruines!

-Leona, quiero que llames su atención ¿esta claro?-

-Entendido!-

En ese momento el hielo que aprisionaba a Ume fue destruido. Al salir, Ume fue directamente a atacarlos a todos. Leona lanzó algo de fuego en el piso que se dirigía hacia ella. Ume se lo esquivo mientras corría hacia Leona, salto y la ataco con un arañazo en llamas violetas. Leona se deslizó a un lado, la empujo de la cabeza y esta cayo de espalda en los brazos de Iori. Kyo rápidamente la sujeto de las piernas. Ume forcejeaba y gruñía con ellos para soltarse

-Oigan! No se queden ahí!- le grito Kyo a el par con túnicas. El de azul fue hacia Ume y acerco sus dedos, pero justamente cuando iba a tocar su frente, ella libero una explosión de llamas violetas, haciendo que Kyo, Iori y el de azul salieran disparados y ella quedara libre

-No tiene caso. No se queda quieta y si la tocamos nos mata- Iori no sabia que hacer

Kyo estaba igual -Tiene que haber una forma de...-

-Miren!- Leona señalo con el dedo a Ume. Ella esta gruñendo y aullando, pero sus aullidos y gruñidos cada vez sonaban mas tristes. Al ver su rostro se podía notar que estaba derramando muchas lágrimas -Esta aterrada-

-Ya veo... a pesar de que Ume esta fuera de control, todavía es consiente de lo que pasa a su alrededor. Esta sufriendo- menciono la de rojo

-Ume... le tiene miedo a los gritos- Leona comprendió mas. Ume estaba gritando como una loca, por lo que al ser consiente de ello se estaba asustando con sus propios gritos

-Es suficiente. Voy a ir a por ella y la sujetare con fuerza. Cuando lo haga ustedes toquen su frente- ordeno Iori

-Pero Yagami ¿estas loco? Si vas tú solo ella te matara. Iré contigo- Kyo estab dispuesto a ayudarlo

-Idiota! Si deseamos mantenerla quieta tenemos que hacer que no pueda ni intentar liberarse. Si hacemos lo de antes, la dejaremos con mucha libertad para moverse. Voy yo solo-

-Muy bien. Tú ve por la izquierda y yo por la derecha. Cuando la sujetes inmediatamente la tocare ¿Estas listo?- Iori asintió con la cabeza a lo que dijo la de rojo y ambos corrieron por lados separados hacia Ume. Iori pudo atraparla de frente pero Ume le mordió el cuello, haciendo que perdiera mucha sangre pero no la soltó. La de rojo iba tocarle la frente, pero Ume saco los dientes de Iori y exploto en llamas violetas como antes. La de rojo aparto la mano y Iori no la soltó, aunque se quemo bastante por el fuego. Paso su brazo por debajo de cuello de Ume, sostuvo su mandíbula y empujo hacia arriba para que no lo mordiera ni viera que iban a tocarla. La de rojo rápidamente reacciono y puso sus dedos en la frente de Ume sin que se diera cuenta. Ume quedo inconsciente y Iori la sostuvo con mas delicadeza

Iori respiro exhausto -Tú si que eres un dolor de cabeza niña-

-Están todos bien?- pregunto el de azul mientras se acercaba con Kyo y Leona

-Si, ya todo esta tranquilo-

-Iori! Te esta sangrando el cuello- comento Leona bastante preocupada

-Lo mejor sera que reciban tratamiento medico. Ume también tosió bastante sangre- sugirió el de azul

Fueron a la enfermería del torneo y trataron a Iori y Ume. Iori perdió algo de sangre, pero estaba bien. Ume estaba dormida en una de las camas del hospital

El doctor les hablo -Esta bien. Perdió mucha sangre, pero no es nada de cuidado. Lo resistió bastante a pesar de su trasplante de corazón-

-Trasplante de corazón?- Leona estaba bastante impresionada por lo que escucho

-Tranquila querida. Ume recibió un trasplante cuando era una bebe-

-Un bebe? Como es eso de que le hicieron una cirugía a esa edad?- pregunto Kyo

-Fue por una enfermedad, verdad?- insinuó Iori y la de rojo asintió

-Estaba enferma?-

-Los de mi clan aveces tienen una rara enfermedad en el corazón. A algunos les da cuando nacen al igual que ella, pero a otros como mi madre, la contraen repentinamente, es por esa enfermedad que ella murió cuando yo tenía 6 años-

-Lo lamentó mucho- dijo la de rojo

-Cuando yo nací ella todavía era joven. Le dijeron que tan solo podría llegar a vivir unos cuantos años mas, aún así ella logro sobrevivir 6 años. La enfermedad es muy delicada. Quien la tenga no puede alterarse demasiado, de lo contrario podría ocasionar infartos. Si eso ocurre muy a menudo, los infartos serían repentinos, hasta que finalmente muera-

-Y tú madre era una mujer muy alterada?- pregunto Kyo

-No. Era tranquila y pacifica, pero se asustaba mucho cuando me veía volver de los entrenamientos de mi padre. Volvía muy lastimado y con quemaduras, eso la asustaba y la preocupaba-

-Y tú padre nunca se dio cuenta?- pregunto Leona

-Mi padre...- Iori frunció el ceño y apretó fuertemente los puños -Mi padre sabía perfectamente lo que le pasaba y porque. Ella hablaba con él para que fuera menos estricto, pero no le hacía caso. Yo nunca supe lo que le pasaba hasta que una de sus amigas me lo dijo. Cuando me lo dijo ella estaba en coma en él hospital, porque mi padre la amenazó de que iba a ser incluso mas duro y que no dejaría que se acercara a mi nunca mas. Ella en ese instante se asusto como nunca y se desmayo. La llevaron al hospital y a la mañana siguiente... murió-

La de rojo le toco la mejilla -No estoy segura, pero si tú madre pudo luchar durante todo ese tiempo, es porque ella quería vivir para ti. Las madre suelen hacer todo por sus hijos. Yo no tengo hijos verdaderos, pero para mi Ume es como una hija y estaría dispuesta a vivir todos los años que fueran necesarios para asegurarme de que esta bien, así como tú madre vivió para ti-

-Pueden venir a verla si quieren. Ya despertó hace un rato. Pregunto si alguien podía quedarse a pasar la noche con ella- comento el doctor

-Supongo que nosotros dormiremos aquí entonces- dijo el de azul

-No, no se molesten. Yo me quedare con Ume, le prometí que estaríamos con ella- intervino Leona

-Entonces yo también me quedo- Iori también se ofreció

-En ese caso nosotros vendremos a verla por la mañana. Muchas gracias por cuidar de ella- agradeció la de rojo y se fue con el de azul y Kyo, pero este le hizo una pregunta a Iori antes de irse

-Yagami, de casualidad ¿como se llamaba tú madre?

-Igual que ella, Ume Yagami- Kyo lanzó una mirada de impresión al escuchar ese nombre -Pasa algo?-

-N-no, nada. Ve con Ume. Mañana nos vemos- Iori arqueo una ceja y entro con Leona a ver a Ume

-Pasa algo querido?- pregunto la de rojo al ver que a Kyo

-Creo que conozco a la madre de Yagami. La conocí cuando era pequeño. Yagami menciono que una amiga de su madre le dijo que enfermedad tenía. Esa amiga tal vez era mi propia madre, Shizuka Kusanagi-

**__****[Flash Back]**

Kyo (el cual tenía 6 años) entro a la sala y encontró a su madre, Shizuka sentada en el sofá llorando

-Mama, que te pasa?- pregunto Kyo al ver a su madre llorando

-N-no es nada cariño- Shizuka mintió. La razón por la que ella lloraba era porque volvió del hospital, después de ver que su mejor amiga, Ume Yagami estaba en coma

-Por que lloras? Por cierto, por que hoy no vino la tía Ume?-

Shizuka miro por un momento a su hijo -Kyo, tú quieres a Ume?-

-Por supuesto que si. Ella es muy buena conmigo. Cada vez que viene a visitarnos siempre me trata como tú-

-Como yo? Te refieres... a como una madre?-

-Si, ella es como una segunda mama para mi-

-Si ella es como tú segunda madre, eso no haría de su hijo tú hermano?-

-Supongo. No conozco a su hijo. Pero me encantaría conocerlo-

Shizuka sonrío -Y que dirías si su hijo viniera a vivir con nosotros?-

-Me gustaría bastante. Siempre había querido tener un hermano-

Shizuka abrazo a Kyo -_Ume, oíste eso? De ahora en adelante, voy a proteger a Iori y ese ogro de tú esposo no le volverá a hacer daño. Ya puedes dejar este mundo sin necesidad de sufrir mas. Podrás descansar en paz sin que temas por el bien de Iori, porque yo lo voy a proteger y tratar como si fuera mi hijo y Kyo... Kyo sera su hermano. Ya no tienes nada de que preocuparte, amiga mía-_

**__****[Fin del Flash Back]**

-Ahora entiendo, porque la señora Yagami jamas volvió a visitarnos. Nunca se lo pregunte a mi mama, porque sabía que ella se pondría triste si se lo mencionaba. Siempre tuvo la ilusión de que el hijo de su amiga iba a poder vivir con nosotros después de que ella muriera, pero ese día por alguna razón jamas llego. Es curioso, ambas querían que fuéramos hermanos, pero al final terminamos siendo todo lo contrario-

-La vida no siempre nos da lo que queremos. Pero si nos permite encontrar una forma de mejorarlo. Es cierto que tú y Iori odian, pero quien sabe? Tal vez ese odio pueda convertirse en al menos una amistad-

-Hm, Lo dudo mucho. Es muy probable de que cuando acabe esto Yagami intente matarme como todos los años-

-Kyo dejame que te pregunte algo. Tú quieres a Leona?-

-Durante este tiempo ella y yo nos hemos tomado cierto cariño, pero que tiene que ver?-

-Puedo notar que Iori, en realidad se preocupa por Leona. Ambos quieren protegerla-

-Yagami se aprovecho de Leona-

-Querido, en mi vida e conocido a muchos muchachos abusivos, se como identificarlos y creeme, Iori no es ninguno de ellos. Solo es... reservado-

-Reservado?-

-Si, tal vez Iori piense que Leona no le importa, pero en el fondo el sabe que no son en lo absoluto diferentes. Ambos viven una vida muy dura, debido a el poder de Orochi, pero si eso puede ser asimilado por ambos tal vez puedan encontrar su propia felicidad. Quien sabe? Tal vez Leona sea la única cosa que podría sobrepasar ese odio que te tiene-

-Ahora que lo mencionas. Yagami y Leona estaban juntos cuando seguimos a Ume-

-Mmmm, me pregunto que habrán echo antes de que llegaramos?- dijo en un tono sarcástico la de rojo y se retiro

Mientras tanto Iori y Leona estaban sentados de lado a lado en una silla junto a Ume. Lentamente Ume abrió los ojos

Sonrío tranquila al verlos -Hola-

Leona tomo su mano -Te encuentras bien Ume?-

-Mhm. Se van a quedar conmigo?-

-Si, te prometí que estaríamos contigo, y así sera-

Ume se volvió a Iori, noto su herida en el cuello y puso una expresión triste -Lo siento mucho-

-Que? Esto? No es nada- respondió Iori para calmarla

-Gracias por quedarse. Aunque ahora estoy muy cansada-

-Da igual. Lo que importa es que estamos juntos Ume- Leona puso su cabeza junto a Ume y se abrazó de ella, luego vio a Iori, el cual suspiro y eh hizo lo mismo

Ume cerro los ojos para dormir -Buenas noches-

Iori la vio y se aferro mas a ella. Leona lo sujeto de la mano y ambos se sonrieron

-Buenas noches, Liny-

-Buenas noches, Io-

Finalmente ambos cerraron los ojos quedando profundamente dormidos y abrazados con Ume


	9. Reencarinación

**Ta medio chafa el capitulo debido a que es mucho flash back, esq en alguna parte tenía que ponerlos. Bueno, al menos esta hecho y de a poquito se me va la pereza. Por favor pongas sus reviews o sino me pondre triste y llorarare como una nenaza XD  
**

**MI INSPIRACIÓN PARA HACER ESTE FIC: Lamento si esta historia no tiene mucho romance, pero bueno soy un tio y así somos, ****por eso decidí dedicar este capitulo a eso que no les doy****. La verdad quise hacer este fic por 2 razones: 1-Me gusta la pareja (es la única pareja en los videojuegos que me gusta) y 2-Mi autora favorita VikaDan me inspiró, ya que si les soy sincero en un principio los fics siempre me parecieron una basura y perdida de tiempo, luego leí el "KOF: Ryuusei" y cambió por completo mi opinión. He visto anime y jamas lloro con las escenitas romanticas, al contrario, me molestan, por eso fue una locura para mi ver que LEER me hizo llorar. **

* * *

Luego de haber pasado la noche con Ume, Leona despertó. Se quedo viéndolos unos instantes. Noto que Ume se veía mas hermosa de lo usual y que incluso estando dormida no dejaba de sonreír. Luego noto lo tranquilo y pacifico que estaba Iori. Generalmente siempre lo ve con una expresión de pocos amigos, pero ahora parecía alguien completamente inofensivo y que no haría daño a nadie, aunque claro, ella sabia que eso no era en lo mas mínimo cierto. Mientras los miraba Ume comenzó a despertar. Se estiro y tomo un bostezo

–Dormiste bien?–

–Mhm, y tú?–

–Yo bien, pero parece que ALGUIEN no quiso ser muy madrugador– dijo Leona en tono de broma, refiriéndose a Iori, el cual todavía estaba dormido y abrazado de Ume que se río ante ese comentario –No lo despiertes. No tengo ganas de aguantar su mal humor ahora–

–Bueno. No iba a hacerlo de todas formas. Se ve muy tierno dormido–

Leona la miro por unos instantes, luego puso una cara seria– Ume, quiero hablar contigo. Tú sabes, de lo que paso anoche–

Ume se entristeció al recordarlo –Si, lo siento. Estas enojada conmigo?– pregunto a punto de llorar

–No, no. No estoy molesta. Se que no fue tu culpa. Solo quería saber ¿te ha pasado antes?–

–No. Fue la primera vez. No entiendo porque, pero no quiero que pase eso de nuevo. Oía muchos gritos. Me daba mucho miedo–

–Ya, tranquila. Estas a salvo aquí con nosotros- Leona la abrazó para reconfortarla

–No quiero oír gritos. Pero lo que menos quiero es lastimar gente–

–Ya se que no quieres. Tú eres una niña buena. No podrías dañar a nadie–

–Pero... lastime a Iori-kun– comenzó a llorar de la inquietud –No quiero hacerle daño de nuevo. Yo lo quiero mucho–

–Se que lo quieres. Él también lo sabe–

–No estoy muy segura. Creo que el solo me deja estar con él para que deje de molestarlo. Siento que en realidad no le agrado–

Leona se puso a pensar un momento y tal vez era cierto. Ayer, Iori le menciono que Ume era una niña tonta. De no ser porque ella lo obliga tal vez ni si quiera le prestaría atención. Luego recordó que la primera vez que Iori se disculpo con alguien fue con Ume. Si no le agradara ni se hubiese molestado en hacerlo. Aun así dejaba muchas dudas si Ume significaba algo para Iori

–Seamos francas. Iori... es un tonto. Es arrogante, antipático y vengativo– Ume bajo la cabeza al escuchar tal descripción. Aunque ella lo apreciaba, no podía negar que tampoco era la mejor de las personas –pero aun así, no es malo realmente. De ser cierto ¿no te parece que te hubiera apartado de una sola vez? Creo que tú tienes algo que él quiere mantener cerca. Algo que ni el mismo puede depreciar por mas que lo intente–

–Algo que quiere mantener cerca?–

-Si. Una vez me contó de su madre. Me recordó mucho a ti-

Ume soltó una pequeña sonrisa –Eso yo ya lo sabía. Me dijo que yo era igual a ella, solo que con ojos azules y mas joven-

–No creo que sea solo por eso. Tal vez se fija en algo mas–

–En que?–

–Te parecerá una locura, pero creo que él piensa que tú eres su madre–

Ume comenzó a reírse –Eso sería raro. Yo no creo servir para mama–

–Ahora no. Tienes apenas 15 años, es una edad muy temprana para preocuparse por eso, pero en el futuro, quien sabe?–

–Si eso es cierto, espero que mi hijo sea igual a él–

Leona saco una tranquila sonrisa –Seras la mejor mama del mundo–

–Entonces sería igual a mi mama–

–A si? ¿Como era?

–No lo se. Nunca la conocí–

–Si no la conoces ¿como sabes que era tan buena?–

–Es una corazonada. Solo eso, y ¿Como era tú mami?–

–La mía? Si te digo la verdad, no la recuerdo, pero si tengo algo que espero que allá podido concederme–

–Que?

–...El Perdón–

–Uh?–

–Olvidalo. No quiero hablar de eso–

–Esta bien- se miraron un instante y Ume cambio de tema –Leona-san, ¿tú también quieres a Iori-kun?–

Leona se sonrojo ante esta pregunta –Bueno, yo...– Estaba bastante nerviosa. Ayer, a pesar de lo que ocurrió, demostró tenerle mucho afecto al final, pero no tenía las suficientes agallas como para decírselo a otros, ni si quiera a Ume, aunque tampoco iba a mentirle –La verdad... es que...–

–Buenos días a todos– Fue interrumpida por un saludo de la mujer de rojo que entro a la habitación acompañada por el de azul

–Te sientes mejor Ume?– Pregunto el hombre acariciándole la cabeza

–Si, me siento mucho mejor ahora que tengo a Leona-san y a Iori-kun para cuidarme–

estas palabras conmovieron a Leona

–Me alegro. Te trajimos algunas de tus cosas para que tuvieras algo con que entretenerte– La de rojo saco una pequeña flauta y un libro –Por cierto, Leona, querida, hay una linda jovencita de baja estatura que te esta buscando– Al oír tal descripción por parte de la mujer de rojo Leona supo perfectamente que se trataba de Whip

–Ahora voy a verla. Ume tengo que irme. Luego volve...– detuvo sus palabras cuando vio a Ume acercando una de sus llamas a Iori –Espera! Que haces?–

–Tranquila. Solo quiero ayudarlo– Leona noto que las quemaduras que Iori tenía estaban desapareciendo poco a poco

–Como es que...?–

–Ume puede usar sus llamas para curar a otros. Es una pequeña facultad que tiene– comento la de rojo

–Si te fijas bien, las llamas de Ume no son purpuras como las de los demás Yagami, sino que son mas bien violetas– menciono el de azul

–Esto es demasiado raro–

–Luego te lo contamos con mas detalles, pero ahora ve a ver a tú amiga–

–Me quedare cuidando a Iori-kun hasta que vuelvas– menciono Ume

–Llegare rápido–

–Nosotros también. Tenemos que ir a hacer unos arreglos. Solo vinimos a dejarte tus cosas y ver como estas–

Ume acepto. Los tres se fueron y Leona se encontró con Whip

–Perdona por hacerte esperar. ¿Ocurrió algo?–

–Me enviaron por el alboroto de anoche. Leona ¿te volvió a pasar?–

–Esta vez no fui yo–

–Entonces quien? Esos gritos no se oían como los de Yagami–

–Tampoco fue él–

–De que me estas hablando? Ustedes dos son los únicos a los que les pasa eso–

–Pero ahora hay alguien mas. Ven te lo mostrare– Leona guió a Whip hasta la habitación de Ume, se asomaron por la puerta sin que se diera cuenta y la vieron sentada, leyendo un libro con Iori durmiendo junto a ella –Nos la topamos anoche y paso todo. Pudimos detenerla, aunque Yagami termino algo herido– Whip no contesto nada, estaba distraída viendo a Iori junto a Ume -Whip? Whip! dime algo-

–Ay, ya te lo ganaron –comento en un tono bastante desilusionado por lo que veía

–¿Que dices?–

–Eeh? Nada, nada. Entonces, me dices que a ella le dio el alboroto cuando termino la ultima pelea de ayer?–

–Probablemente fue Goenitz. Él pudo sentir la sangre de Orochi en Ume y aprovecho que estaba junto a Kyo–

–Desgraciadamente no podemos capturarlo sin tener pruebas–

–Entonces hay que buscarlas! Ella, yo y Yagami nos volveríamos una bomba masiva si lo usara con los tres al mismo tiempo–

–Probablemente planee usar ese tipo de movimiento en otro momento. Por ahora lo mantendremos mas vigilado–Leona bajo la mirada al suelo, demostrando estar bastante insatisfecha

–¿Por que estas cosas la tienen que pasar a Ume? Ella es tan buena. No le haría daño a nadie. Simplemente es injusto–

–No todo siempre es justo. Créeme que eso es algo que yo tengo bien definido–

–No quiero que el odio la consuma. Sería una lastima verla y que no volviese a sonreír jamas–

–Con esa actitud que tiene me sorprende que se allá enganchado con Yagami–

–No te confundas. Yagami la aprecia, pero no así. De eso estoy segura–

–Lo que estoy viendo me indica otra cosa–

–Se que sonara tonto, pero, Yagami cree que es su madre–

Whip se tapo la mano con la boca para ocultar sus carcajadas –Yagami cree que una menor como ella es su madre?–

–Ayer me la describió, y encaja perfectamente con Ume. Incluso ambas tienen él mismo nombre–

–Aguarda, ¿como es que él llego a hablarte de su madre?–

Leona se puso otra vez nerviosa, como cuando Ume le pregunto si quería a Iori –Pues... Lo que pasa es que...- se quedo mirando a Whip, la cual estaba arqueando una ceja, esperando respuesta. Tomo un suspiro –Vamos afuera y te lo explico con mas calma–

–Como quieras–

Al estar afuera, Leona le contó todo lo que paso ayer. La pelea que tuvo con Iori, que la asusto. Cuando lloraron juntos, que la conmovió. Finalmente llegando hasta la promesa que le hizo Iori al final, esto la emociono demasiado

–Leona! Ya ganaste!–

–No empieces, quieres?. Todavía estoy algo insegura. Seguimos siendo un peligro estando juntos–

–Pero por favor! Goenitz ahora estará el doble de vigilado. No podrá hacerles nada, y mientras Orochi no salga de ese sello todo estará tranquilo–

–Sigo sin convencerme–

–Siempre buscas excusas para no ponerte contenta–

–Pero, y él comandante?– esa excusa si era algo que Whip no podía contrarrestar

–Creo que... si le das algo de tiempo...–

–Lo conozco. Siempre me ha dicho que Yagami, es un delincuente y que no me le acerque si lo viera–

–Pero ahora te ayudo a controlar la sangre. Eso no podrá pasarlo por alto–

–La verdad, ya no se en que pensar. Como sea, nos vemos luego, tengo que volver–

–No te preocupes. No dejaremos a Goenitz ni respirar si planea algo. Relajate, sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo–

–Whip, por que haces esto por mi? Para que quieres que este con Yagami?–

–Ya te lo dije, Yagami y tú viven en el mismo mundo. Ademas, Yagami me recuerda mucho a K'. Se quiere hacer el rudo al que no le importa nada, pero en el fondo es como un cachorrito asustado– Leona le regalo una pequeña sonrisa y se despidieron

_**[Mientras, con Iori y Ume]**_

Ume leía un libro y Iori todavía dormía, aunque ciertos sueños lo molestaban. Estaba en un fondo negro, y una extraña presencia le hablaba

–**Odia, ****Yagami****. Odial****o****s a todos**–

-Odiar? Pero, ¿por que?-

–**No lo recuerdas? Recuerda, Yagami. Busca en tú mente y recuerda ****com****o te ****trata****ron**–

En la cabeza de Iori se comenzaron a escuchar voces. Se oían muy perturbadas y molestas con él

–_**Maldito seas, Yagami!**_–

–_**Siempre es lo mismo! ¿Por que simplemente no desapareces?!**_–

–_**Vete. ¡No te me acerques nunca jamas!**_–

–_**Largate! No vuelvas!**_–

–_**Te odio, Yagami!**_–

Iori estaba muy perturbado y con las manos en los oídos escuchándolos. Se notaba todo el odio que se dirigía hacia él

–**Lo vez, Yagami? En este mundo, tú estas solo. Todos te desprecian, eso nunca va a cambiar**–

-Es... Es cierto-

_**[En la realidad]**_

Ume seguía con su lectura, pero la dejo de lado al notar a Iori, con una expresión bastante incomoda

–Mm? Que le pasa?- se pregunto a si misma y luego lo supo -Ayy, pobrecito, debe tener pesadillas. Ya se que hacer– Tomo su flauta que tenía junto a ella y la subió hasta su boca –Tal vez si toco un poco para él se calme. Escucha bien, Iori-kun– Ume cerro los ojos para concentrarse y empezó a tocar para Iori

_**[En el sueño]**_

–**Eso es, Yagami. Ellos te odian.**** Lo único que puedes hacer por ellos, es odiarlos de igual manera, lo entiendes? Odia, ****odialos por el resto de la eternidad. Odia**– La ultima palabra hizo un gran eco

–Es verdad–

_**-Me las pagaras-**_

–N-No tengo a nadie–

–_**Te detesto**_–

–Solo... me odian–

–_**Maldito!**_–

–Supongo que... En verdad...–

-_**Te odio**_-

-no soy querido-

Cuando dijo esto ultimo una pequeña luz se le acerco –_No es __cierto_–La pequeña luz con un destello se hizo mas grande. Se comenzó a escuchar una reconfortante tonada de flauta

–**C-Como es posible? Este es mi espacio. Nadie debería poder entrar ****en**** él!**– La presencia maligna desapareció, dejando a la luz rodeando a Iori y protegiéndolo de la oscuridad.

Iori ignoraba todo. Seguía con las manos en los oídos y temblando de la frustración

–¿Por... Por que me tiene que pasar esto?! ¿Por que yo? ¿Por que siempre yo?–

De la luz, lentamente salieron unas delicadas manos que tomaron su rostro

–_Yo si te __quiero_–

–T-Tú... Tú si?–

-_Si_- En la luz comenzó a aparecer la figura de una mujer de largo cabello que se iba esparciendo a su alrededor. Comenzó a tomar color y se mostró a una bella mujer de ojos y cabello rojos que le sonreía

–Yo te quiero a ti, mas que a nada en el mundo–

Lo abrazó. Esa hermosa mujer, era la única persona a la que Iori no podía apartar, no podía temer, no podía odiar. Esa mujer... era su madre

–Te amo. Siempre te voy a cuidar, mi pequeño–

–Se que es imposible, pero me gustaría poder ir al mismo lugar... adonde tú vas. ¿Para querría yo estar en esta... miserable existencia? Solo tú puedes llegar a comprenderme–

–No es verdad, amor. Todavía hay alguien que puede estar a tú lado. Esa persona, incluso te entiende mas que yo–

–D-De que hablas? No existe nadie así–

–Entonces, te lo mostrare– La madre de Iori le puso la mano en el centro de la cabeza. Iori tuvo unas visiones de cierta persona

Leona en su cita –_Estoy segura de que tú no podrías hacerle daño a una niña_–

Leona después de su pelea –_Mirate. ¿Que te he echo?_–

Leona y su promesa –_Iori, gracias. Yo tampoco voy a dejar que te hieran otra vez, porque voy a estar contigo. Ya no estarás solo, ya no mas... ya no mas_–

Leona en su momento juntos –_Tú también eres importante para mi_–

Las visiones desaparecieron. Volvió a ver a su madre, pero esta ahora empezaba a desaparecer esparciendo su luz y convirtiendo el fondo negro en un fondo luminoso

–No lo olvides: siempre hay alguien en el mundo capaz de comprender a otro. No solo los humanos, sino también el cielo, la tierra, las flores. Es como las dos mitades de la luna, y yo siempre seré tú otra mitad, que se esconde, pero siempre esta contigo aunque no lo notes. En cuanto a esa muchacha, se que estará para cuidarte con su luz, siendo tú estrella protectora-

La luz se esparció por completo. Parecía que Iori estaba segado. Vio de nuevo la misma figura

-M-Ma-Mama?- Se estaba empezando a distinguir, pero al verla mas detenidamente, se dio cuenta de que no era su madre, sino que era la pequeña Ume tocando la flauta

–Ah! Ya despertaste, Iori-kun–

–U-Ume?–

–Lo siento ¿te desperté?–

Iori soltó una pequeña sonrisa

–No, me hiciste un favor–

Ume no le entendió pero le sonrío al saber que lo ayudo de alguna manera. Iori noto que alguien faltaba -En donde esta?-

–Quien? Leona-san? Se fue con su amiga–

–Tú que haces aquí aún? No te dejan salir?–

–Ya me dieron el alta, pero prefiero quedarme aquí contigo hasta que Leona-san y los demás vuelvan–

Iori noto la flauta que traía Ume, sus ojos se agrandaron al verla –Esa flauta... quien te la dio?–

–Mm? Esta? es mía. La toco cuando quiero relajarme. ¿Verdad que es bonita?–

La volvió a tocar nuevamente. Esa flauta se veía exactamente igual a la que la madre de Iori tocaba por los mismos motivos, incluso ambas tenían grabados el nombre "UME YAGAMI" a un costado, pero lo mas extraño, era que la tonada que escuchaba ahora era la misma que oía en sus sueños

Se le cruzo por la mente una idea que así como entro, salió –_En que estoy pensando? Solo porque tenga una flauta parecida no prueba nada. __E__lla es menor, __una tiene 17 y otra a estas alturas 48,__ sería una tontería compararla__s. __Sin mencionar de que__ ambas tienen__ ojos diferentes_–Mientras oía tocar a Ume, alcanzó a escuchar que algo caía al suelo. Vio un libro abierto y lo levanto

–Esto es tuyo?–

–Si. Ya lo leí miles de veces, es bastante interesante–

Iori examino la tapa que decía _"__T__écnicas Legendarias"_ –Un libro de magia?– pregunto arqueando una ceja

–No te parece fascinante?–

–Hum, Eso de la magia y hechizos son puras ñoñerías– contesto una sonriendo y con los ojos cerrados

–No, no es verdad, Y no es magia, son técnicas. Mira- Ume le mostró la pagina que había quedado abierta y decía:

_Dispersión Bendita_

_Esta técnica aleja a cualquier ente maligno presente. Concentra la energía pura de un ser vivo, creando un aura que aumenta su radio por cada segundo que pasa. El que use esta técnica solo debe poseer un espíritu puro y sin maldad. Si se otorga la vida, a cambió el aura pura llegara a alcanzar un radio de 1000 km imposible de detener_

–Ja! Lo vez? "espíritu puro y sin maldad" como si realmente eso existiese–

–No crees que allá alguien que sea tan bueno?–

–Por su puesto que no. Eso de la gente sin maldad no es mas que puro cuento. Solo lo ponen en estos libros para que los tontos se lo traguen y se queden sin dinero comprándolo. Es solo basura inútil–

–Pero si eso fuera cierto, eso quiere decir que hay gente mala que puede ser buena?–

–Tal vez, pero cuando alguien es malvado de verdad es imposible cambiarlo. En este mundo aunque seamos malvados o buenos siempre va a ver algo de maldad en nosotros, eso no se cambia, es igual que el Ying-Yang–

–Supongo que es verdad, pero eso de que la gente no cambia me resulta extraño. Si hay algo bueno en alguien creo que siempre tendrá una oportunidad de cambiar, ya que sino si sería completamente malo–

Iori la miro un momento -Ume, si eres malo eres malo, y si eres bueno eres bueno, eso nunca cambia–

–En fin. Al menos se que tú si eres bueno, verdad Iori-kun?– comento al darle un abrazo

–Si tan solo supieras– murmuro Iori

_**[Mientras]**_

Goenitz se encontraba tranquilo en el complejo leyendo su biblia

Fue distraído por un comentario de una mujer vestida de rojo cuyo rostro solo se le llegaba a ver la mandíbula

–Te ves bastante interesado. Me sorprende que a alguien como tú sea capaz de ser tan religioso–

-Hm, Madam, se le ofrece algo?-

–No es necesario que te hagas el inocente. Sabemos perfectamente lo que hiciste- Contesto un hombre, igual que ella pero vestido de azul

–Mm? Ah! Se refieren a la pequeña que causo tanto escándalo ayer? Supongo que a algunos jóvenes se les necesita enseñar modales–

–Debo admitir que fue muy inteligente de tú parte. Se gasto mucha energía en esa pelea. El sello de Orochi debe estar bastante débil–

–Incluso a mi me impresiono bastante. No esperaba tanto de alguien tan blando–

–Goenitz, todos saben que es lo que buscas en este torneo, pero te diré una sola cosa: no va a pasar–

–Eso piensas?–

–En verdad crees que nuestras palabras son tan vacías?– comento la mujer de rojo

–El ser humano tiende a decir lo que quiere, pero no lo que ocurre–

-Mm, es cierto, pero... crees que el ser un ser superior haga que Orochi piense diferente que nosotros?–

–De que hablan?–

Los dos se dieron la vuelta y el de azul sonrío

–Como explicártelo? Después de todo, tú también eres humano–

Se marcharon dejando a Goenitz muy dudoso. Volvieron al hospital. Mientras caminaban por los pasillos para ver a Ume se toparon con Leona que iba a entrar

–Me alegra que hallas decidido quedarte, linda–

–Tengo que. Quiero asegurarme de que a Ume no le pase nada–Los tres entraron y vieron a Ume con Iori

–Buenos días, Iori–

Iori no contesto ante la amabilidad de la mujer, solo la miro como hacia con cualquiera que le hablase

–Que bueno que vinieron! Ahora podemos ir a algún lugar como me dijeron?– Pregunto Ume

–Por supuesto, pero primero vamos a casa para dejar tus cosas–

–Bien– Se llevaron a Ume la casa del complejo acompañados por Iori y Leona. Mientras Leona le hablaba a Iori

–Espero que no hallas sido brusco con ella–

–No, pero, note algo extraño–

–A que te refieres?–

–Mira su flauta–

–Que hay de malo? Ella puede tocar lo que quiera–

–No es eso. Mi madre, ella tenía una flauta idéntica. La tocaba cuando sentía que le iban a dar infartos–

_**[Flash Back]**_

–Como que "¿que tiene?" Mira la herida que le hiciste!- Reclamo la anterior Ume Yagami a su esposo en una de sus típicas discusiones acerca de como volvía Iori de su entrenamiento

–Si no siente dolor lo van a vencer muy fácilmente. Esa herida no es nada comparado con lo que le hubiese si peleáramos de verdad–

–Estoy cansada! Siempre me lo traes mal herido–

–Los débiles que no aguantan son los primeros en caer. No admito que ningún débilucho sea mi hijo- Iori bajo la cabeza al escucharlo

-Ya sabes que no me gusta que lo lastimes. Es demasiado pequeño–

–Deberías escucharte. Entre todos los Yagami tú estas entre los superdotados. Ya desde los 8 años podías vencer a tú padre, pero eres demasiado blanda como para aprovechar tus virtudes, y en vez de eso las desperdicias llorando por este mocoso–

–No lo llames así– Contesto viéndolo desafiadamente.

Ume a pesar de ser una mujer de paz, estaba entre los mas fuertes del clan, pero por la actitud tan gentil que tenía se le consideraba débil. Ella podía dejar fuera de combate a su esposo de un golpe, pero le hacia falta el valor para levantarle la mano, no solo por ser su esposo, sino que ella no podía ni quería pelear con nadie. Estaba mas concentrada en agradarle a todo el mundo y en estar con Iori

–Que vas a hacer al respecto?–

Ume solo bajo la cabeza y su esposo sonrío de forma malvada

–Yo te diré que harás. No vas a hacer nada. Eres débil, frágil y sin valor. Alguien como tú nació por error–

El hombre se marcho sin ningún remordimiento. Ume lo miro con cierta furia y despreció. Eso era raro, Ume jamas veía a nadie de esa forma, cuando veía a la gente siempre les sonreía cálidamente. A ella la conocían como una diosa por ser tan hermosa, pero sobretodo por ser tan amable y bondadosa. Comenzó a jadear un poco y se apretó el pecho, en la zona del corazón

–Mami, que te pasa?– Pregunto Iori al ver a su madre en ese estado tan debilitado

Ume le sonrío débilmente –N-no es nada, cariño. Urg. _Me esta pasando otra vez. Siento que voy a... _–

Ume tenía ganas de desmayarse, pero se resistió ante ese reflejo al ver a Iori

–P-por favor, amor, traeme mi flauta, si? Mama quiere calmarse un poco–

Iori busco y vino rápidamente con el instrumento favorito de su madre que siempre lograba tranquilizarla. Ume toco una bella tonada. Su corazón comenzó a latir con mas tranquilidad. Lanzo un suspiro

–_Así esta mejor. _Muchas gracias mi amor–

–Que te paso? Te sientes mal?–

–No. Solo tuve un día pesado. No le des importancia. Ven, hay que curarte esa herida antes de que se haga mas grande–

_**[Fin del Flash Back]**_

Llegaron a el lugar donde se hospedaban Ume y su equipo. Lo que mas resaltaba de ese lugar, era el gran arreglo de flores, pero sobretodo de rosas que tenía.

Iori volvió a sentirse en otro "déjà vu" –Este lugar es idéntico a...–

-Te gusta?- Hablo la de rojo –Ume y yo lo decoramos juntas–

–T-tú... lo decoraste?– Se dirigió Iori a Ume

–Si, verdad que esta lindo? A mi me gustan mucho las flores, pero lo que mas me gusta, son las rosas–

–Es una pequeña tendencia que ella tiene. No le gusta vivir en un lugar en donde por lo menos no halla una pequeña flor- Comento el de azul

–Se ve bien– Leona se comporto con modales, pero Iori estaba muy distraído viendo a Ume con los ojos cerrados y oliendo lentamente una rosa

–Yagami? que te pasa?–

-_Es__ i__gual...__ a...-_

_**[Flash Back]**_

La anterior Ume estaba con Iori, muy serena exhalando una rosa (de exactamente la misma forma en que la otra lo hacia)

-Ay, No te parecen lindas las rosas, Iori-kun?-

–Si, pero, por que te gustan tanto?–

-No lo se, es una pequeña tendencia que yo tengo. Las rosas a pesar de tener sus espinas, son muy bellas y delicadas. Me provocan una serenidad tan grande–

–Cuando describes las rosas me haces que te recuerde a ti- Comento Iori.

Ume era así como él decía. Era fuerte, pero también era una mujer, hermosa, delicada y pacifica

–En serio? Muchas gracias mi cielo, tú siempre sabes que decir para que mama se sienta feliz– Ume le dio un beso en la frente a Iori por tan bonitas palabras

–Mama, papa una vez me contó algo–

-Mm? En serio y que fue?-

Ume tenía el presentimiento que la historia que le contó a Iori era tal vez una de esas historias sobre el pasado del clan, que siendo sinceros, a ella le parecían aburridas

–Me dijo, que a veces, algunos Yagami reencarnan en otros, por eso la mayoría somos pelirrojos, igual que tú, yo, y ese tal Yasakani–

–Ah Si. Recuerdo que cuando tú naciste tú padre te comparo con él–

–Mama, si eso es cierto ¿como te gustaría reencarnar a ti? ¿Te gustaría reencarnar como una de tus rosas?–

-Mmm No estoy segura. Me encantaría ser una rosa de verdad. Estaría tranquila y no tendría ninguna preocupación, pero, cuando alguien reencarna pierde todos sus recuerdos. Si tuviese que elegir, preferiría reencarnar en alguien que tú conozcas bien–

–Yo? Por que?–

–Je je –soltó una inocente risa y le dio un cálido abrazo –Para así poder estar contigo siempre, y cuidarte toda la eternidad–

_**[Fin del Flash Back]**_

–_Sera posible? Mi mama reencarno en... _!Ugh!– Leona lo saco de su mundo con un pellizco en el brazo

–Yagami, no seas grosero–

–Je je, Esta bien. Iori-kun ¿me acompañas a guardar mis cosas?–

–Ya que– Iori acompaño a Ume a su habitación, dejando a Leona sola con el par misterioso

–Parece que Iori esta muy distraído– comento la mujer

–Perdónenlo. Ha estado raro desde que despertó–

–Tal vez no durmió muy bien con Ume- menciono el hombre

–No, ella no tiene la culpa, es solo que Yagami...– Frunció el ceño –es un tonto–

Los de capucha sonrieron y la de rojo habló –Leona, que hay entre tú y Iori?–

–Nada, solo formamos equipo por este año–

–En serio? Entonces supongo que no lo volverás a ver cuando el torneo termine–

–Si, creo que... así es–

Leona sin darse cuenta puso una expresión triste y de preocupación. Comprendió que si seguía tratando a Iori como si no le agradara frente a otros, jamas podrían estar juntos realmente. Necesitaba admitirlo ante los demás, pero ese era el problema ¿Que dirían sus compañeros, su padre o el resto del mundo? Sea como sea debía hacerlo, y hacerlo antes de que el torneo acabe

–Leona–

–Uh?–

–Por favor– La de rojo la tomo de las manos –dinos la verdad–

–Te prometo que puedes confiar en nosotros– Aseguro el de azul

–Yo...–Repentinamente un flash paso por sus ojos y comenzó a verla sin capucha. Vio a una mujer castaña, a la cual logro recordar –Madre?– Después murmurar esto el flash apareció nuevamente y la mujer estaba otra vez con la capucha

–Mm? Dijiste algo querida?–

–Oh, N-No, es solo que... la confundí con alguien, pero... solo fue mi imaginación. Disculpe–

–De acuerdo, pero, en serio dime ¿que sientes por Iori?–

La miró unos instantes –Prometen no decirle a nadie?–

El de azul le toco él hombro –Es un juramento, esto solo quedara entre nosotros tres–

Leona tomo un suspiro y ensayo sus palabras

–Bien. Verán, Yagami me ha ganado en los torneos, siempre que me ganaba me lo restregaba en la cara. Eso por alguna razón me molestaba, yo nunca tiendo a expresar lo que siento, pero cuando él me miraba, se reía y se burlaba de mi, me enojaba cada vez mas–

_**[Flash Back]**_ _**Kof XIII**_

Leona estaba agotada, tendida en el suelo y Iori solo se reía con las manos en los bolsillos

–Dices poder controlar la sangre, pero aún así haz perdido de esta manera? Patético–

Comento Iori y Leona lo vio con enojo

–Te crees muy ruda, dices poder arreglártelas por ti misma, pero lo que yo veo en tus ojos, es tan solo a una gatita asustada– Leona se levanto y se lanzó a él con las fuerzas que le quedaban

-¡Aguarda, Leona!- Grito Ralf pero esta lo ignoro

-¡Ya acabo!- Clark hizo lo mismo, pero el enojo de Leona no escuchaba

Leona le lazó un puñetazo al rostro, pero Iori simplemente se hizo hacia atrás, saco una de sus manos y la tomo del cuello

–Tú no controlas la sangre, y te diré algo–Se le acerco al oído y le susurro –jamas lo harás–

Le clavo un puñetazo en el vientre y ella lentamente se desmayo. Iori simplemente la soltó y ella cayo al suelo. Al despertar estaba acostada y vendada en una cama mientras sus compañeros la miraban

–Ey! Ya despertaste– Comento Ralf

–Te sientes bien?– Pregunto Clark

–Donde estoy?–

–En el hospital. Tienes algunas heridas, pero no es nada grave–

–Le informamos al comandante, en un rato vendrá– Leona se quedo sin no contestar nada, tan solo tenía la mirada baja –Bieen, creo que lo mejor es que duermas– Ralf y Clark se retiraron, pero Leona habló

–Que paso con la pelea?–

Ralf y Clark la miraron seriamente –Leona no fue tú culpa, es solo que...–

Leona interrumpió a Ralf –Diganme que paso–

Clark suspiro –El equipo de Yagami, ganó. Ellos pasan a la próxima ronda, y... nosotros... estamos fuera– Al oír esto Leona apretó fuertemente los puños y luego sus dientes

–Mejor nos retiramos. Descansa, quieres?– Ambos salieron por la puerta y Leona quedo sola

Intentaba dormir, pero le era difícil. No dejaba de recordar las burlonas palabras de Iori

–_Vaya forma en la que pierdes_–

–_Te haces la ruda, pero solo eres una gatita_–

Recordó la fría mirada de Iori mientras le decía... –_Patético_–

Alguien entro a la habitación

Era Heidern -Se encuentra bien soldado?-

-Si señor- Contesto en un tono incomodo y apagado

-Ralf y Clark ya me contaron. Escuchame, no debes sentirte mal, aveces se gana y aveces se pierde, ese es el principal riesgo de un combate-

–Ya lo se, pero...–

Contuvo su enojo nuevamente apretando las sabanas y los dientes

–Entre todos los que tenía para perder, por que tuvo que ser contra él?–

–Es Yagami, verdad?–

Apretaba cada vez mas –Siempre se burla. Siempre se ríe. Pareciera como si ni se lo tomase en serio. Se lo toma todo con calma. Por que todo el mundo piensa que nos parecemos?–

–Ya te lo dije Leona, tú no eres como ese tipo–

–Lo se, es solo que... el simple echo de que me comparen con... con esa basura... me hacen tener ganas de...–

–No le tomes importancia. Tú eres tú y él es él. Siempre y cuando sepas quien eres no te parecerás a él jamas–

–...Lo odio–

–Mejor descansa. Deja que todo tú enojo se vaya–

Tomo un suspiro –Esta bien, señor–

Heidern se retiro. Durante su ida por las calles no dejaba de pensar en como se comportaba Leona. Raramente Leona expresaba enojo, felicidad, tristeza o cualquier otra emoción humana. Pareciese que ella es alguna especie de maquina sin sentimientos, pero ese muchacho por alguna razón tenía la extraña capacidad de hacerla enojar de formas realmente proporcionales. Definitivamente que las palabras de ese sujeto afectaran a Leona era una de las cosas mas increíbles que Heidern halla presenciado.

Leona quedo intentando dormirse, pero le era imposible, ese sujeto rondaba por su cabeza una y otra vez, recordaba sus burlas palabras, su sonrisa, su forma de menospreciarla y tratarla como un objeto sin valor. Se levanto hacia el baño y se miro al espejo por un momento. Recordó lo ultimo que podía recordar de él

–_T__ú __no__ controla__s__ la sangre, y te diré algo...__**jamas lo harás**_–

-Maldito...-

–_**J**__**amas lo harás **__**je je**_–

–¡MALDITO!– Grito antes de dejar echo pedazos el espejo de un puñetazo. Su mano no se despegaba del espejo, y no dejaba de ver su reflejo con odio entre las grietas que quedaron –No soy como tú, no lo seré ahora ¡y no lo seré nunca!–

_**[Fin del Flash Back]**_

–Cada vez que lo recordaba... me daba rabia. Durante mucho tiempo no pude dormir. No lo sabía, pero, mi odio hacia él cada vez se hacia mas y mas grande. Creo que incluso casi podía compararlo con el odio que él siente hacia Kyo, o al odio que yo siento por Goenitz. Afortunadamente yo tenía a mis amigos, ellos me aliviaban, me hacían olvidar–

–Eso es bueno. La amistad por mas diminuta que sea siempre nos ayuda a olvidar todo tipo de malos sentimientos–menciono el de azul

–Ese es el asunto, Yagami... no tiene a nadie– Puso una expresión triste –Ahora que lo veo bien, su odio nunca pudo ser calmado, yo lo pude superar gracias a mis amigos, eso es algo que él no tiene. Todos lo rechazan, lo consideran un monstruo. A mi, después de lo que ocurrió en el 97 también me temían, pero poco a poco el mundo lo olvido, Yagami no tuvo esa suerte, los demás, e incluso yo lo mirábamos con odio por la forma en que se comportaba. Ahora que he tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor me doy cuenta de que... él y yo si nos parecemos bastante. Cuando estoy con él se comporta diferente a que cuando estamos peleando, muestra un lado sensible, no se ríe de forma malvada, si se ríe lo hace de buena forma, pero lo hace poco, yo soy igual, mis amigos hacen todo lo posible porque yo me ría, aunque rara vez lo consiguen. Yagami cada vez que intenta ser simpático conmigo por alguna razón siempre hace que me sienta... feliz. Siento como... como si él...–

–Sientes como si el te entiende?

-Si, creo que... él es el único que me entiende–

En toda su vida jamas conoció a nadie que realmente supiera lo que ella siente. La sangre de Orochi siempre hizo sentir a Leona como una especie de monstruo, pero al estar cerca de Iori se sentía como alguien... normal

–Leona, te pregunto otra vez ¿sientes algo por Iori?– Repitió la de rojo

–Creo que él... me agrada–

–Solo... te agrada?–

–No, creo que... no solo me agrada... siento... algo mas, pero no se que es–

–Mi niña– La de rojo la tomo de las mejillas –eso que sientes... es amor–

–Amor?– Bajo la mirada –Ya entiendo. Jamas creí en algo como eso, pero ahora que lo siento... estoy...– Una sonrisa de felicidad se dibujo en su rostro –feliz, realmente, después de tanto tiempo, estoy feliz–

–Es normal, tú eres la reencarnación de la amada de Yasakani–

–La amada de quien?–

–Leona, nunca te haz preguntado ¿por que los Yagami tienen la sangre de Orochi?–

–Kyo me contó que los Yagami hicieron un pacto con Orochi y por eso están así–

–No. El pacto solo cambió las llamas que tenían. La maldición es algo sanguíneo. Solo los que son descendientes directos de Orochi pueden heredar la sangre–

–Si no fue ese pacto, entonces que?

–La maldición fue producto de la unión de un Yagami y uno de los Hakkesshu de Orochi–

–Están hablando de uno de los sirvientes de Orochi?–

El de azul hablo –Ese Hakkesshu era el avatar de agua como yo. Hace 1800 años, los Yagami, que antes se llamaban los Yasakani, estaban aliados con los Kusanagi–

Continua la de rojo –pero después de que Yasakani liberara parte del poder de Orochi, esos clanes se enemistaron. Kusanagi y Yasakani pelearon, al final el ganador fue Kusanagi. Como castigo por liberar el poder de Orochi, lo mantuvo encerrado en una celda–

–En esa misma celda fue donde el espíritu de Orochi hizo el pacto con Yasakani, volviendo las llamas puras carmesí en llamas de Orochi purpuras. Aun así Yasakani no podía salir de su cautiverio, estaba encerrado, pero ademas de eso lo ataron con una cuerda que le impedía usar bien sus poderes–

–Mientras mas estaba en la celda, mas se incrementaba su odió por Kusanagi. Pasaba día tras día planeando como salir y así vengarse–

–Pero, uno de esos días, una mujer apareció para darle comida–

_**[Flash Back/ Años atrás]**_

**[Nota: No me gusta ponerle nombres a personajes que no son míos. Kusanagi y Yagami aparecen en un flash back del manga King Of Fighters: Kyo, pero jamas dicen sus verdaderos nombres. Así que solo les diré Kusanagi, Yasakani o Yagami]**

Yasakani, o mas bien Yagami, estaba en su celda tratando de liberarse de las ataduras que Kusanagi le puso. Hacía fuerza pero las cuerdas no caían en lo mas mínimo

–Maldito seas Kusanagi. Ya lo veras, saldré de aquí y acabare contigo. No te burles de los Yasakani!– Yasakani desde que fue encerrado todo lo que hacía era planear como vengarse de Kusanagi. Día tras día era lo mismo, sobrevivir en esa celda y meditar sobre su venganza –¡¿OÍSTE ESO KUSANAGI?! ¡NO ME PUEDES MANTENER AQUÍ POR SIEMPRE! ¡VOY A SALÍR Y CUANDO LO AGA TE MATARE A TI, MATARE A TÚ CLAN, LOS MATARE A TODOS!

–Eso no pasara– La voz de una mujer se hizo presente y Yasakani se dio la vuelta –Mejor guarda silenció. Kusanagi-sama esta harto de escuchar tus gritos por todo el lugar. Es un hombre ocupado y no tiene porque soportar tus berrinches– La mujer era bella, de cabello largo y azul así como sus ojos (Si no captaron, es exactamente igual a Leona pero con el cabello suelto, solo que en vez de llegar hasta la espalda su cabello le llegaba hasta la cintura). Traía una bandeja con comida

–Y tú quien eres?– Preguntó Yasakani arqueando una ceja

–Mi nombre no es importante. Kusanagi-sama me dejo claro que no se lo dijera a los prisioneros–

–Me quieres hacer enojar, mujer?–

–No estas en posición de amenazar a nadie–

–Solo espera a que me desate y veras si te puedo amenazar o no– Comenzó a sacudirse y a hacer fuerza con la cuerda para liberarse, cosa que obviamente era inútil

La mujer suspiro y negó con la cabeza y ojos cerrados por tanta inmadurez. Entro a la celda y se paró frente al arrodillado Yasakani –Pareces un niño. Le estas dando muchos problemas al señor Kusanagi. En estos momentos esta muy pendiente de como no romper el arreglo con los Yasakani y mantener el pacto de alianza– Se puso en cuclillas ante a Yakasani y lo vio directa y fríamente a los ojos –todo porque su tonto líder lo desafió y busco poder de la manera mas sucia y descarada posible– Dejo la bandeja con comida en el suelo y se paró –Toma–

–Que es esto?– Pregunto de mala gana

–No es obvio? Al menos creo que los brutos si merecen tener algo de comer–

–Esta envenenado, cierto?–

La chica arqueo una ceja –Mm?–

–Los problemas de Kusanagi se irían muy fácil con tan solo deshacerse de mi–

La chica se puso en cuclillas nuevamente y probo un trozo de comida. Lo mastico y lo saboreo solo para sacar esas ideas de Yasakani –Tonto– Fue lo que dijo después de tragar. Yasakani solo volteo hacia otro lado y dejo salir un bufido –El señor Kusanagi es un hombre bondadoso. Incluso después de todos los problemas que le haz causado tiene la dignidad de darte de comer. Deberías agradecer este regalo–

–Ese idiota me tiene atado y encerrado ¿Se supone que debo sentirme bien por eso?–

–Kusanagi-sama pudo haberte matado y en vez de eso te perdono la vida. Incluso creo todavía te considera su amigo–

–Amigos? Je je je– Yagami sonrío de forma maliciosa –yo no necesito amigos, todo lo que necesito es poder, y lo conseguiré de una forma u otra, tú y Kusanagi pueden estar seguros de ello–

–Créeme que eso no pasara. Mejor solo calla y come– La mujer se levanto y avanzó hasta la salida de la celda, pero Yasakani le dijo otra cosa

–Perdóneme "señorita sabelotodo", pero como espera a que yo coma si estoy así?– Hablo en un tono irónico refiriéndose a las ataduras que rodeaban su cuerpo

–Es verdad– La mujer volvió a donde estaba, tomo un poco de comida y se lo acerco a Yasakani

–Acaso te parezco un niño de 6 años?–

–Bueno, si no quieres entonces no comas–

–Hum No tengo hambre– En ese momento, del estomago de Yasakani salieron unos apretados rugidos

–Decías "señor fuerte"?– Menciono la mujer en un tono sarcástico. Yasakani se ruborizo de la pena –Anda, come– Yasakani solo miraba indeshizo con la cabeza hacia abajo aunque la mujer la subió –Por favor, come– Yasakani terminó por aceptar y comió la comida que esa bella mujer le ofrecía hasta terminarla –¿Que tal estuvo?– Yasakani no respondió nada. La mujer solo se paro y se dio la vuelta

–Quien la hizo?– Pregunto Yasakani antes de que se fuera

–Perdona?– La mujer se volvió a él nuevamente

–La comida. Solo quiero saber quien la hizo–

–Si te dijera que fue Kusanagi-sama ¿que harías?–

Yasakani frunció el ceño –La regurgitaría ahora mismo–

La mujer sonrío –Tranquilo, solo bromeaba– Hizo su camino de ida nuevamente, pero Yasakani reitero la pregunta

–Todavía no me respondes ¿Quien la hizo?–

–Ya te dije que no la hizo Kusanagi-sama. Deja de molestar–

–Eso no contesta lo que pregunto–

–...No lo se, yo solo la traje– Respondió sin voltear a verlo

–Pues...estuvo deliciosa– Menciono apenado Yasakani. La mujer sonrió por debajo y salió de la celda

–Volveré mañana. Trata de no hacer mucho ruido hasta entonces–

–No te prometo nada, pero... are el intento–

La mujer se retiró prometiendo volver mañana. Ella fue a ver a Kusanagi, al cual encontró muy preocupado

–Kusanagi-sama, te veo demasiado inquieto últimamente–

–Ni quién me culpe. La situación esta cada vez mas complicada. Los Yasakani me reclaman por su líder, pero temo por las medidas que este dispuesto a tomar–

–Te entiendo. Yasakani es demasiado rencoroso. Esto pone en juego el pacto de alianza, quien sabe que el rol que tomarán los Yata en todo esto–

–Aunque los Kagura son aliados de ambos, estoy seguro que tomaran un papel neutral. Los que me preocupan son los Yasakani. En verdad quiero liberar a su líder y evitar controversia, pero si lo hago estoy seguro que no dejara esto impune–

–Tranquilo, yo se que encontraras una forma de arreglarlo. Eres muy listo–

–Ah, muchas gracias. Por cierto ¿como te fue con Yasakani?–

–Se comporto como todo un patán al principió, pero pude convencerlo de que coma–

–Me alegro. Es un sujeto de decisiones firmes, pero ni el puede resistirse a los encantos de una mujer– Comento Kusanagi con una sonrisa y guiñándole el ojo

–Kusanagi-sama! No diga eso–

–Pero es la verdad. No todos los días se le aparece una linda chica ofreciéndole comida–

–No es para tanto, ni si quiera dio las gracias–

–Así es él. Gracias por hacerme ese favor. Se que Yasakani ahora me odia, pero para mi todavía es mi amigo–

–A veces pienso que eres demasiado blando–

–Yo? Fuiste tú que se ofreció a ir. Se que esmeraste mucho en cocinar para él–

–Solo lo hice para que se callara. Es muy ruidoso–

Ese día quedo en el pasado, y como la chica prometió fue a ver otra vez a Yasakani para darle algo para comer

–_Espero que le guste. Esto es lo que suelo darle a Kusanagi-sama cuando esta tenso como ayer_– La mujer llegó hasta la celda y se encontró a Yasakani en el suelo sentado y amarrado como de costumbre –¿_Que hace?_–Se preguntó ella al verlo estirando la lengua, intentando alcanzar algo que tenía en el hombro. Centro su mirada en esa zona y notó que lo que intentaba tocar era una herida con sangre que se había echo durante su pelea contra Kusanagi

–_Y-Ya casi llego, s-solo un poco... _¡UY!– Perdió la concentración al recibir un golpe atrás de la cabeza

–¡No hagas eso!– Se dio la vuelta y quien lo regañaba no era otra que la mujer del anterior día

–¡Que te pasa?! ¿Por que hiciste eso, mujer?–

–¡Es muy asqueroso!–

–Y como esperas que deje de dolerme? Ah! Pero claro, eso a ti no te importa–

–Me importa. Si te algo duele solamente tenías que decirlo–

–Yo me las arreglo solo. Hago las cosas a mi manera–

–Eres un puerco–

–Por favor. A poco no hacías algo como esto cuando estabas herida–

–Claro que no. Desde niña no me gusta la sangre. Ademas tengo mis propias formas de aliviar el dolor– La mujer hizo una esfera de agua brillante

–¿Q-Que haces?– Pregunto algo alterado Yasakani al ver ese poder tan extraño

–Calmate. Esta bien– La mujer puso la esfera en el hombro de Yasakani. Lentamente la herida junto con la sangre se desvanecieron –Yo soy el Hakkesshu del agua. Tengo la habilidad de usar mi energía vital y convertirla en agua. Al entrar en contacto con un cuerpo, también puedo absorber la energía o transferirla a dicho a cuerpo–

–Eres uno de los seguidores de Orochi–

–Exacto. Sabes? Al entrar en contacto también puedo sentir el tipo poder de la persona, entiendes a lo que me refiero...?– Se le acerco a el oído –...Yagami?– Después de pronunciar ese nombre, Yasakani, o mas bien Yagami, se alejo rápidamente de la mujer

–Dime que tanto sabes– Estaban mirándose fríamente entre los dos

–Mas de lo que crees. No entiendo como pudiste rebajarte a servirle a Orochi solo para cumplir tu ridícula ambición–

–Me lo dice la que se hace pasar por uno de los seguidores de Kusanagi?–

–Confundes demasiado las cosas. Es cierto que yo estoy del lado de Kusanagi-sama, por eso traicione a Orochi para estar con mi hermano–

–Mm? Eres hermana de ese sujeto?–

–Medios hermanos para ser exacto. Me entere que era mi hermano durante mi tiempo como Hakkesshu Orochi. Somos de distinta madre, pero del mismo padre–

–Me da igual. No me agradan los que están de parte de ese sujeto–

–Y a mi no me agradan los que están del lado de Orochi. Es por eso que se me encomendó ser tú carcelera. Mi poder es el indicado para extinguir esas llamas malditas–

–Por ahora tienes suerte. Estoy atado, pero solo espera a que salga de aquí. No vas a tener tanta suerte–

–Eres un hombre desagradable. Todo estaba bien hasta que decidiste romper el pacto de alianza. Los tres clanes estaban unidos y Orochi ya no estaba para sembrar el caos–

–Necesito poder, y hasta conseguirlo voy a seguir a quien sea necesario– Las llamas purpuras empezaron a rodear a Yagami –¡No importan los medios!–

La Hakkesshu del agua atacó con sus poderes para extinguir las llamas malignas

–_Es muy fuerte. A pesar de que está malherido por la pelea contra Kusanagi-sama aún tiene muchas energías para seguir peleando_–

–No me importa que seas una mujer. Si te interpones en mi camino morirás–

Las llamas de Yagami se hacían cada vez mas grandes, llegando a poder destruir poco a poco la cuerda que lo amarraba

–_Me esta sacando ventaja. Creo que..._– La cuerda se quemó por completo y Yagami quedo libre. De inmediato Yagami evaporo el agua con las llamas. La mujer cayo de rodillas debilitada. Yagami paso a través del vapor y se paro frente a ella

Mostró una malévola sonrisa –Estas llamas son muy buenas. Me estoy acostumbrando rápidamente. Sabes? Creo que a Orochi le encantara que acabe con uno de sus sirvientes traidores– Encendió una llama purpura y vio a la mujer –Hermana de Kusanagi ¡DESAPARECE!– Justo cuando iba a golpear a la chica con las llamas purpuras una bola de fuego carmesí lo golpeo por la espalda, haciendo que cayera al suelo. Al abrir los vio a Kusanagi

–Yasakani... No. Yagami, en verdad este es el camino que deseas seguir?–

Yagami lo miró con odio –Maldito seas–

–Entiendo que hallas roto el pacto de alianza. Lo que no entiendo, es como lo reemplazaras por otro pacto con el individuo que tanto trabajo costo sellar. Íbamos a vivir en paz, los Kusanagi, los Kagura y los Yasakani. De no ser por tú absurdo deseo, nada de esto te ocurriría–

–No me interesa lo que me digas, mis oídos se cerraron hace tiempo. Voy a obtener poder. No me importan cuantos pactos tenga que romper o hacer. Lo conseguiré, ya lo veras. La suerte anda de tu lado, pero tarde o temprano se te va a acabar–

–Eres la definición perfecta de egoísmo y decepción. Estaba considerando dejarte libre, pero tus actos me han vuelto a hacer recapacitar– Kusanagi le dio la espalda –Yagami, no vas a salir de aquí... jamas–

–Eso ya lo veremos He he he he he–

Otros miembros del clan se acercaron a su líder

–Átenlo, y esta vez pongan el doble de cuerdas– Kusanagi fue a ver a su media hermana y la tomo entre sus brazos –Hermana mía, por favor reacciona–

La chica entrecerró los ojos –Kusanagi-sama, lo siento no pude detenerlo–

–Fue mi culpa, no debí dejarte sola con él–

Ella volteó a ver a Yagami, al cual estaban amarrando nuevamente –_Su esp__í__ritu no ve nada, están segados por el odio. Aún así pude notar un dolor desde fondo de su corazón_– Empezó a desmayarse –_Es tan triste_–

Después de ese día todo siguió como antes, con la diferencia de que ahora Yagami tenía el doble de cuerda, dejándolo con pocas posibilidades de moverse. La mujer aún así sentía deseos de volver a verlo. Quería saber que era ese dolor que Yagami sentía, era algo que no la dejaba tranquila. Por lo que fue por el permiso de su hermano

–Supongo que esto es alguna especie de broma, o no?– Hablo Kusanagi por tal petición

–Se que es una petición extraña, pero, quiero saber que es lo que impulso a Yagami a hacer todo esto. A pesar de esa maldad que lo rodea, no es como mis antiguos compañeros de Hakkesshu, noto cierta tristeza en sus ojos–

–No me parece que sea bueno que vayas sola a verlo–

–Es necesario llegar a un acuerdo con él. Me dijiste que los Yasakani están perdiendo la paciencia. Si sigue así se provocará una guerra ya sea si lo dejamos libre o no–

Kusanagi largó un suspiro –Estas segura de que quieres hacer esto?–

–Si fallo... te prometo que no volveré a desobedecerte–

Kusanagi sonrió –Bien, tú ganas, pero no lo desates por nada del mundo, de acuerdo?–

–Bien–

–Me cuesta creer que con ese corazón tan grande, hallas sido uno de los miembros de Orochi–

La mujer sonrió –Creo que es algo de familia, no lo crees?–

De esta forma la mujer volvió a visitar a Yagami. Entro a su celda y este la recibió de mala manera

–¿Otra vez tú? ¿No tuviste suficiente ayer?–

–Solo vengo a darte de comer–

–No caeré en el juego–

–Mira ¿quieres vengarte de Kusanagi-sama? Como quieras, pero no podrás ganarle con el estomago vació–

Yagami la miró un rato y sin mas remedió acepto

–Muy bien mujer. Esta vez tú ganas–

La chica se sentó frente a Yagami y le dio de comer en la boca, aunque Yagami tenía mas dificultades para alcanzar, debido a el gran numero de cuerdas que lo inmovilizaban. Al notar esto, la mujer poso su mano en la nuca de Yagami

–Ey! Que crees que haces?–

–Solo trato de ayudarte–

–No lo hagas, yo me las arreglo–

–"Si claro". Solo come. Nadie nos ve– Yagami se ruborizo un poco de la pena y dejo que la mujer le diese de comer hasta acabar –¿Estuvo bien?–

–Si, supongo que si– La mujer sonrió y Yagami sin darse cuenta también –¿Por que haces esto por mi?–

–Quiero preguntarte algo–

–Pregunta–

–¿Por que rompiste el pacto de alianza?–

–Por el bien de mi clan. Debo ser mas fuerte–

–Para que? Yo ya te veo muy fuerte–

–No lo suficiente, tarde o temprano el caos volverá al mundo. Necesito estar preparado para entonces–

–La paz del mundo es estable. Si el mal regresa ninguno de nosotros estará vivó–

–Entonces quienes serán los que sigan nuestros pasos?–

–Nuestros futuros descendientes ¿Acaso... no tienes a alguna mujer que piense en ti?–

–Si la tuviera, tal vez no estaría aquí–

–Si, y no serías tan testarudo– Comentó la mujer en un tono de broma a lo cual Yagami le sonrió

–¿Que me dices de ti? ¿No hay algún hombre que te llame la atención?–

–Ninguno, pero creo que así es mejor. A pesar de que deje mi trato con Orochi esta gente aún no me tiene confianza–

–No lo entiendo–

–¿A que te refieres?–

–Eres una mujer bella. He visto a muchas mujeres, pero nunca a una tan hermosa como tú–

La chica se sonrojo y sonrió apenada –Oh, pues... gracias, eres... muy amable–

Yagami sonrió y hablo en un tono de broma –Hum, y si te dijera que estoy tratando de seducirte ¿que harías?–

La mujer frunció el ceño –Te golpearía en la cara–

–Je, Tranquila, yo no abuso de los sentimientos de una dama, puedes estar segura de ello–

La mujer se paro dispuesta a irse y volvió a sonreírle –No lo dudo, pareces ser un caballero cuando te lo propones– Camino hasta la salida de la celda

–Espera–

Detuvo su ida –¿Se te ofrece algo mas?–

–No. Solo quería pedirte disculpas por lo de ayer–

–Acepto las disculpas–

–No solo eso. Creo que...– Bromeó nuevamente –en verdad quiero seducirte–

–Oh?– La mujer suspiro por dicha broma –Tonto–

–¿Vas a volver mañana?–

Salió de la celda –Volveré, te lo prometo–

_**[Interrupción del Flash Back]**_

–Así fue durante 3 meses. Yagami ya no se quejaba. Venía para visitarlo todos los días. En ocasiones, incluso después de terminar de comer, la mujer se quedaba para charlar–

–Nunca revelo su nombre, pero Yagami le puso un apodo muy peculiar–

–Estrella?– Menciono Leona en medio del comentario del de azul

–Si, de echo si era ese ¿como lo supiste?–

–... Lo adiviné–

Leona no dijo que ella conocía el apodo debido a que Iori la llamaba de exactamente la misma forma. La de rojo continuó con la narración

–Como sea. El punto es que después de tanto tiempo, ambos empezaron a tratarse de una forma mas intima. No solo porque esa chica a veces venía desde temprano para estar con él todo el día, sino porque Yagami nunca quería despegarse de ella. Incluso llego a abandonar su deseo de poder. Tuvo la esperanza de que cuando saliera de esa celda, la mujer y él iban a poder estar juntos el resto de tiempo que les quedaba en la vida–

Continua el de azul –A pesar de haber causado tantos problemas, y de que intentó acabar con ella y su hermano, esa muchacha no quería dejarlo. Empezó a amarlo como lo mas preciado de su vida, junto a su medió hermano mayor Kusanagi–

_**[Reanudando el Flash Back]**_

La chica y Yagami estaban en la celda como de costumbre. Eran las 02:30 de la noche, pero la mujer todavía no abandonaba la celda. Ambos platicaban, hasta que la chica notó un extraño temblor en los brazos de Yagami que estaban apretujados por la cuerda

–Te estas moviendo muy raro–

–¿En serió? Ni lo note–

–Me preocupa. Haz estado meses atado. Mi hermano dice que no te suelte, pero, se que no estas cómodo así. Casi ni puedes moverte–

–No le des importancia–

–Dejame ver–

Ella comenzó a desamarrar las cuerdas de Yagami

–Basta. Te meterás en problemas si se enteran–

–Solo sera un momento. Quiero saber que te pasa– La chica se tardo un poco en sacar esas apretadas cuerdas, pero cuando lo consiguió se espantó al ver a Yagami con las marcas de la cuerda y los brazos temblantes –Por dios. Te ves tan débil. Trata de pararte–

Yagami apoyo una mano en el piso, pero al estar tan temblorosas y exhaustas no pudo hacer fuerza. Ella tuvo que ayudarlo pasando uno de los brazos de Yagami por su nuca y sosteniéndolo. Cuando consiguió pararse, Yagami casi se cae de no ser por la mujer que lo sostenía

–Cuidado! Esto es malo. Como tus brazos y tus piernas han estado quietos y en la misma posición se han agotado. Ya casi ni puedes moverte–

Yagami comenzó a jadear por el esfuerzo –Tranquila... se me pasara con el tiempo... Mejor... vuelve a amarrarme antes de que se enteren–

Lo volvió a sentar en el piso –No lo haré. Si te ato solo se pondrá peor. Le diré a mi hermano Kusanagi-sama que te deje suelto–

–Es muy peligroso tenerme sin las cuerdas. Podría hacerte daño ¿Por que te preocupa tanto?–

Se puso detrás de Yagami, paso las manos por debajo de los brazos y lo abrazó sintiendo su pecho

–Simplemente no me gusta que te lastimes–

Los jadeos de Yagami se hicieron menos fuertes ante tal calidez. Definitivamente Yagami sentía algo por esa muchacha. A pesar de que ella tenía la sangre de sus dos peores enemigos, Kusanagi y Orochi, realmente se había entregado por completo a ella. Desde que era líder de los Yasakani, estuvo tan ocupado que jamas se volvió a involucrar con una mujer. Tenía planeado casarse en un matrimonió arreglado solo para traer herederos al mundo, pero ¿enamorarse? Eso era algo en lo que jamas creyó posible. La chica empezó a curar con su control de agua y energía a Yagami, transfiriéndole un poco de la suya

–Creí que yo te causaba asco–

–Cambié de opinión. Yo no creo que tú seas como los Hakkesshu que conocí. En el fondo de tu corazón siento a una persona amable y compasiva–

–Entregué mi alma a Orochi ¿Como puedes decir eso?–

Ella le sonrío apoyándose arriba por arriba de su hombro

–Lo se porque te conozco. Se que temes por el bien de tú clan, por eso comenzaste toda esta locura–

–Es solo que...– Yagami bajo la cabeza por la verguenza y tristeza que sentía –Quiero que mi clan exista siempre, por eso busco poder. No quiero envejecer, despertar una mañana y decir "Oh vaya mira, los Yasakani... ya no existimos" Envejecer... me aterra y me da demasiado miedo–

La mujer con una mano lo tomó del rostro y lo volteo hacia ella para verlo fijamente

–No debes temer. Tú y yo vamos a envejecer, así es la vida. No vivas atado a la ambición, todo lo que te causa es dolor y sufrimiento. Vive tú vida sin miedos. Tú clan no va a desaparecer. Tu clan es quien sello a Orochi. Eres un heroe. Eres Yasakani–

–No, no es así, yo...– Yagami se entristeció –extinguí mi propio clan. Creí que todo lo que hacia era prevalecerlo, pero lo arruiné. Dí mi alma a lo que mas odiaba como un cobarde. Le di la espalda a mi amigo Kusanagi como un traidor. Ni si quiera puedo verme a mi mismo– Levantó una mano temblante y empezó a verla –Soy un traidor. Un cobarde y un traidor– Dejó caer su mano al suelo –Ni si quiera la muerte perdonará lo que he echo. Ya no soy Yasakani. Soy solo un podrido Yagami– Cerro los ojos –Yo ya no sirvo de nada–

La chica tomó la mano que dejó caer –No tienes que sentirte mal. Se que lo que hiciste no fue correcto, pero lo hiciste porque en verdad amas a tu clan. Un líder que se preocupa por los suyos, es un líder de verdad. Tal vez envejezcas, pero jamas desaparecerás– Tocó el pectoral donde se encontraba el corazón –Tu voluntad seguirá a los tuyos por el resto de la eternidad. El poder no es lo que te define, lo que te define son tus intenciones. No importa cuanto intenten cambiarte. Digan lo que digan, tú siempre seras el mismo– Junto sus frentes –Yo creo en ti, Yasakani–

Yasakani sonrió y apretó con mas fuerza la mano de su amada. Ya no sentía miedo ni angustia, siempre y cuando al menos ella estuviese ahí. El agua de energía que uso para ayudarlo desapareció, aún así ella no dejó de abrazarlo

–Mis miedos me hacen débil, pero tú me haces fuerte. Yo no se lo que me deparará la vida, solo se que quiero que estés ahí. No como una carcelera que me da de comer, o la que se encarga de curarme, sino como lo mas importante y preciado de mi vida–

Yasakani besó en los labios a la mujer que tanto valor le daba. Ella no se negó en lo mas mínimo. A pesar de sus errores ella lo amaba con cada parte de su ser. Debido a la posición algo incomoda en la que estaban, con cuidado de no romper el beso, la mujer paso al rededor de Yasakani y se sentó en su regazo rodeandole el torso con sus piernas. Yasakani pasó las manos a través de las vestiduras de la chica. Ella lo impulso delicadamente hacia el piso. El resto de la noche, fue propiedad de ellos. A la mañana siguiente, la chica despertó hallándose en el suelo sobre Yasakani. Estaba mas que feliz, a pesar de que fue con el traidor de llamas purpuras y en el duro suelo de una celda, fue la noche mas placentera y sobrecojedora que jamas experimentó

_**[Interrupción del Flash Back]**_

–De esa relación, nacieron dos hijos gemelos. Un niño y una niña–

–Yasakani pudo olvidar el odio que sentía por Kusanagi, compensándolo por el amor hacia esa mujer– Terminó de narrar el de azul

–Ahora veo. Ellos heredaron los poderes del padre y la maldición de Orochi por parte de la madre–

–Si. Ambos crecieron y fueron tuvieron sus propios descendientes. De esa forma la maldición se expandió, hasta tomar a algúnos del clan–

–Aguarda, se supone que los Kusanagi y Yagami todavía se odian–

La mujer continuó con el relato –Si, esa es la parte triste de esta historia. Veras, Yasakani nunca llegó a enterarse del nacimiento de sus hijos. La chica tenía miedo de como lo llegase a tomar, pensó que tal vez no los aceptaría si alguno de ellos llegara a heredar los poderes de agua, o si incluso de milagro heredaran las llamas Kusanagi–

–Sin darse cuenta, ella ya empezó a visitarlo menos. A Yasakani le preocupo, y Orochi se aprovechó de esa debilidad–

_**[Reanudando el Flash Back]**_

Yasakani estaba en su celda esperando a la mujer que hace días que no venía.

–'_Que pasa? No la he visto desde hace tiempo. Acaso le dije algo malo para que se molestara? No entiendo __lo __que pasa_–

–**Yo si lo se, Yagami**– El espíritu de Orochi se presenta ante Yasakani nuevamente

–Ah? Otra vez tú?!– Preguntó Yasakani en un tonó enojado

–¿**Que ocurre? Tanto tiempo de no vernos y me tratas así?**–

–No tengo nada que decirte a ti. Mejor largate. Me molestas–

–**Eres muy cruel conmigo. Te di poder, y te puedo dar mas ¿Acaso eso no era lo que querías?**–

–He encontrado algo mucho mas importante que el poder– Recordó el rostro de su amada de cabello azul –Algo que quiero proteger sin importar cuanto me duela–

–**Por favor Yagami. Esa mujer solo te vio la cara**–

–Hum, Di lo que quieras. No vale la pena escucharlo– Apartó la mirada ignorando a Orochi

–**Si eso es cierto, dime ¿por que ella no ha venido desde hace tanto?**–

–No lo se, pero se que vendrá. Me prometió que yo saldría de aquí y que iba a acompañarme. Cuando eso pase los dos tendremos una vida juntos y tú quedaras en el olvido de ambos–

–**Cuanta ingenuidad. Yagami, ella solo te dijo eso para sacarte las palabras que tanto quería oír**–

–Dices muchas estupideces–

–**Entonces desde que día empezó a desaparecerse?**–

Yasakani hizo memoria y recordó que él firmo un pactó escrito, el cual especificaba que sin importar cuanto tiempo estuviese encerrado, los demás Yasakani no atacarían a los Kusanagi. Desde ese entonces ella empezó a frecuentarlo menos

Empezó a comprender las cosas –Ese pactó...–

–**Así es Yagami. El pactó no puede romperse amenos que se lo ordenes a los tuyos, pero como estas aquí... tú orden jamas llegara**–

Yasakani se tapó los oídos y comenzó a temblar –No, no! Ella no me haría eso. Se supone que ella y yo...–

–**Tarde o temprano tú morirás en esta celda y los Kusanagi acabaran con los tuyos**–

–Callate. Eso no puede...–

–**Entiendes Yagami? Esa mujer te engaño y tú caíste**–

–Me engaño? P-pero... yo creí que...–

–**Que esperabas? Ella me traicionó a mi y se alió con los Kusanagi. A la única persona que le preocupa es su hermano. Vio como lo molestabas, pero como no podía vencerte recurrió al recurso mas simple de todos. Ella solo tiene ojos para Kusanagi**–

–K-Kusanagi?– Sus dientes se apretaron y la furia y el enojo lo invadieron por completo –Kusanagi... ¡KUSANAGI!–

_**[Mientras con Kusanagi y la muchacha]**_

–¿En serio?! ¿Ya vas a sacarlo?– Preguntó la chica muy emocionada y con su hijo varón en los brazos. Kusanagi tenía a la niña

–Tengo que. Tuve unos problemas los Kagura. No dejaban de insistirme en que no confiaban y que lo dejáramos ahí, pero finalmente llegamos a un acuerdo. No voy a dejar que mis sobrinos se queden visitando a su padre en prisión– Fijó su vista en la bebe y le habló en un tono tonto e inocente de esos que se usan para hablar con los bebes ¿No es así mi pequeña sobrinita?–

–Que buena noticia. No he podido verlo por cuidar a mis hijos, pero se que el enojo se le va a ir en cuanto se entere. Sera duro al principió por ser una descendiente de Orochi, pero se que vamos a ser tan felices– Dijo al abrazar tiernamente al niño

–Estoy mas que contento. Esta unión entre una media Kusanagi y un Yasakani mejorara mucho la mala relación que hemos tenido estos últimos meses. Visitenme a menudo ¿quieren?–

–Claro que lo haremos. Voy a decircelo ahora mismo ¿Me acompañas bebe?– Se dirigió al niño y puso el mismo tono tonto e ingenuo de Kusanagi –Claro que si, verdad? ¿Vamos a conocer a papi?–

En ese momento se escucho un estruendo que hace que a la chica casi se le caiga el niño

Kusanagi se paró –¿Que fue eso? Creo que viene de las celdas–

–Estará bien?– Preguntó asustada ella

–No lo se. Tú quedate aquí y no te despegues de ellos dos ¿entendido? Voy a ver que sucede–

La mujer aceptó quedarse con los niños y Kusanagi fue a ver que pasaba. Llegó a las celdas y encontró una enorme nube de humo

–Yasakani?– Tosió un poco –Estas ahí? Dime ¿donde estas?–

En ese momento una bola de fuego purpura impactó contra Kusanagi

Entre el humo apareció Yagami –Kusanagi, justo iba a buscarte–

–¿Que haces? Hoy sales de aquí. Mi hermana quiera hablar contigo–

–Lo que ella diga no me importa. Tengo un asunto importante que arreglar contigo–

–¿Que te ocurre? ¿Que hay de nuestro pacto?

–Los pactos arreglados no son míos. ¿Crees que no me he enterado? Quisiste verme la cara, pero no te funciono–

–Estas equivocado. Yasakani tú...–

Yasakani lo interrumpió –¡Aquí no hay ningún Yasakani! A quien tienes adelante es a Yagami, y lo que Yagami quiere ahora es acabar contigo ¡KUSANAGI!–

Yagami atacó de nuevo con sus puños en llamas, pero Kusanagi pudo esquivarlo

–No me dejas opción. Tengo que detenerte– Puso una expresión triste –aunque tenga que matarte–

Yagami atacó de nuevo lanzandole un codazo hacia el estomago que Kusanagi de tuvo con la palma de su mano, luego puso su mano arriba de su cabeza y la golpeó contra el suelo haciéndola estallar en una explosión purpura. Kusanagi lo golpeo con un puño en el vientre con llamas carmesí y con el otro puño en la barbilla, haciendo que Yagami volara unos cuantos metros. Rápidamente se levantó y lanzó una bola de fuego por el piso. Kusanagi se izo a un lado, pero Yagami se puso adelante, lo tomó por los brazos y lo incrusto contra la pared. Hacia cada vez mas y mas fuerza, agrietando e incrustandolo cada vez mas contra la maciza pared de piedra

–Te voy a matar ¡Kusanagi!–

Kusanagi puso las manos contra la pared y logro alejarse unos pequeños centímetros. Kusanagi se deslizó junto a Yagami y lo incrustó a él contra la pared

–Detente. Todavía tienes tiempo. Ella no lo sabe. Si paras ahora yo no le diré nada sobre...–

–¡CIERRA EL PICO!–

Yagami paso las manos junto a su cuello, sujetó la cabeza de Kusanagi y le propinó un duro cabezazo con la parte posterior de su cabeza, haciendo que este lo soltara y retrocediera

–¡Lo que piense ella no me importa!– Corrió hacia Kusanagi –Me engañó– Lo golpeó en el estomago con fuego –solo para que tú salieses ganando!– Sujetó su cabeza y le dio un codazo en la mejilla –¡Ya nada de lo que me diga ella va a cambiarme!– Pasó a Kusanagi por encima de su cabeza y lo azotó contra el piso fuertemente –El amor que sentí por ella, no se compara con este odio– Preparó una enorme cantidad de fuego en su puño –El odio ¡QUE SIENTO POR TI!– Dirigió su puño al rostro de Kusanagi, pero este lo pudo esquivar moviendo hacia un costado la cabeza. Tomó del brazo a Yagami y lo lanzó a la vez que se levantaba usando solo los pies. Yagami se golpeo contra la agrietada pared, y la traspasó por el impacto, quedando a fuera. Se levanto quitando las rocas que tenía encima. Se miraron fríamente un rato.

Yagami escupió algo de sangre al piso –A pesar de todo este tiempo aún me llevas el ritmo–

–Siempre supe que me enfrentaría a ti otra vez. Aunque después de todo lo que ocurrió con ella, ese pensamiento desapareció con el tiempo. Yasakani ¡ella jamas te mintió! ¿Escuchaste a Orochi otra vez? ¿A esto es a lo que te quieres reducir?–

–Siempre y cuando pueda matarte y hacerte pagar, seguiré a quien tenga que seguir para lograrlo– Encendió una llama purpura –Voy a hacer lo que se me de la gana, y ni tú ni nadie me lo va a impedir. He abierto los ojos. No los volveré a cerrar nunca mas–

–Yasakani... yo...– Negó con la cabeza –No. Diga lo que te diga no me escucharas. Yasakani, él cual era mi aliado y amigo, ya no existe. Murió en el momento en que quiso escuchar a un ser maligno, así como sus llamas las cuales antes eran puras, ahora están contaminadas por la ambición. Ya no tiene caso intentar convencerte– Encendió una llama carmesí –Adelante. Terminemos este asunto de una vez por todas–

Ambos pelearon durante horas.

_**[Con la chica de cabello azul]**_

La mujer todavía esperaba el regreso de ambos con el par de pequeños

–_Todavía no vienen. Tengo que cuidar a estos dos, pero..._– El niño empezó a llorar –Ay! No, no, no, no. Shhhh, Tranquilo. Tú tío y tú padre van a volver. Papa va estar muy contento cuando te vea. Vamos a irnos con él. Viviermos los cuatro juntos. Solo tú, yo, tú hermana y tu padre. Se que te va a gustar. A mama tal vez no la quieran por estar relacionada con un hombre malo, pero de donde es tú padre, todos lo quieren. Vas a ser el favorito de todas las personas. Te van a querer, yo lo se–

La mujer tenía cierto temor. Quería que tanto Kusanagi como Yasakani estuviesen a salvo. Tenía el deseo de irse a la aldea de Yasakani, casarse, criar a sus hijos, no escuchar el nombre "Orochi" otra vez, tener una vida normal y tranquila, como si jamas hubiese sido el Hakkesshu del agua, y si usara sus poderes, solo lo haría para curar a otros y no para herir ni hacer maldades. Viendo que tal deseo estaba en peligro dejó al par de bebes en una cuna y emprendió camino hacia las celdas

_**[Con Kusanagi y Yagami]**_

Kusanagi y Yagami chocaron sus puños, ocasionando una explosión que echó a ambos metros atrás. Ambos estaban sumamente agotados. La ropa de ambos estaba echa añicos. Tenían el torso al descubierto. Mostrando, a parte de musculatura, múltiples heridas y cortadas, dejando sus pantalones y sandalias como las únicas prendas de vestir que ambos llevaban

Yagami sonrió malvadamente –Ch JA JA JA! Esto es emocionante. Jamas me divertí tanto en toda mi vida–

–Dices muchas cosas, pero no estoy seguro de que sean sinceras–

–Je– Creo una enorme llama en su puño –Este es el final Kusanagi– Separó y preparó sus pies para ir hacia su rival Kusanagi –El final de esta batalla...–La llama se hizó mas grande –así como de tu vida–

Kusanagi no dijo nada, solo puso un rostro triste e imitó sus movimientos. Ambos se impulsaron a toda velocidad hacia el otro

–¡MUERE, KUSANAGI!–

–¡SE ACABO, YAGAMI!

Las llamas de ambos cambiaron. La llama de Kusanagi se volvió tan pura que paso de carmesí a hacerse completamente blanca. Mientras, la llama de Yagami, por tanto odio y maldad que lo rodeaba se hizo completamente negra

**[Yagami] **–¡UUHHAAAAAAA!–

**[Kusanagi]** –¡DDHHAAAAAAA!–

Ambos se golpearon. Kusanagi incrustó su puño en el corazón de Yagami, y Yagami incrustó el suyo en el centro del pecho de Kusanagi

**[Kusanagi]** –¡DHUG!–

**[Yagami] **–¡GHAH!–

Ambos se miraron a los ojos momentáneamente. Los ojos de ambos se nublaron por completo. Parecía como si los dos estuviesen ciegos. Finalmente los puños se despegaron de dichos cuerpo. Ambos cayeron moribundos al suelo. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, mientras la muerte los consumía

–Ehje Je je je je ¡JA JA JA JA JA JA! ¡URG! Ehje je je je!– A pesar de la situación, Yagami estaba muy feliz

Kusanagi estaba con su nublosa vista hacia el cielo del atardecer –¿Que te pasa? ¿De que te ríes? Vas a morir ¿Eso es lo que te pone tan contento? ¿Así es como ves a la muerte?–

–Ehje je je Si, voy a morir, pero... no me importa. Todo lo que yo quería era matarte. Si yo muero: ya que, pero si tú mueres: se que me puedo ir contento. Esa era la razón por la cual pelee. Matarte era mi meta, y ahora... se acabo. No tengo nada mas que hacer en este mundo–

–Santo cielo Yagami, tú si que eres estúpido. Todavía tenías una razón para vivir. Esa razón era la mas importante de todas tus tonterías–

–¿Que? ¿Hablas de esa traicionera mentirosa? Se que todo lo que me dijo... fue mentira.

–Nunca te preguntaste ¿por que ella dejó de visitarte?–

–Hum, Dejó de hacerlo cuando firme ese estúpido tratado. Ese era su fin, proteger tú reputación, hasta que yo me terminara de pudrir en esa cárcel–

–¿Como?– Sacó un suspiro –Yagami, tú ingenuidad no tiene limites. Sabía que Orochi te diría algo como eso–

–Pero es verdad. Todo lo que dijo sobre irse conmigo cuando saliera, eran mentiras. Yo nunca iba a salir. Para mi, no existe algo mas importante que el poder. No existen los Orochis bondadosos. No existen las estrellas guardianas–

–Yagami, ese día comenzó a dejar de verte porque... estaba embarazada–

Los entrecerrados ojos de Yagami se ampliaron enormemente –¿Q-Que? Como es que...?–

–Así es, aunque TÚ no lo creas. Fue una sola noche, pero fue mas que suficiente–

–N-No es posible! Un hijo... yo?–

–No solo era uno. Eran dos. Un niño y una niña. Ambos son tuyos–

–No... ¡NO! ¡TÚ ME MIENTES!–

–A si? ¿Que te parece esto? A pesar de haber nacido el mismo día tienen una particularidad. El chico es de ojos y cabello azul. Mientras que la niña es pelirroja y de ojos rojos. Tú crees que halla podido crear a esos dos en una aldea donde casi TODOS somos castaños?

–M-Maldición. ¡Otra vez no! Lo hice otra vez. Lo volví a arruinar– La tristeza y arrepentimiento invadieron a Yagami nuevamente, pero esta vez ella no estaba para calmarlo

–Hm, Lo lamento, tal vez no debí decírtelo. Pero tranquilo, yo también tuve dos varones hace poco. Je je La verdad ni se a quién se parecen. Su madre es igual que yo. Eso es lo malo de tener una aldea llena de castaños no crees? Je je je– Kusanagi se mostraba positivo. Tal vez porque era la última vez que podría hablarle de manera amistosa a su ex amigo

–Sabes? Me hubiese gustado al menos haber sabido su nombre–

–Todavía puedo decírtelo si tú quieres. Es...–

–NO– Interrumpió a Kusanagi –No lo digas. Yo ya no merezco ni eso–

–Yagami, a veces me pregunto ¿que hubiese pasado de no haberla conocido?– Sus ojos se cerraban –¿Crees que esta situación... se habría adelantado, Yasakani?– Sus ojos se cerraron por completo y Kusanagi murió viendo la última puesta de sol

En ese momento la chica llego, pero era tarde. Kusanagi murió al ocultarse el sol y a Yasakani le faltaba poco para el mismo destino. Ella se paró un momento y entro en shok momentáneamente. Volvió en si y fue con el par de líderes

–No! ¡No!– Sacudió el cuerpo de Kusanagi –¡Kusanagi-sama! Te lo suplico ¡Kusanagi-sama despierta!–

–No tiene caso– La chica se volvió a Yasakani, él cual estaba con sus borrosos ojos mirando a la recién llegada luna –Le perfore muy cerca del corazón. Ya no respira–

La chica fue con Yasakani y sostuvo su cuerpo –¿Por que lo hiciste?– Comenzaron a caer lagrimas –Tenía dos hijos, una esposa. Ellos lo amaban mas que a nada ¿Por que lo mataste?–

–Ya te lo dije. Yo solo soy una plaga a estas alturas. Desde... el momento en que vendí toda mi existencia... a lo que tanto dolor les causo a mis ancestros. Mi utilidad en este mundo... ya era nula. Y-Ya no valgo nada–

–No, no es verdad– El coraje la invadió –¡PARA MI SI VALÍAS ALGO! ¡SE SUPONE QUE IBAMOS A ESTAR JUNTOS! ¡QUE IBAMOS A CUIDARNOS! ¡A NOSOTROS Y A NUESTROS HIJOS! ¡PERO ME MENTISTE! ¡ERES UN MENTIROSO! ¡NO SABES CUANTO TE ODIO!–

–...E-En serio... t-tú me odias?–

Aunque así ella lo quisiera, no lo odiaba ni en lo mas mínimo. Cierto que ese hombre solo cometió puros errores, pero no podía dejar de quererlo aunque lo intentara

–Claro que no. Tú... y él lo eran todo para mi, pero, no dejan de pelear ¿Para que tiene que haber tanta violencia, resentimiento y rencor en este mundo? No entiendo porque tienen que pelear hasta que se maten–

–N-No llores. Son tan solo unas leves heridas. Estoy bien, pero por favor... no llores–

–¡YA! Por favor, ya no me mientas. Se que esto te duele. No quiero que te duela. No quiero que ninguno muera. Estoy harta de vivir en este mundo donde todos mueren–

–Hm ...Tienes razón. No debo mentirte, y no debo creer que tú me mientes. Je, Te daría un beso, pero eso no lo merezco. Ya no quiero que tengas que seguir a un fracaso de jefe como yo–

–No. Yo sigo creyendo en ti– Tocó el pectoral donde se estaba su débil corazón –Tú bondad, se que esta aquí. Nadie la ve, pero yo si la veo. Ya te lo dije, no es el poder de Orochi lo que te define, son tus intenciones, y que te hallas sentido traicionado por lo que Orochi te dijo, demostró que eras persona. Demostró que aunque fuera por un segundo, sentiste tristeza al pensar que tu amigo te traiciono y lo demuestras ahora lamentandolo–

–No fue por eso. Fue por ti. Tú eras mi alegría. Eras la que me hacía sentir que valía algo. Que tenía un porque vivir. No solo por mi clan, sino también para ti–

–Yasakani... yo...–

–Por favor ya no digas nada. Mi momento me va a llegar. Por lo que... te diré la verdad, solo a ti– La tomó por atrás de la cabeza con una mano y la acercó lentamente –Ya sea si cambio o no. Sin importar cuanto odio llegue al fondo de mi corazón, yo...–Estando junto a él, Yasakani le susurro 4 palabras al oído. La mujer agrandó sus ojos cuando lo escucho. Finalmente Yagami/Yasakani murió en los brazos de su amada bajo la luz de la luna y estrellas

–A pesar de todo lo que hiciste, por alguna razón te creo. Pero, no quiero que sea por una Hakkesshu de Orochi por quien mueras. No debes morir por él–

Junto los cuerpos de Kusanagi y Yasakani uno al lado del otro. Empezó a usar su poder de agua y energía sobre ambos. Cosa rara. Se supone que sus poderes pueden curar, pero ellos dos estaban muertos

–Ustedes dos, durante mucho tiempo, se hicieron lo mas valioso para mi. Hace unos momentos tenía tantas esperanzas en la cabeza. Quería criar a mis pequeños con su padre y visitar muy a menudo a su tío. Pensaba que Orochi no se interpondría de nuevo en mi vida, pero evidentemente me fue imposible–

Lo que hacía ella era enviar su energía vital hacia los dos para reanimarlos

–Se lo que harás cuando despiertes. Vas a declararle la guerra. Vas a cambiar y el odio se apoderara de ti, pero...– Subió la cabeza y miro las estrellas en el cielo –Quiero pensar en que algún día reencarnes. No importa si es una sola vez, ni tampoco si lo seguirás odiando. Mientras al menos halla un poco de pureza en el fondo de tu corazón yo volveré. Cuando sepa que vas a intentar matarlo yo intentaré detenerte. Seré la estrella que los protege a ambos. Digas lo que digas, yo voy a creer en ti siempre, Yasakani–

Pasó el tiempo. Yasakani abrió los ojos y se encontró a Kusanagi de espaldas viendo el cielo

–Ya despertaste. Que bueno, me empece a preocupar– Habló Kusanagi sin voltearse a verlo

–Que es lo que paso? Tú estabas muerto. Yo también lo estaba–

–Ella nos salvó–

Yasakani vio a un costado y se encontró a la chica tendida en el suelo. La tomó entre sus brazos

–P-Pero... que fue lo que...?–

–Uso una técnica de auto sacrificio. Los poderes de Orochi pueden purificarse, pero... –

–Si, oí de eso. El Hakkesshu que lo use debe dar su vida a cambio– Dejó delicadamente el cuerpo en el suelo. Se paró y se alejo caminando

–¿Adonde vas?–

–Estuve mucho tiempo lejos de mi clan. Tengo que darles un anunció–

–Tiene que ver con el trato que hicieron con nosotros?–

–Algo así. Mira, ese tratado especificaba que los Yasakani no atacarían a los Kusanagi, pero...– Kusanagi finalmente se dio la vuelta. Sentía un mal presentimiento –no dice nada sobre otros clanes futuros que lleguen a engendrarse–

–Yasakani, a caso... tienes planeado?–

–Los Yasakani ya no existen. Ahora somos los Yagami, y...– Se dio la vuelta y mostró una aterradora y perturbada sonrisa –los Yagami le declaramos la guerra a los Kusanagi–

Kusanagi estaba mas que impactado –N-No lo entiendo. Ella dio su vida por ambos y todavía piensas seguir a Orochi?–

–No. Orochi no me interesa. En parte él también tiene la culpa. Quiero destruir a los Kusanagi, porque fue tanto como Kusanagi como Orochi la que la asustó para decirme que sobre nuestros hijos. Tenía miedo. Temía que alguno de ellos fuera como Orochi o fuera como tú. Las descendencias la encasillaron. No sabía de que lado estar. Solo piénsalo, él que heredara sus poderes de agua estaría destinado a seguir a Orochi, y él si de milagro hubiese uno con las llamas Kusanagi, ella tendría que escoger entre ambos hijos. Era seguirme a mi: a Yagami, seguir al Hakkesshu del agua: a Orochi, o seguir al que tuviera tus llamas: a ti Kusanagi. Hay rencor entre ambos descendientes, y ella debía escoger–

–Nosotros podemos evitarlo! Orochi no saldrá de su sello. La descendencia de Kusanagi en uno de ellos es nula, sus genes Kusanagi eran muy pequeños. Tú, todavía puedes ser Yasakani. ¡Comprende! Lo que vas a hacer desencadenara una linea de odio que es poco probable que desaparezca–

–Entonces que así sea. Orochi, Kusanagi, Yagami, sea como sea uno tiene que desaparecer. Mejor ve y preparate, porque la próxima vez habrá empate. Te matare sin pensarlo dos veces–

Yagami se fue. Kusanagi no dijo mas, sabía que era inútil

_**[Fin del Flash Back]**_

–Kusanagi y Orochi. A pesar de que la mujer que tanto amaba tenía la sangre de ambos, eso no hizo que dejara de odiarlos. Su odio por ellos terminó por superar el amor hacia ella–

–Después de la muerte de la chica, se convirtió en un hombre malvado obsesionado con acabar con ellos, sobretodo por Kusanagi que era con quien mantuvo la guerra por años, donde muchos murieron–

–Pero ¿que ocurrió con los niños?– Pregunto curiosa Leona

Le contesta la de rojo –Yagami conservó a por hedar las llamas del pacto. El muchacho tenía los poderes de Orochi, por eso no lo quiso. Ella heredó su puesto como líder, pero la chica era igual de pacifista como su madre, fue por esto que ella finalizó la guerra con un tratado de paz, pero aún así los clanes se siguieron odiando, y muchos no dudaban en pelear si se topaban unos con otros–

–Pero que ocurrió con el chico?–

–Naturalmente se unió a Orochi. Bajo su influencia, juró vengarse de Kusanagi y Yagami por rechazarlo y abandonarlo. En ocasiones el Hakkesshu del agua se mantuvó fiel a Orochi, pero en otras lo traicionaba–

–Igual que mi padre–

–O como tú y yo– Comentó el de azul

–La chica engendró dos hijos. Ambos tenían las llamas de Yagami, pero había algo peculiar en los hijos en ellos–

–Uno era una niña. Tenía la bondad y el deseo de paz de ella y su madre, pero el otro... era como su hermano y su padre. Deseaba el poder y era ambicioso–

–Él nació primero y fue el líder. Fue quien inicio la ideología de que los que fuesen como su hermana eran débiles, así que se le ocurrió una idea–

–Los que eran pacifistas generalmente eran las mujeres, al enterarse creo una ley la cual impedía que las mujeres fueran herederas. Naturalmente ningún hombre se opuso–

–Sin darse cuenta el clan se dividió en dos partes. Los que eran compasivos y pacifistas–

–o los que eran crueles y violentos–

–Entonces los que eran buenos podían sacar llamas violetas?– Preguntó Leona

–No. La verdad, es que Ume es la única que ha podido hacer eso–

–Bueno, ella y la madre de Iori, pero el asunto no es ese. Mira, a lo que queremos llegar es que... tú eres la reencarnación de esa chica a la que Yasakani tanto amaba–

Leona arqueo una ceja –Eso es ilógico–

–Se que en caracter no se parecen en nada, pero recuerdalo, la chica prometió reencarnar en la misma epoca en que sus queridos Kusanagi y Yasakani lo harían. Tú le tienes cierto cariño a Kyo y estas enamorada de Iori–

–Aún así no se si es bueno que Iori y yo...–

–Se que tú puedes hacer a Iori muy feliz. Tienes la habilidad... de acabar con ese odio que siente por Kyo–

–Yo no se...–

–Esta bien. Mejor no te presiono. Decidelo cuando estés lista– En eso tocan la puerta –Oh! Mas visitas, pero que agradable– La mujer de rojo fue a abrir

_**[Mientras con Iori y Ume]**_

–Ya te lo dije, es tonto– Hablo Iori con cierto desinterés

–Anda Iori-kun, solo leelo. Vas a ver que estas técnicas no son puro cuento– Pidió Ume en un tono suplicante mostrandole una pagina del libro

–No importa lo que digas, no me interesa–

Ume puso sus tristes ojos –Por favor Iori-kun–

Iori la miro un momento y cayo en su truco –Ah! Esta bien. Solamente para callarte la boca– Ume se puso feliz. Iori tomó el libro de mala gana y leyó la pagina

"_Reencarnación de Ciclo_

_La persona__ rejuvenece o envejece según __el deseo del usuario. Si se escoge rejuvenecer, se perderán todos los recuerdos de esos años restados. Como efecto secundario, cusa decoloración genética en los ojos"_

Iori al leer dicha pagina se puso a meditar un poco. Esa pagina explicaba todas las dudas que tenía acerca de Ume. En efecto: Iori pensaba que la Ume que tenía a su lado en esos momentos, era la mismísima reencarnación de su madre.

–Iori-kun?– Cuando Ume le habló Iori la empezó a ver detenidamente

–_N-No. __M__i mama murió. ¿Que vendría a hacer ella con estos libros?_– Iori seguía sin creerlo, pero luego noto algo –_Nunca la vi morir. Ni si quiera vi su cuerpo. Mi padre dijo que estaba muerta, pero... tal vez solo lo dijo para alejarla de mi. __Muchos de los juegos que ella me ha enseñado son los mismos que yo jugaba antes_–

–Te ves pálido–

–...C-Cierra los ojos– Iori estaba pensando en algo

–Mm? Para que?–

–Solo ciérralos–

Ume no entendía, pero hizo caso. En cuanto cerro los ojos, Iori creo en su imaginación una capa blanca detrás de Ume. Con tan solo verla así de frente, se veía exactamente igual a la madre de Iori, tranquila, sin ninguna imperfección facial y mas que hermosa

Iori no sabía que pensar –_Esto no puede ser. Muchas veces lo había deseado, pero... Mi mama... aquí? No ¡No! Esto es solo una mala broma_– Iori seguía negandolo. Comenzó a acercar su mano a el rostro de Ume para tocarlo –_En serio eres tú... _Mama?– En eso abrieron la puerta

–Ume ven a saludar. Vinieron otras visitas– La mujer de rojo se centro en ver a Ume con los ojos cerrados y a Iori con la mano extendida –Que hacen? Es algún nuevo tipo de juego?–

Ume abrió los ojos –Creo. Iori-kun me lo estaba enseñando. Quien vino?

En eso vinieron Kyo y Chizuru

–Que hay Ume? Te fuimos a ver al hospital pero nos dijeron que ya te fuiste– Hablo Kyo

Ume los abrazó a ambos –Que bien que vinieran!–

–Yagami-san– Chizuru se dirigió a Iori

–Que pasa?–

Se puso seria –Tenemos que hablar–

–Si ese es el caso creo que se van, no?–

–Eso parece–

Con esto Kyo, Iori, Chizuru, Leona se despidieron del Shadow-team. En el camino de regreso los 4 conversaban

–Se lo que ocurrió ayer, y se que Ume lo hizo–

–Fue un problema detenerla. Es mas que obvio que el idiota de Goenitz lo hizo– Comento Iori

–Lo que no logro entender es ¿por que Goenitz no activo el disturbio cuando estaban tú, ella y Leona juntos?– Se pregunto Kyo

–Goenitz no es ningún tonto. Sabe a la perfección que eso debe hacerlo cuando el sello este lo suficientemente dañado–

–Con toda la energía que libero ayer ya debe de estar demasiado debilitado–

–Es cierto, pero, él quiere apoderarse de los 3 tesoros todavía–

–Mis compañeros aseguraron que estaría vigilado. Goenitz no ara nada sin que nos enteremos–

Kyo arqueo una ceja –No entiendo, para que dejas que él este en tu torneo?–

–No tengo mas opción. Goenitz tarde o temprano hará algo para romper el sello. Es mejor así, al menos podemos seguirlo–

–Hablando de eso...– Iori llamo la atención –Ume me comentó que hoy iban a pelear con el equipo de Goenitz–

–Ahora lo dices?– Pregunto Kyo molesto

–De todos modos íbamos a ir a ver –

–Como sea. Me voy a ver a los muchachos. Shingo debe estar algo abatido por la paliza que le dieron–

–Igual yo. Necesito estar al tanto de lo que hace Goenitz. Nos vemos después– Kyo y Chizuru se fueron a otra dirección, dejando caminando solos a Iori y a Leona

–Oye... quiero hablar contigo– Mencionó Leona

–Pues habla–

–Aquí no. Tiene que ser en un lugar mas privado–

–Mmm, De acuerdo, llegamos a casa y ahí me lo cuentas todo–

Leona aceptó y el resto del camino no se dijeron nada hasta que llegaron

–Bien, ahora dime de que querías hablar–

–Yo... quería saber...–

Lo que Leona quería era preguntarle a Iori la decisión que tomaría en su vida. Era: estar con ella y olvidarse de la venganza y el odio hacia Kyo, o dejarla de lado y centrarse en la muerte de Kyo como lo mas importante de su vida. A ella ya no le preocupaba lo demás. Ya le daba igual si ambos estaban malditos, si Heidern no aprobara a Iori, lo que pensaran sus compañeros, o todas las cosas crueles que le dijo Iori años anteriores. Ella se sentía normal y sin miedo al estar a su lado, al estar al lado de alguien que sintiese lo mismo que ella. Aún así la tensión la invadía, era difícil imaginarse a Iori sin perseguir a Kyo. Sea como se tenía que decirlo

–Y bien? Vas a hablar o no?–

Leona se molesto –Ten paciencia! Sabes? Eso es lo que mas me molesta de ti. Siempre eres un gruñón–

–Parece ser algo importante, por eso tengo curiosidad. Ademas, mira quien habla, tú eres la que siempre quiere ser la valiente, pero en el fondo tiene miedo–

–Que? Me vas a decir ahora que soy una gatita asustada? Que soy patética y que jamas voy a poder deshacerme de esta tonta maldición? Es eso?–

–Uh? Todavía recuerdas todo eso que te dije el año pasado?–

–Como no recordarlo? Me quede días sin dormir, solo por escucharte–

Iori rió burlonamente –Parece que al fin y al cabo si eres una cobarde–

–Que dices?– Leona se enojó aún mas

–Dices ser ruda, pero ahora me vienes con que unas cuantas palabras te hirieron? Pensé que eras menos flexible–

–Yo también lo pensé, pero por alguna razón, tú siempre consigues hacerme enojar. Yo nunca muestro nada, pero cuando te escucho a ti, burlándote y diciendo tonterías, realmente me molestas–

–Crees que tu eres la única que se enojó ese día? No recuerdas lo que me dijiste?–

–Claro que si. Yo te dije que... que...– Una expresión de arrepentimiento vino a ella –Te dije que yo no era como tú–

–Así es. Tal vez no lo parezca, pero realmente me molestaste–

–No lo parecía. Después de lo que te dije solo me maldeciste–

–Y que querías que hiciera? Que llorara y demostrar que me sentí ofendido?–

–En ese caso... yo... lo lamento–

Iori la miró por un segundo –En el fondo tú siempre me agradaste–

–Eh?–

–Sinceramente siempre me dio pena lo que te pasaba. Se te notaba tan confundida. No sabías como llegaste hasta estos momentos. Aunque en cierta forma era patético, me pareció tierno verte de esa manera–

–Entonces para que te burlaste de mi?–

–Tal vez quería poner a prueba si esa actitud era verdadera o si solo era soberbia–

–Es raro–

–Que?–

–Creo que yo llegué a envidiarte. Tú te mostrabas tan valiente. Parecía no importarte si estabas maldito o no. Lo tomabas muy natural–

–Eso es normal. Mi clan tiene un limite de vida corto por la maldición–

Leona comenzó a alarmarse –La maldición acorta nuestras vidas?–

–No solo en mi clan. Veras cuando los Yagami traicionamos a Orochi, él se aprovechó de que teníamos su sangre, y como castigo estamos condenados a vivir una vida corta–

–Me dices que... tarde o temprano tú vas a morir?–

–Morimos en el limite de los 40 años–

–Yo... no lo sabia– Leona se entristeció

–Yo no tengo nada. Solo vivo para matar a Kyo y nada mas. Es mi propósito–

–Pero... a pesar de eso... yo te noto tan triste y enojado. Que caso tiene tener una vida efímera si la vas a desperdiciar en peleas y en venganza?–

–Entonces de que crees que deba preocuparme? ¿Para que debo vivir?

Leona lo miró unos momento. Luego puso su mano detrás de la cabeza de Iori y lo acerco a ella –Vive para mi– Fue lo que dijo antes de besar con ternura a Iori. Él se separó lentamente y la miró con algo de pena

–P-Por que...?–

–Recuerdalo. Prometiste estar a mi lado siempre. Acaso me mentiste de nuevo?

–No. Es solo que... yo no voy a estar en ese mundo mucho tiempo. Para una vida 20 años mas es muy poco–

–Lo se. Estoy consciente de ello, pero no me importa, siempre y cuando al menos estés por un segundo–

–Olvidalo. Mejor busca a otro. Eres hermosa. Se que tú...–

–¡Yo no quiero a otro! Ademas, no te estoy pidiéndo que seas mi novio o algo por el estilo. Es que... Iori... tú en verdad logras hacerme sentir algo. Siento que soy una persona normal cuando estoy contigo. Se que aveces me haces enojar, hasta el punto de que quiero arrancarte la cabeza, pero en otras ocasiones... en verdad me haces feliz. Prefiero estar enojada... a que no sentir absolutamente nada mas que miedo. Tú eres quien me da valor–

La voz de Iori se hizó mas baja –Pues... yo...– Planeo plantarle otro beso, pero en eso aparece Kyo

–Oigan! Tienen que venir. La pelea de Ume comenzó hace unos momentos–

–Ya comenzó? Creí que sería mas tarde– Mencionó Leona algo preocupada por no ir

–Eso no es lo importante. Ume esta peleando la última ronda con Goenitz–

–Que? Acaso le va mal?–

–Iba a perder, pero de repente algo ocurrió. Vamos. Lo verán cuando lleguemos–

Kyo, Iori y Leona fueron al lugar. Lo primero que notaron, fue a Ume cubierta por una enorme capa de llamas violetas

Goenitz se cubría por la luz de las llamas –¿Que ocurre? Siento que hay alguien mas aquí

–Solo hay una persona ante ti, y esa soy yo– Se escucho una voz desde el interior de las llamas, pero no sonaba como la de Ume

De entre las llamas salió alguien. Era Ume. Se veía diferente, ahora repentinamente se hizo mayor, y su voz de niña inocente, se convirtió en una mas madura (Es como comparar la voz de Shermie y la de Orochi Shermie) y sus ojos se volviéron rojos

–¿Quien... eres tú?–

–Mi nombre es Ume Yagami–

–Ya te recuerdo eres esa traidora– Goenitz se dispuso a seguír la pelea

–Yo ya no soy uno de los siervos de Orochi. No esto interesada en pelear, pero si insistes, no tengo mas salida– Unas pequeñas llamas violetas aparecieron al rededor de Ume. Lentamente las llamas tomaron forma de... ¿mariposas?

El Eclipse-team no creían en lo que veían

–Esa es Ume? Como es que creció así de repente? y que son esas mariposas?

Iori parecía estar en shok. Leona le hablaba pero seguía sin mover ni un musculo

–Yagami? ¡Oye Iori! Que te sucede?–

–_Esa técnica, esa apariencia. ¡No puede ser!_–

–Iori reacciona!–

–Esa mujer...–

–Eh?–

–... esa mujer es mi madre–


End file.
